ALMA PIRATA
by CocoRunbi
Summary: la historia en la que lizz descubre su alma pirata. magia,aventuras, guerra... y sobre todo mucho amor. EPÍLOGO Y FINAL DE LA HISTORIA! incluidos agradecimientos a las 22 personas que me habeis apoyado comentando y todo!FICS LIBRE, AUTORA LIBRE
1. EL FIN DEL MUNDO

**DESDE EL INFIERNO**

Lizz todavía no había asumido nada de lo ocurrido. No aceptaba la muerte de Jack a pesar de haber sido ella la que la provocara encadenándole a su querida perla, no podía perdonarse el daño causado a aquel extravagante, egoísta, mentiroso y sobre todo atractivo pirata, y lo peor de todo no podía olvidar aquel beso ni aquellos sentimientos que sin permiso habían surgido durante la búsqueda del cofre del hombre muerto.

Aquella información fue brutal, ¿Podría volver a ver a Jack? ¿Podría aclarar aquello que sentía por aquel pirata? ¿Podría pedirle perdón?

Allí estaba sola mirando las estrellas, en una parte recogida dónde nadie pudiera verla en la cubierta de aquel barco, se dirigían al fin del mundo a reencontrarse con el pirata más particular del caribe español. Ni si quiera quería ver a Will, la persona a la que más creyó haber amado y cuyo pilares de amor estaban tambaleándose, hasta el punto de estar casi segura de estar dejando de amarlo.

-¿de nuevo sola?- se acercó Will con una sonrisa reconciliadora a la muchacha.

-Si, pensaba….

-¿otra vez?

-Es que últimamente tengo mucho que pensar y…

-Y saber que puedes ver de nuevo a Jack te cambia el modo de ver las cosas ¿Verdad? –preguntó el muchacho apenado- lizzy,-dijo intranquilo-necesito saber que es lo que sientes verdaderamente por él

-Lo siento… se que nos vistes… dijo la chica tristemente.. y no te sabría contestar a esa pregunta, por que no estoy segura de nada, sólo se que era algo nuevo, algo intenso y diferente a lo que antes he sentido por nadie. En principio era una trampa, pero luego me di cuenta que deseaba ese beso con toda mi alma.

-¿crees que es amor?

-No lo se, perdóname Will.

Se le escapó una lágrima, pues sabía que le hacía daño a Will a quien seguía queriendo mucho y quien le importaba verdaderamente, pero no podía evitar haber dejado de amarlo.

-de verdad… perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Will acariciándole la cara y mirándole fijamente a los ojos-no es tu culpa. Pienso que lo mejor es que nos demos un descanso para que aclares tus ideas y cuando lo hagas volveremos a hablar del tema.

-Gracias- la chica lo miraba agradecidamente por su comprensión.

-No tienes que dármelas- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo del barco disponiéndose a irse,- pero te advierto que estoy deseando de ver a Jack,. Me pagará ese pirata el haberme robado la chica- dijo con media sonrisa, medio en broma medio angustiado.

-¡¡gracias de nuevo! Y lizzy sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, aquel buen hombre había conseguido arrancar por fin una sonrisa de Lizzy desde la "muerte" de Jack.

Llevaban ya un par de semanas navegando y al menos les quedaban un par más, el fin del mundo parecía estar en el infinito. Para lizzy navegar en un barco pirata a las ordenes de Barbosa era un infierno, desde luego no sabía tratar a las mujeres y ya había tenido varios enfrentamientos con él, de los que había salido airosa gracias a Will que siempre la defendía, pero allí no era más que un 0 a la izquierda , todos al veían como una chica débil y estirada por el hecho de ser la hija del gobernador y sólo veían en ella un rostro bonito a pesar de ser capaz como los demás de hacer los más duros trabajos.

Barbosa a menudo se metía con ella, la obligaba a fregar todo sola, tenía las manos destrozadas, y cuando no fregaba la obligaba a cocinar o a cargar cajas., a veces creía que no podía más y estaba a punto de rendirse, pero no quería demostrarle a aquel despiadado pirata ni a ningún hombre que valía menos que cualquiera de ellos y sobre todo quería volver a ver a Jack.

-Chica ven a cenar con todos nosotros.- dijo en tono de orden Barbosa

-Ni hablar, no querría estar contigo ni en el infierno.

-juas juas, chica- río mientras mordía una verde manzana- esto es el infierno y yo soy el diablo- la agarró acorralándola contra la pared- y eso es una orden, si no, cenaras desnuda.

-juas, juas, juas

Todos los piratas de la antigua tripulación de Barbosa comenzaron a reír ante el espectáculo, mientras que los partidarios de Jack comenzaron a abuchearle.

-¡¡déjala Barbosa! ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¡¡déjala en paz!- se oían las voces de piratas buenos indignados.

Will se acercó sacó su arma y la puso en el cuello de Barbosa,

o la dejas o te matare- lo amenazó lleno de ira.

.¡¡adelante! ¡¡mátame! Pero… ¿quieres volver a ver a Jack? Por que sin mi, dudo que lo consigas.

Will entrecerró los ojos lleno de ira, se calló y apartó al espada del cuello de Barbosa.

-La próxima vez ni siquiera el hecho de no recuperar a Jack me parará, si vuelves a hacerle daño a la chica¡¡te mato!

A partir de ese día Barbosa molestó menos a al chica, aunque seguía mandándole duros trabajos. Había algo, un secreto que todos desconocía por lo cual Barbosa odiaba a la chica ¿Qué era aquello que le irritaba tanto?

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de de allí un hombre estrafalario, de ojos negros y cuyo pelo se caracterizaba por las rastas luchaba por salir del interior del monstruo que lo había engullido.

-aggh, venga bichito, ¡abre la boca!- decía graciosamente mientras le hacía cosquillas en la campanilla.¡¡venga querido!

Oyó un gran ruido que venía desde el interior del monstruo, ¡¡mierda! ¡¡Otra vez no!

Se remangó las mangas y escaló por el interior del Cracken, de nuevo los jugos gástricos de éste amenazaban con abrasarle.

Al cabo de un rato de nuevo volvió todo a la normalidad.

-¡¡odio cuando pasan estas cosas! Volvamos a la tarea- sacó un gran palo y de nuevo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Un nuevo y distinto ruido al anterior se escuchó, similar a una sirena de un coche de bomberos.

-AAAAAAAACCCHHHSSSSSSSSSS

El cracken había estornudado, lanzando a Jack a miles de metros.

Jack se lamentó dolorido, pues había recibido un golpe muy fuerte.

-¡aghhh!¡¡que asco!- Estaba lleno de fluidos biológicos de aquella infernal criatura, y comenzó a quitárselos, poniendo las más diversas y pintorescas caras.

-ummm…-hizo un gesto un poco gay.- mejor será que me de un buen baño

Se quitó al ropa y se dispuso a sumergirse en el agua del mar que tan bien conocía para darse un buen baño, afortunadamente, el cracken ya estaba bastante lejos siguiendo las ordenes de Jones.

-¿dónde estaré?- hacía un insoportable calor y el ambiente se caracterizaba pro tonos rojizos y ocres que lo inundaban todo.

Y parecía no haber nadie en 100 kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿pilata quieles sabel dónde estas?

Jack se alarmó al oír una extraña voz cerca de él con un extraño y singular acento que desconocía. Se giró y vio a un hombre de grandes dimensiones, ojos rasgados y piel amarilla con un raro atuendo inscrito con caracteres extraños esperándolo en la orilla con una espada.

-Bienvenido al fin del mundo Pilata.

Continuara…

**Éste es el primero y único capítulo que he escrito de este fanfic, que espero que me salga bien y sobre todo que os guste.**

**He descubierto que adoro escribir.**

**Espero vuestros reviews sean buenos o malos.**

**Un besito guapísimas.**


	2. PILATA COBALDICA

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de los agarrados de disney… :P (bueno excepto alguno que me invente claro)**

_**-¿pilata quieles sabel dónde estas?**_

_**Jack se alarmó al oír una extraña voz cerca de él con un extraño y singular acento que desconocía. Se giró y vio a un hombre de grandes dimensiones, ojos rasgados y piel amarilla con un raro atuendo inscrito con caracteres extraños esperándolo en la orilla con una espada.**_

_**-Bienvenido al fin del mundo Pilata.**_

_**Continuara…**_

-Perdona por al intromisión pero ¿te conozco?

-Ni me conoces ni quelas hacelo polque soy el pilata más temido de todos los males del oliente y tu eles mi ploxima vítima.

Jack desnudo en el agua lo estaba flipando ¿un extraño tipo que hablaba muy raro y lo amenazaba mientras estaba desnudo en el agua.

-Perdona chico pero no eres mi tipo. Si no te importa… -dijo comenzando a salir del agua poco a poco y alerta- saldré despacito me vestiré y me largare de tu presencia.

-Ni hablal ahola eles un plisionelo.

Jack siguió mirandolo extrañado, y sin dejar de hacerlo se acercó a su ropa alcanzando a ponerse los calzones.

-De acueldo si tú lo dices…. -Y salió corriendo- Lo siento chico, siempre recordarás este día como el día que casi atrapas al capitán Jack Sparrow. Aiosss

Jack salió corriendo muy cómicamente ¿Qué querría ese extraño?

-¡Aplesadlo!

De pronto Jack estaba rodeado de decenas de piratas con rasgos asiáticos que le sonreían mientras le amenazaban con sus armas.

-¡¡Mierda! …. –que buen día que hace ¿no creéis?

-Siiiiii… ji, ji, ji- rieron encantados de haber atrapado a Jack- ¡Hoy es el día del pilata cobaldica! Ji, ji, ji.

Varios piratas entre ellos atractivas chicas que parecían también ejercer al piratería se acercaron a Jack esposandolo.

-¡¡Venga chicos … ¿de verdad creeis que esto es necesario?

-¡¡Si! Ji, ji, ji ¡¡si el glan monstluo malino te tlajo si que es necesario! ¡¡debes molil! Ji, ji, ji- Dijo una hermosa pirata que lo empujaba tirando de las cadenas que lo ataban.

Aquellos extraños lo llevaron hasta una especie de mazmorra sin ninguna ventana y lo encerraron allí.

-¡¡mañana molilas al alba! ¿Cuál es tu ultimo deseo?

-¿vivir?- dijo Jack nerviosamente a ver si colaba.

-ja, ja, ja- eso no puede sel homble del calibe, si no quieles nada, pues me voy.

Aquel último asiático lo encerró dejándole casi en una profunda oscuridad, apenas iluminado por un par de lámparas de aceite.

-¿y ahora que?

Jack comenzó a buscar una salida pro toda la habitación, pero nada, parecía que su suerte se había acabado.

Se tiró al suelo tras horas de búsqueda y comenzó a recordar, recordó aquello que por no sufrir se obligaba a quitarse de la cabeza pero que lo hacía estremecerse cada vez que pensaba en ello, aquel beso, aquel engañoso beso con el que lo había embaucado, para atarlo en su barco y salvar al vida de todos, ¡¡lo que daría por volver a sentirlo! Recordó su tacto, el dulce sabor de sus labios y su tierna caricia y le inundaba su olor, de forma tan profunda que parecía estar sintiéndola allí mismo-

-¡Lizzy!- se dijo a sí mismo-Tu tienes alma de pirata al igual que yo, lo se pequeña, podríamos haber ido juntos hasta el mismo limbo a correr miles de aventuras siendo felices a nuestra manera.

Siguió recordando y comenzó a pensar en las miles de cosas que le haría y en como la seduciría si volviera a verla.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

En ese momento Lizzy también recordaba a Jack, ¡¡ lo echaba de menos! ¡¡Jamás había reído tanto con nadie ¡! ni había sentido tanta curiosidad por ningún otro hombre como la sentía por él, además había algo que la atormentaba, a veces sentía que él era como ella, ¿sería que ella también tenía alma de pirata?

Y se estremeció pensando en lo que sentiría cuando volviera a verlo, justo después de aquel "beso" ¿cómo reaccionaría Jack cuando la viera? ¿Le reprocharía haberle dejado en el barco? ¿Estaría muy enfadado?

Salió de sus pensamientos inevitablemente, will se acercaba a ella y al parecer con malas noticias por al cara que traía.

-¡¡Nos vamos! ¡¡Recoge tus cosas corre!

-Will- dijo alarmada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Rápido, los partidarios de Jack ya han preparado unos cuantos botes ¡nos vamos!¡ Barbosa ha organizado un ataque para acabar con nosotros.

-¡¡¿Qué!

-¡¡RÁPIDO Y NO PREGUNTES!

Will y Lizz fueron a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron y se montaron en un bote junto a la antigua y fiel tripulación de Jack, se dirigían en pleno mar abierto al fin del mundo, con la intención de recuperar a su capitán y acabar luego con Barbosa.

Pasaron días en aquellos botes, intentando no separarse y aprovechando las pocas provisiones con las que contaban, todos estaban ya muy debilitados, pues apenas probaban bocado y el ron, lo que les empujaba a seguir, se les había acabado días atrás. Lizz parecía muy enferma, pues su constitución era mucho más débil que la de los curtidos piratas que ya estaban acostumbrados a los más diversos infortunios. Cuando creían haber perdido la esperanza se toparon con un viejo barco con bandera española.

El capitán del barco era un hombre mayor, que parecía haber comenzado a desvariar con la edad de pelo muy cano y largo y penetrantes ojos grises enmarcados por las arrugas de la experiencia. Se asomó por la borda, quería ver él mismo quienes eran aquellos extraños que se arriesgaban a viajar en bote, y quería saber cuan peligrosos eran.

-¡¡SEÑORES! ¿¿Quiénes SON USTEDES?

Will se levantó como pudo del bote dónde viajaba y se dirigió (hablando) al capitán de aquel viejo barco.

-¡¡señor! ¡¡Somos marineros que hemos perdido nuestra nave!¡¡le rogamos que nos preste su ayuda! ¡¡no pretendemos haceros daño!.

-¿y eso cómo lo sabré yo?

-¡Se lo demostraremos señor!¡Además estamos muy debilitados por las penurias! ¡Y mire a esta chica!-dijo señalando a Lizz- ¡que muere a pasos agigantados! ¿Será usted capaz de cargar en sus espaldas con al muerte de una joven?

-¡¡de acuerdo subid a bordo!- accedió aquel capitán de buen corazón.

Los tripulantes de aquel navío ayudaron a los partidarios de Jack a subir en aquel barco, y se apresuraron en facilitarle ropas, mantas y sobre todo comida.

Cuando se hubieron recuperado un poco el capitán de aquel barco tomando a Will como el jefe de aquel extraño grupo de marineros desaliñados se acercó a él para aclarar cosas.

Will se inventó una historia sobre que su barco había chocado contra un arrecife imperceptible, y que muchos de los suyos murieron y otros desaparecieron, y que antes de chocar se dirigían en busca del capitán del barco que había quedado atrapado en una isla de oriente.

-Entiendo dijo el capitán- era un hombre bueno, cuya único objetivo en la vida era reencontrarse con su mujer y sus hijas que vivían en una isla llamada Port Dial- Os ayudare si queréis con mi nave y mis provisiones a encontrar a vuestro capitán, pero a cambio quiero pediros un favor.

-¿si señor?

-Me gustaría que me guiarais después hasta Port Dial junto a mi familia, yo ya estoy viejo y he perdido facultades, dejé de ser capaz hace tiempo de guiar este navío, y estoy perdido en un mar desconocido de una tierra inexplorada para mi.

-Trato hecho, señor. Por cierto Mi nombre es William Turner.

-George House. Encantado de tenerle abordo parece un buen tipo.

Navegaron en aquel cómodo barco con destino hacia el fin del mundo con la intención de encontrar a Jack.

Todos estaban encantados con sus nuevo capitán y con su nuevo barco, no faltaba comida, ni ron, ni provisiones y aquel George era un hombre benevolente con todos ellos y aunque se había percatado en su demencia de que aquellos hombres eran piratas, no dijo nada, pues no le estaban creando ningún problema, si no al revés que parecían alegrarle sus últimos días de vida, que bien sabía que ya estaban llegando.

Lizzy se había recuperado de su debilidad y ya trabajaba el aquel barco como el resto de sus compañeros, también a ella le había gustado el cambio, George procuraba mandarle los trabajos mas fáciles a la chica pues se había encariñado con ella ya que le recordaba muchísimo a una de sus hijas, su amada Lucia. Un día entre los muchos que compartieron se percató de que la chica suspiraba de amor.

-Elizabeth ¿sería muy inoportuno preguntarte quién es el hombre que te arranca esos suspiros?

-Yo… ¿suspirar?... no, no se a que se refiere, yo no suspiro por nadie, ni amo a nadie.

-Je je- el capitán sonrió tiernamente- Mira niña que soy un hombre experimentado en ésta vida y bien se reconocer los suspiros de amor. Bien si no deseas decírmelo, respeto tu decisión.

-No es eso- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa a aquel buen hombre- Es que no estoy segura de lo que siento, ni siquiera de que si sintiera lo que creo que es esto fuera lo adecuado. Y puso cara de pena, pues el hecho de no tener claras las cosas le angustiaba.

-No te preocupes chiquita- dijo el hombre tiernamente- que veras como es lo adecuado, pues el corazón jamás se equivoca.

-¡¡gracias!- exclamó lizzy muy agradecida por aquel trato paternal que aquel hombre le brindaba.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Días atrás unos acontecimientos bien distintos le sucedían a nuestro atractivo pirata que esperaba, impotente a que lo llevaran hacia la muerte.

-Pilata, el capitán Sao Feng dice que es hola de que muelas.

-¿tan pronto? Digale señor chinito que no es necesario que se moleste en madrugar por mi, no quiero ser ninguna…¿molestia?

Sin dejarle terminar entre varios asiáticos lo cogieron y lo llevaron hacia un posted. Durante el trayecto Jack gritaba desesperado.

-¡¡Soy muy poca cosa para que me maten! ¡¡Podré ayudarlos a… a…. a hablar correctamente! ¡¡¡Les prometo tesoros! ¡¡¡Soy un temido pirata! ¡¡Podía ayudaros en vuestras misiones! ¡¡Conozco nuevas islas aun por saquear!

Ya no sabía que decir, y parecía que sus ruegos no funcionaba pues los piratas lo miraban mientras reían.

-ji ji ji ¡¡pilata cobaldica! ¡¡muele!

Ataron a Jack de Pies y manos a un poste mientras que una veintena de hombres le apuntaban con dardos venenosos.

El que parecía el jefe del grupo se acercó a el.

-¿tienes algo que decil pilata?

-¿Qué esto no es necesario?- dijo Jack buscando una última salida.

-De acueldo, pues despídete de este mundo. Vas a molil. pilata… Miró a Jack como queriendo que este dijera su nombre.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow. Dijo jack con honor en su último momento.

AL parecer su nombre causo estupor en el jefe de aquel grupo de dislocados.

-¿Jack Spallow has dicho?

-¿SI?- Jack estaba aún más asustado ¿lo torturarían por aquello?

-¡¡SOLTADLO! ¡¡ES EL HOMBLE AL QUE BUSCABAMOS!

En menos de un minuto Jack estaba libre, y esperando a saber que harían con él con cara de disgusto.

-Bienvenido a mi Tlipulación Capitan, tenemos un tlabajito plepalado para usted. JUas, juas ,juas.

Y aquel bizarro hombre comenzó a reir despiadadamente.

¿Qué tendrían preparado para nuestro querido y guapo pirata?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**_Este capitulo es un poquito más largo, espero que os haya gustado, y actualizare cuando pueda, que seguro será rápido, pues ya he terminado el otro fic. Un besazo a todas y espero vuestras opiniones, y consejos. Un besazo, y gracias por leer._**

_**Aviso:**_

_**Lo he publicado en cuanto lo he terminado, perdonar posibles fallos y de nuevo voy al día no tengo nada del siguiente capítulo.**_


	3. REENCUENTRO

**Nota:**¿quien dijo que Jack no podía ahcer de padre?

**-¡SOLTADLO¡¡ES EL HOMBLE AL QUE BUSCABAMOS!**

**En menos de un minuto Jack estaba libre, y esperando a saber que harían con él con cara de disgusto.**

**-Bienvenido a mi Tlipulación Capitan, tenemos un tlabajito plepalado para usted. JUas, juas ,juas.**

**Y aquel bizarro hombre comenzó a reir despiadadamente.**

**¿Qué tendrían preparado para nuestro querido y guapo pirata?**

-¿un trabajo para mi, muchas gracias- Jack sonrió poniendo cara extraña ¿Qué querría aquel hombre? Al menos había salvado su vida-En fin si no es mucha molestia… claro ¿podría saber de… que se trata ese pequeño… trabajillo?

-¡Pilata cotilla cada cosa a su tiempo, ja, ja,ja ¡hasta que te digamos lo contlalio tlabajalas pala nosotros calgando nuestla melcancia y dolmilas en el calabozo!

-ummm… no tengo más remedio ¿verdad?

-No¡a no sel que plefielas la muelte!

-No- hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- lo de cargar cajas esta bien. Bueno ¿dónde voy chinito?

-Nada de chinito estupido pilata soy el temido SAO FENG. Y ya es hola de que vayas al puelto a calgal cajas!

Jack jamás había oído hablar de aquel extraño hombre, así que no sabía del todo cómo se las gastaba, pero por si acaso prefería seguirle la corriente al menos hasta que encontrara una escapatoria.

-¡a sus oldenes chinito Feng!-Jack puso una mano en su frente como un soldado y siguió con paso recto fingido a aquel extraño hombre. La guardia de éste lo seguía vigilando que no cometiera ningún… error. AL final el jefe de los asiáticos se largó dejándolo al cuidado de uno de sus hombres.

Mientras se dirigía al puerto de aquella ciudad desconocida se encontró por el camino con decenas de muchachas hermosas, que ante la innovación de Jack, su piel bronceada, que veían perfectamente por que aún estaba en calzones, sus particulares ojos maquillados y su extravagante forma de andar, no paraban de mirarle curiosas y de lanzarle descarados piropos, piropos a los que Jack les contestaba con un ¡gracias querida, Un guiño de ojo o con un ! ya lo sabía!

Llegaron al puerto, era enorme y muy particular, estaba rodeado por edificios de las más pintorescas estructuras y en tonos rojizos como todo lo de aquel lugar algo que Jack Jamás había visto con anterioridad. Se quedó maravillado viendo tanta belleza y tanta particularidad. Respiró profundamente el aroma del ambiente que olía a te y disfruto de aquel efímero momento.

-¡Pilata ha tlabajal¡Ahí están las cajas que tienes que calgal! Empieza ¡YA!

Jack bufó, menudo trabajo que le esperaba.

-perdone señor chinito-dos pero ¿le importaría darme un poco de ropa? Dijo señalándole su pecho desnudo es que… no querría revolucionar aún más al sexo femenino con mi irresistible figura.

- ¡Nada de lopa! para los esclavos no hay lopa!.- gritó aquel hombre con voz chillona.

Jack volvió a mirar aquella pila de cajas y volvió a bufar ¡menuda me espera!1 ¡dijo para sus adentros!

Comenzó a cargar cajas en aquel barco que era muy diferente a los que él estaba acostumbrado a ver allí en el caribe, y mientras lo hacía observaba todo muy atentamente, buscando una forma de marcharse escapando en él ,según había oído se llamaba Geisha.

Eran ya las tantas de la noche y aún lo tenían cargando cajas, estaba agotado pues no había probado bocado en todo el día, y sudaba a mares por el esfuerzo físico. Serían las 22.00 de la noche cuando se percató de que el barco estaba vacío.

¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Miró a sus guardias que estaban fuera del barco dónde el cargaba en el suelo vigilándolo, y observó cómo mientras uno de ellos dormía placidamente el otro el apuntaba con un arma. ¡Mierda tendré que hacer algo!

Saludó con la mano y con una falsa sonrisa al hombre que le apuntaba y se dirigió hasta otra caja para llevarla al barco, procuró que pesara poco, y simulo que hacía un gran esfuerzo. Se acercó a la borda del barco y comenzó a gritarle a su guardia.

-¡chinito¡¡que llevan aquí dentro¡Pareciera como si trasportaran lo más pesado del mundo!

-¡tu a callal¡¡tlabaja!

Mientras el asiático había bajado la guardia hablándole Jack desde lo alto del barco le lanzó una caja a la cabeza, con tan buena puntería que le dio a ambos dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡Despediros de Jack Sparrow¡¡Nos veremos! Gritó orgulloso por lo que había conseguido y se dispuso a marcharse con el barco, cortando el ancla. E izando las velas.

Aquel barco era rapidísimo, casi podría asegurar que navegaba más rápido que su querido perla. Buscó por todo el lugar algo de comer y muy satisfactoriamente encontró toda la bodega llena de ron y comida.

-umm…Menudo banquete me voy a dar – dijo frotándose las manos.

Cuando fue a echarse el primer bocado a la boca observó algo inesperado. Había un niño temblando muy sucio en la cubierta del barco mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jack con pesar alejó aquel delicioso manjar de su boca se levantó del lugar dónde estaba sentado para acercarse al niño.

-perdona pero… ¿Quién eres tu renacuajo?

-Soy Chin-Pan un esclavo de los dueños de este balco- snif snif. Comenzó a llorar conmovedoramente.

-Bueno… Jack se compadeció- a ver¿ que te pasa?

-¡que es usted un estlaño¡¡y no se si va a hacelme daño, pilata!- dijo con la típica voz de los niños, no tendría más de 6 años.

Jack se agachó poniéndose a la altura de él y puso su manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la criatura.

-No te preocupes pequeño, yo cuidare de ti. Te doy mi palabra de pirata de que jamás, he dicho ¡jamás! Te haré daño.

El niño hizo un pucherito de pena.

-Glacias señor…

-A partir de ahora , pequeño serás el primero de a bordo de mi tripulación ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien señol

-Llámame capitán, capitán Jack Sparrow. ¿tienes hambre pequeño?

-Sí, Capitán Jack Spallow

Cogió al niño en brazos y se dirigió a donde había preparado su banquete.

-No pequeño Spallow no dijo condescendientemente.

- -, S-PA-RRO-W.-

-S-PA-LLO-W- Repitió el niño ya tranquilo.

-Me parece pequeño… que tengo muuuuuuuucho que enseñarte.

El niño lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, y asintió con la cabeza mientras comía ávidamente un trozo de pan con queso.

Navegaron durante un par de Días ,fueron días tranquilos y gracias a Dios no tuvieron noticias de los perversos piratas de los que habían escapado.

Durante el viaje Jack se había encariñado mucho con aquel niño, y lo trataba más que como a cualquier tripulante de su barco, como a un sobrino, o algo más. No dejaba que el niño hiciera duros trabajos ya que le parecía muy pequeño y además demasiado le habían maltratado ya aquellos desalmados piratas, lo tenía más bien de mandadero.

-¡capitan spallow!- gritó el niño

-¿Si pequeño?

-Balco a la vista

-¡que?- dijo Jack horrorizado, cogió un catalejo que había encontrado en el barco y miró. ¡Mierda! Tenía bandera española, por lo que seguramente sería algún soldado español que odiara a los piratas.

El barco se dirigía directamente a ellos, y la verdad era bastante más rápido.

-¡pequeño tienes que ayudarme tenemos que tenderles una emboscada!

-¡si señol¿Qué quiele que haga?

-Yo me esconderé dentro del barco, mientras tu finges llorar, no te preocupes que no le harán nada a un pequeño cómo tú, diles que unos piratas mataron a tus padres y que tu te escondiste en la bodega, quedándote sólo y abandonado en éste barco ¿entendido?

-Si mi capitán

Yo les cogeré por sorpresa y acabaré con unos cuantos.

-¡si señol!

-Muy bien pequeño. ¡Adelante!

En 10 minutos el barco los había alcanzado y un viejo hombre de penetrantes ojos grises se dirigía al muchachito que lloraba desconsoladamente.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

-¡un niño!- gritó Lizzy sorprendida -¡ese barco navega sólo con un niño¡Debemos ir a recogerlo!

-Yo iré junto al capitán- dijo Will.

-Pobre- dijo Lizz apenada- mira como llora desconsoladamente.

El viejo capitán fue hasta el pequeño junto a Turner.

-¿Qué te ha pasado muchachito?- dijo George con tono paternal.

-snif, snif mis padles fuelon matados pol unos malvados pilatas, y yo me escondí en la bodega, ahola Chin- Pan esta solo sin nadie en este mundo. Buagghhh buaghhh- lloro más amargamente.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos pequeño-

Will se dispuso a coger al niño para llevárselo dentro del barco, pero…

-Aghhhh- Chin-pan le pegó una patada en su partes intimas y gritó ¡ahora!

Jack salió de su escondrijo con espada en mano y amenazó a George acercándola al cuello de éste.

-¡Rindete¡y dejanos en paz!

-¡jack! Gritó will

-¿will?- dijo El pirata poniendo cara de no comprendo nada de nada.

-¡por fin te encontramos¡¡Capitán George, este es el capitán Jack Sparrow!

El niño mientras, miraba la situación sin comprender nada y al mismo tiempo una mujer, desde el otro barco miraba boquiabierta el espectáculo¡¡Jack estaba vivo! Y una lágrima de alegría se escapó de su mejilla.

-¡JACK!-murmuró para sus adentros , y suspiró dulcemente

Continuará…

P**or cierto muchas gracias a mis lectoras:**

**Irijb**

**oOaiNyOo**

**Ennaira Skywalker**

**vale **

Y agradezco vuestros reviews :P besitos  



	4. SENTIMIENTOS ACLARADOS

**-¡¡jack! Gritó will**

**-¿will?- dijo El pirata poniendo cara de no comprendo nada de nada.**

**-¡¡por fin te encontramos! ¡¡Capitán George, este es el capitán Jack Sparrow!**

No hubo sentido más alegría de verlos en toda su vida.

-¿así que este es el famoso capitán?

-Si, George, el mismísimo Jack.

-Ummm… bueno entonces podemos volver para Port Deal.

-Por supuesto Capitán George.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su embarcación.

-Por cierto Jack ¿te importaría dirigir tu el barco? Es que como ves ya soy muy mayor y creo no estar ya preparado para éstos trotes.

-Lo haré encantado- Dijo Jack con un tono exagerado.-¡Vamos Chin-Pan ¡ a partir de ahora no viajaremos solos!

El niño fue corriendo hacia Jack feliz por haber encontrado a gente que los ayudara y protegiera.

Al llegar al otro barco Jack La vio, allí estaba la mujer que había turbado sus pensamientos durante aquellos días apoteósicos, se quedó mirándola fijamente en un intenso momento de reencuentro.

Lizz no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, allí estaba Jack por quien se sentía extraña, el hombre que había hecho tambalear sus pilares y el hombre al que traicionó con un beso para salvar su vida y la de sus compañeros. ¿Qué sentiría él en éste momento? ¿La odiaría?

-Hola Jack…-- dijo con una voz casi inaudible y muy seria.

-lizZ…- y Jack hizo una especie de reverencia a la chica, como si llevase un sombrero que verdaderamente no llevaba, pues apenas llevaba unas chancletas y unos calzones.

Elizabeth no se atrevía a decir nada, estaba expectante, quería ver cómo reaccionaba el pirata.

-Jack ¿se puede saber que haces sin ropa? ¿y quien es ese niño?- preguntó will curiosamente.

-Estimados amigos, esa es una historia muy larga, que no os contaré para evitar que entréis en un estado de sueño irrefrenable. Y respecto al niño ahora es un miembro de la tripulación del que me haré cargo. Tratadlo con respeto por que será el "segundo primero de a bordo" de ésta embarcación.

El chaval se irguió orgulloso, pues por una vez en su vida sintió que era alguien importante, comenzaba a querer a Jack como un padre.

Por otra parte, will, lizzy Gibs y el resto de ex -tripulantes de la perla se echaron las manos a la cabeza, pues se dieron pronto cuenta que no era más que otra de las extravagancias del pirata.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacel?.- preguntó el niño con carita inocente a Jack

-Nada pequeño- dijo en tono paternal- tu disfruta del viaje y ve a ver si te facilitan un poco de ropa.

-De acueldo. Capitán Spallow. ¡¡a sus oldenes!

Jack sonrió tiernamente, aquel niño le estaba robando el corazón en demasiado poco tiempo. Los demás rieron al ver la escena.

-¿se puede saber de que os reís? ¡¡Pandilla de rufianes!- gritó de forma cómica.

Un marinero español se acercó a Jack, y lo miró muy extrañado, pues no sabía si seguir las ordenes de éste, no tenía buena pinta descamisado, sudado, estaba desnudo, olía fatal…

-ehhh… Capitán Sparrow ¿nos dirigimos a…?

-Port dial… Port dial…- murmuró para sí- ¡¡AL suroeste!- exclamó extasiado,-calculo que llegaremos en una semana.

-¡¡de acuerdo capitán!

-no es por incordiar, Jack- inquirió Will- pero creo que deberías darte un buen baño y ponerte algo decente.

Jack levantó los brazos y se olió las sobaqueras, provocando un gesto de repulsión en Lizzy y Ana María.

-Ummm puede que tengas razón, ¿y el baño estáaa?-preguntó enarcando exageradamente las cejas.

- Mejor será que te guíe Lizz- los demás nos quedaremos aquí ayudando en cubierta.

Verdaderamente lo que Will quería es que hubiera un encuentro entre ambos,. Al menos para saber que iba a pasar y para que Lizz aclarase sus sentimientos.

-¡Señorita ¡- jack gesticulo con el brazo indicando que pasara ella primero, y cuando se hubieron alejado de todos le susurró al oído- ¿o mejor te llamo pirata?- preguntó retóricamente con tono de reproche.

-Jack yo….Siento lo que hice… debes comprender que….

-¿Qué yo era menos importante que los demás, ¿Qué tuviste que sacrificarte besando a un sucio pirata como yo para convertirte en una heroína?

-¡¡Jack!¡¡Si que eras importante, pero en ese momento me apreció la mejor solución ¿¡¡sabes?

-Tu di lo que quieras- la cogió y al volteó acorralándola contra una pared del pasillo del barco- pero… no eres más que una pirata como yo.- y ,mostró una media sonrisa de esas que lo caracterizaban

Acercó su boca a la de la chica, y apenas rozó sus labios, pero sin llegarla a besar.

-¡¡pirata!- dijo en el mismo tono que en la Peli.

Lizz se sintió un poco agobiada, y le pego un tortazo. ¡¡plaf!

Jack sonreía divertido mientras en sus labios seguía leyéndose la palabra pirata.

-¡¡quiero aclararte algo! –gritó lizzy furiosa- ¡¡es cierto que me arrepiento de haberte dejado allí amarrado, incluso siento un poco de culpa, pero quiero que entiendas, que ¡Jamás! ¡jamás! Seré un rastrero, egoísta, mentiroso y embaucador pirata como tu.

-se te olvidó decir atractivo… querida

-ummm…. –gruñó la chica-¡¡¡ tú no tienes remedio!. Se zafó de los fuertes brazos del pirata y caminó airada en silencio hasta el baño.

-¡Aquí está el baño! ¡¡Ya puedes darte una ducha por que ¡¡hueles aa… hueles… a! ¡¡Hueles a perro muerto!- gritó llena de ira contenida.

-Si pretendes molestarme querida… no lo vas a conseguir… Jack intentaba mostrar indiferencia

Lizz en vez de irse se quedó unos minutos anonadada mirando el perfecto y moreno cuerpo del único hombre que le sacaba de sus casillas a la vez que le causaba extrañas sensaciones.

-Amor… ¿es que quieres darte un baño conmigo?- dijo Jack burlonamente.

-¡¡que dices!- se puso colorada como un tomate

-nada es que como me mirabas tan lascivamente… pues pensé igual querías divertirte un rato.

-¡¡déjame en paz!- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo Jack la llamó por última vez.

-¡¡lizz!

-¿si?- la chica estaba sorprendida.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo- y sonrió sinceramente.

-Yo también Jack- dijo la chica con ternura.- venga ¡¡no tardes!

La chica salió a cubierta a seguir trabajando, el aire ondeaba sus dorados cabellos, mientras ella divagaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se apoyó en cubierta fastidiada, pues acababa de descubrir que era cierto lo que sentía, no era atracción, ni curiosidad, ni capricho, aquel pirata le hacía ser diferente, le hacía ser ella misma y sacaba su verdadero Yo, ¿lo amaba?

-¿de nuevo pensando en él?

-Will, ¡que susto, no te esperaba- dijo entrecortadamente mientras ponía su mano en le corazón

-¿has aclarado ya algo?

La chica lo miró con pena- Pues… puede que si lo haya hecho.

-Definitivamente se acabó lo nuestro ¿no?

Una lágrima rebelde resbaló por la mejilla de la chica-Si, será lo mejor.

-Fue bonito, mientras duró- el chico la miró muy apenado-tendré que ajustar cuentas con ese ladrón de corazones- sonrió amargamente.

-ummm Will- estaba seria y con cara de circunstancia- creo que es mejor que él no sepa nada, pues no creo que sus sentimientos sean iguales que los míos.

-No te preocupes Elizabeth, por mi no sabrá nada.

-GRACIAS- y como días anteriores se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo, que dio la casualidad de que fue observado por un pirata algo celoso por al situación.

-ejem- carraspeó para interrumpir- Perdonadme tortolitos pero… ¿sabéis algo de Norringtong?

BUENO, SIENTO MUCHO QUE NO OS GUSTE TANTO, PERO ESTOY INTENTANDO HACER EL FIC RELATIVAMENTE REALISTA, POR CIERTO YA TENGO ESCRITOS HASTA EL CAPITULO 8. JUAS JUAS

**BESITOS Y GRACIAS**


	5. NO TE LO PONDRE TAN FACIL

-Pues ahora no tenemos ni idea- pero sabemos que de nuevo fue ascendido de rango, que trabaja a las órdenes de Lord Cutler Beckett y poseen el corazón de Davy Jones aunque tenemos entendido que no saben como utilizarlo.

-¿si? Aham… con que Becket…

-en fin yo me voy con George – will interrumpió los pensamientos del pirata- me ah dicho algo de que me necesitaba.- dijo mirando con complicidad a lizz.

-Ohh es cierto Will- esta le siguió la corriente y le guiñó un ojo.

De nuevo Lizz y Jack se quedaron solos, Jack ya estaba mucho más decente, pues le habían facilitado ropa, que nadie sabe como pero se las había ingeniado para que quedara como los extravagantes atuendos que solía llevar. Un tenso silencio lo envolvió todo.

-Bueno…-Jack se moría de ganas de preguntar aquello- y ¿…que tal tu compromiso con Turner amor? Estabais muy acarameladitos ahora, supongo que igual de bien que siempre ¿no?. Enarcó exageradamente las cejas esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

-Pues déjame decirte Jack- esta última palabra la dijo con retintín- que para tu curiosa información, hemos roto nuestro compromiso, y que ahoraaa- se acercó provocativamente a los labios del pirata- sólo somos buenos amigos.

Sus bocas se encontraban a micrómetros de distancia, sentían sus respiraciones e incluso notaban el tacto. La chica estaba decidida a descubrir lo que verdaderamente sentía aquel capitán por ella, Y esperó a que éste diera el último paso.

Jack sintió la necesidad de besarla, así que se arrimó lo necesario y la beso levemente creando en ella insatisfacción, pues aquel liviano beso le dejó con ganas de mucho más.

La chica lo miró extrañadísima de que no continuara. Mientras que Jack mostró una media sonrisa orgulloso.

-Querida, siento decirte que no es necesario que hagas eso, pues… no hay ningún craken cerca para que el hecho de que me beses te salve el pellejo- aquella frase estaba llena de ironía. Lizz se llenó de ira.

De pronto un niño apareció corriendo cerca de ellos.

-¡¡Jack!¡¡Jack! ¡¡mila!- Y le enseñó un enorme pescado- ¡¡lo ha pescado Chin-pan!

-¡a si?- Jack lo miró incrédulo- ¿no será que lo has cogido de aquella montaña de pescado?- rió ante la mentirijilla del pequeño quien sintiéndose descubierto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en plan " me has pillado"

Jack cogió al niño en brazos y se dirigió al baño.

-Chin pan- y puso cara de repulsión- creo que va siendo hora de que te des un buen baño.

Lizz comenzó a reír ante la situación. Ja, ja, ja

-¿te importaría bañar al muchacho? Yo iré mientras a controlar que seguimos el trayecto adecuado por la geodésica.

lizzy accedió y lo cogió en brazos, también se asqueó al oler al muchacho, por lo menos no se habría lavado en un par de semanas.

-¡¡vamos pequeño!- y le dirigió una mirada de infinito odio a Jack, pues se sentía muy humillada por que notaba que este le había rechazado.

señolita, no me ila a vel usted desnuda ¿veldad?

-Pues renacuajo – ja, ja , ja ,no va a haber mas remedio, hay que frotar bien toda esa suciedad. Dijo sonriente.

-¡Que velguenza señolita!

-Tu no tengas vergüenza, pequeño- dijo Jack riendo a carcajadas- y aprovéchate que muy pocas veces alguien tiene la oportunidad de recibir un baño de una mujer hermosa como ella. Y le guiñó un ojo a la chica pícaramente.

Mientras Lizz bañaba al pequeño juguete de la tripulación Jack se acercó Will.

-¿a si que rompisteis vuestro compromiso?

Will le lanzo una mirada de infinito odio.

-Efectivamente ¿es que te interesa?

-¿interesarme? O Turner, no entiendo por que dices eso.

-Bahh- el chico no quería meter la pata así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, que crees que deberíamos hacer cuando dejemos a George.

-Pues evidentemente, mi querido William, recuperar el corazón de Davy.

-¿Para…?- esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

-Evitar que Davy, Beckett u otro se hagan con el control del cracken y con él con los siete mares, además ¿no querías liberar a tu padre de la maldición?.

-Si, claro… dijo Will dudando de las buenas intenciones del pirata

-¡Pues manos a la obra!¡tras Port Dial! ¡Destino a Port Royal!

Will seguía sin tener las cosas claras pero… ya el tiempo le diría que hacer.

Los días pasaban rápido, no podían quejarse, pues excepto por un par de tormentas de poca intensidad no habían pasado más percances en el viaje. Durante esto días, Jack y Lizzy habían tenido poco contacto, pues tenían mucho trabajo por delante y además casi siempre estaban rodeados e gente, si no por el resto de la tripulación por el inquieto chinito que era la diversión de todos.

Apenas quedaban un par de días para llegar a su primer destino, cuando Jack observó para su regocijo que lizz por fin se encontraba sola.

La chica estaba tumbada en la cubierta pensando como siempre.

-Buenasssssss………..

-¡ah! Hola Jack- intentó fingir indiferencia, pero verdaderamente su corazón estaba a mil por hora.

- ¿Te importa que te haga compañía un rato?

-No, claro que no.

Se tumbó al lado de la chica, no sin antes haberse colocado toda su ropa adecuadamente para no estropearla.

-¿Por qué piensas últimamente tanto?

- cosas mías, dijo nerviosamente.

-¿cosas tuyas?ummm ¿no será que hay alguien que te ha robado el corazón?

Dijo acercándose a ella seductoramente.

-¡¡jack!- Elizabeth no podría resistirse, y lo sabía

El pirata comenzó a besarla, el llevaba el mando, dirigía sus labios y gobernaba sobre aquel beso, la chica se sentía como un juguete a su merced.

Aquel beso le demostró que el pirata también sentía algo por ella, estaba segura de haber sentido el corazón de este acelerarse al tocarle la piel , y eso no lo provocaba un beso a cualquiera. Así que aprovechando que no había nadie cerca decidió tomar ella las riendas para demostrarle al pirata que es lo que sentía, se incorporó y se colocó estratégicamente sobre Jack.

La posición era la siguiente, mientras Jack estaba tumbado boca arriba, la chica estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Se deshizo el moño que llevaba y dejó caer su larga melena sobre le pirata, rozando el pecho ya descubierto de éste con sus puntas, causándole placenteras caricias.

Jack por fin estaba seguro de lo que Lizz sentía por él, sonrió para sus adentros, sin embargo, no se lo pondría tan fácil, le haría sufrir un poco hasta demostrarle que él también la quería y la deseaba.

Lizz se inclinó sobre el pirata y se dispuso a besarle, rozaron sus labios, y comenzaron un suave beso, lleno de pasión, muy lento. Mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Jack acarició las manos de la chica, rozó la parte más sensible de su torso. Ya estaba bien por aquel día, se dijo , sonrió malvadamente y puso las manos en el trasero de ésta, luego la giró bruscamente asustándola ante lo repentino del acto y se colocó encima de ella.

-No,no,no, querida, creía que eras una dama mas decente que todo esto. No te puedes dejar embaucar por un Pirata mentiroso. Y se marchó dejándola en el suelo confundida y despechada.

-¡¡te juro que me las pagaras! ¡¡Maldito Sparrow!- estaba muerta de rabia

-No te preocupes amor, es normal que tengas esos sentimientos hacia un hombre como yo, atractivo, guapo, varonil… en definitiva Soy irresistible. No me lo tomaré a mal. Cuando quieras diversión acude a mí, pero… ahora no me apetece.

Lizz no se podía creer aquello ¡¡Jack le había rechazado! ¡¡el pirata más pervertido de todo el Caribe español! Que incluso se había acostado con el adefesio de Tia Dalma. Se fue indignada y muerta de rabia a su camarote, no se lo podía creer.

Se tumbó en la cama cruzando los brazos esperando a que se le pasara la ira contenida.

-¡¡se va a enterar! ¡¡Se la pienso devolver! ¿¡¡Pero quien se ha creído que es!

Resopló haciendo que parte del flequillo que caía sobre su frente ondeara.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo, ¡aja! ¡¡ Mi venganza será terrible Jack Sparrow!

La noche que llegaran a Port Dial, aquel pirata prepotente se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno. Juas ,juas ,juas.

Aquella misma noche ambos se reencontraron a la hora de la cena que todos compartían en un gran camarote que servía como comedor.

-¡¡¡hola Liiiizzzzz!- Dijo Jack burlonamente mientras saludaba a la chica con la mano sonriendo malvadamente.

-Jaaack- La chica le correspondió sonriendo igual de falsamente que el pirata y procuró sentarse lo más lejos posible de él.

Mientras tanto dos personas observaban la situación, un Will molesto miraba con ojos entrecerrados y lleno de celos, que aunque simulaba comprender a la chica no había aceptado que la hubiera perdido. Y un Capitán George que miraba divertido habiendo comprendido por fin por quien suspiraba su querida Elizabeth.

-Bueno comencemos la cena mi querida tripulación. Pero… antes quiero agradecer vuestra ayuda durante el viaje… -dijo con voz ronca- y me gustaría celebrar nuestro regreso a Port Dial con una gran fiesta ¿Qué os parece?

Todos comenzaron a vitorear ¡¡si! ¡¡Capitán! ¡hurra ,hurra!

Una chica entre tanto se frotaba las manos,¡ genial, esa sería su oportunidad para ejecutar su venganza contra Jack.

La cena terminó sin incidencias, habían pasado un buen rato, como siempre en el que los chistes verdes, las aventuras y toda clase de opiniones de la mas diversa índole inundaban el ambiente.

Serían las una de la mañana cuando Lizz cansada y bostezando se dirigía a su camarote a dormir.

-¡¡Buenas noches capitán George, ¡¡buenas noches Will! Y después le dirigió una mirada de infinito odio a Jack.

Cuando iba hacia su camarote alguien le agarró por detrás, cogiéndola de la cintura y acercando sensualmente su boca a la oreja de la muchacha.

-¿tan pronto te acuestas, querida?

La chica se liberó de los brazos del pirata.

-¡¡si!- gritó- ¿es que te molesta?

-Ni mucho menos amor, es que lo de esta mañana me dio mucho que pensar y pensé… que…, sin ningún compromiso, claro, podríamos divertirnos un rato.

Y sonrió provocativamente.

-Plaf-

-Aughh- El pirata acentúo más la sonrisa ante aquel tortazo.

-¡Soy una señorita decente!

-Pues… esta mañana no me lo parecía….

-¿es que quieres otro?- dijo remangándose la manga mientras le enseñaba la mano.

-depende…- se acercó diciendo esto a los labios de la chica.

Pero… un chinito les interrumpió de nuevo el momento…

-Snif sniff- lloraba mientras se frotaba los ojos. - ¡¡Capitan Spallow!

Jack lo cogió paternalmente mientras lizzy sonreía conmovida.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeño?

-¡¡una tolmenta capitan! ¡¡los layos caen y asustan a Chin–Pan.

-¿quieres venir a dormir conmigo muchacho?

A lizzy se el caía la baba, viendo al escena.

-¿pero eso no sela de cobaldes, mi capitán?

-Noooooo, que va- Jack contorsionó al cara graciosamente- Digamos que será por razones meramente profesionales.

-Vale, dilemos que hablalemos de negocios.

-Exacto.

Jack se dio la vuelta y fue a su camarote con el chiquillo en brazos.

-Buena noche querida, que pena que esta noche no pudiera ser… Volteó un poco la cara y media sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

-¡¡imbecil!- Murmuró Lizzy- Se va a enterar.

Jack llegó a su camarote y acomodó al niño tapándolo con mantas para que no pasara frío, y luego se acostó el.

-Buenas noches pequeño- y le acarició el cabello tiernamente.

Continuara….

**BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y MAÑANA UN POQUITO MÁS DE ACCIÓN :p TENGO QUE DAROS UNA MALA NOTICIA, QUE ESTOY ENM UNA CRISIS CON ESTE FIC, Y NO SE PRO QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO QUE SE PASE PRONTO Y YA ESTA. BESITOS A TODAS GUAPISIMAS**


	6. LA VENGANZA

Hacía muy buen día cuando llegaron a Port Dial, una ciudad extraña y a la que desde luego jack no estaba acostumbrado, pues casi toda la gente era ¡¡decente!

El primero lugar al que se dirigieron fue la casa del señor George, Lizz, Will, Gibs, Jack y el pequeño Chin- Pan acompañaron al Hombre a ver a su familia, mientras el resto de la tripulación o se había ido a descansar, o a beber o bien a visitar a sus familias si las tenían.

Observaron conmovidos un hermoso reencuentro entre padre, mujer e hijas. Que tras hablar de sus aventuras les invitaron a comer, invitación que muy educadamente aceptaron.

Tras la lujosa y abundante comida todos se dispusieron a organizar la fiesta que acontecería aquella noche en la Gran Mansión del capitán George, que desde luego era digna de un hombre de su nivel.

Jack observaba curiosamente la cantidad de objetos de valor que había en aquel lugar, mientras se frotaba las manos, ummm… tenia un plan para todo aquello.

Mientras que lizz que había visto su gesto…

-¡¡Jack! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿A mi? –dijo poniendo cara de infinita inocencia- desde luego, amor no se a que te refieres. Y le sonrió pícaramente.

Lizzy se acercó más al hombre, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, y abriendo mucho los ojos le advirtió:

-¡¡como se te ocurra coger algo de éste buen hombre que nos ha ayudado! ¡¡te juro! ¡¡Que te las veras conmigo!- mientras decía esto ultimo se remangó las mangas de la camisa que llevaba en señal de amenaza.

-¡¡vale! ¡¡vale!- no hace falta que te pongas así amor.

Toda la tarde estuvieron preparando la fiesta, en la que habría cientos de botellas de ron, Deliciosos manjares y buena música. Un par de horas antes de que empezara Lizz avisó de que saldría.

-¿Dónde vas Elizabeth? – Will se moría de curiosidad.

-Pues ya sabes… soy una dama, debo arreglarme para estar presentable.

-¡¡querida…! ¡¡Aunque la mona se vista de seda… Mona se queda!- dijo Jack burlándose de ella.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso a Will le había hecho bastante gracia la ocurrencia del pirata.

-¡¡desgraciado!- y se marchó herida en su orgullo a pasos acelerados.

Elizabeth estuvo al menos una hora dando vueltas por el pueblo buscando un vestido hermoso y sexy para llevar esa noche, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada estaba ya desesperada, cuando en un puesto del mercado vio exactamente lo que buscaba, un vestido rojo intenso, con un pronunciado escote, muy ajustado al cuerpo, y que en la parte trasera estaba descubierta casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, insinuando y mostrando gran parte de sus esbelta figura. Compró el vestido por tres chelines, y la mujer le regalo una hermosa flor para ponérsela en el cuello a juego y un cinto para el cabello.

Fue rápido a su camarote, procurando que no la viera nadie y tras darse un buen baño se vistió. Mirándose al espejo observó que estaba realmente deslumbrante, aquel vestido le hacia una estupenda figura, marcando y acentuando sus curvas. Jack no podría resistirse, lo provocaría y cuando estuviera dispuesto a… lo dejaría tirado con dos palmos de narices. Juas, juas, juas

Dejó caer su hermosa melena Rubia que ya le llegaba por a la cintura y se colocó la cinta en el pelo para evitar que este le molestara en el rostro. Por último se puso la flor que la buena mujer le había regalado. Ajam, estaba preciosa y fue satisfecha a la fiesta.

La fiesta ya había empezado, todos los piratas bebían y reían encantados por el buen ambiente, el capitán George se había encargado de traer a algunas mujeres de la calle para animar la fiesta, y pronto empezaron a sonar por el ambiente los piropos descarados de algunos de los piratas.

Will estaba impacientándose, pues estaba preocupado por la ausencia de Elizabeth, no era normal que ella llegara tan tarde ¿le habría pasado algo?

Y mientras nuestro querido Jack, se camelaba a una de las de las mujeres de dudosa reputación que había asistido a ganarse unos chelines, cantándole sus aventuras, mitad ciertas y mitad inventadas. Pero algo lo distrajo, paró de hablar de forma repentina, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella hermosa chica, de cuerpo perfecto y hermosos ojos que acababa de regresar, Lizz.

-¡¡perdona capitán ¡! ¿me escuchas?

-si, si claro, pero perdona… es que… me siento un poco raro, voy a ver si me da el aire.

-¡pero jack! ¡¡Si estamos en un patio al aire libre!

El pirata se marchó sin hacer caso a la fastidiosa mujer. Haciendo un gesto con la mano como que pasaba del tema. Se acercó a Lizz, y no dijo nada se limitó a quedarse de pie mirando a la muchacha con el cuello ligeramente inclinado y sonrisa traviesa.

Lizz intentó ignorarlo, pero al cabo de unos cinco minutos en esa situación se puso nerviosa.

-¿se puede saber que haces?

-nada, sólo comprobaba… que la mona sigue siendo una mona.

Lizz sintió que un jarro de agua fría le caía, allí estaba, preciosa, deslumbrante, cualquier hombre hubiera querido estar en esos momentos con ella, sin embargo el hombre con quien quería estar, curiosamente era el único que no. ¿Ironías de la vida?

-Mira, capitán- dijo esto con mucho retintín- le agradecería que me ignorara durante toda la noche, del mismo modo que yo haré con usted. Sonrió falsamente y se dio la vuelta.

-¡¡Will!- Llamó al muchacho despechada, para provocar en el pirata celos

-¡!por fin llegaste!¡¡Estaba preocupado por que tardabas!- dijo él

Y la chica sorprendiéndolo le dio un gran y largo abrazo.

-¡¡lizz…!- will se quedó patidifuso- ¿a que viene eso?

-Nada, simplemente que me alegro de volver a verte.

-Nñiñiñi- Jack estaba que echaba chispas- Nada- dijo con tono pueril- que me alegro de volver a verte. Se burló deliberadamente de la chica.

-baghh! jack márchate!- espetó Lizz sonriendo, pues había conseguido lo que quería.

Sin embargo, los efectos no fueron los deseados, ya que Will que desde luego no es tonto se dio cuenta de esto, y se fue dolido, no quería que la chica lo utilizase para darle celos al pirata, pues aun la quería

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amorcito lizz?¿tan pronto se ha cansado de ti?

- déjame en paz ¡¡estupido!- gritó con mucha rabia

Se fue airada a una esquina escondida y comenzó a beber ron como una cosaca, ¡mierda! nada estaba saliendo como esperaba, sin embargo todavía estaba decidida a seguir su magnifico plan. Juas, juas, juas

Al cabo de un rato tuvo que dejar de beber ron, no quería emborracharse, aun así ya había bebido bastante y estaba muy "entonadilla"

Jack que no le había quitado el ojo en toda la noche se sorprendió al verla venir hacia él.

-Jaaaaaaack…- se plantó delante del pirata con una seductora sonrisa y comenzó a acariciarle los carnosos labios con la yema de los dedos- ¿no te apetece un poco de diversión esta noche?- y se acercó mucho al hombre poniéndose de puntillas hasta que se rozaron sus labios.

Jack reaccionó cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola hasta su cuerpo.

-si tu quieres….- Sonrió traviesamente y le sorprendió con un beso en la boca lleno de pasión.

-ja, ja, ja- pensaba la chica-¡¡ has caído en mi trampa,

Jack como por casualidad observó aquella sonrisa llena de malicia en la cara de la chica y sospechó lo que tramaba, pero… el tenía otro plan para ella y lo que estaba haciendo le venía como anillo al dedo.

-Querida, ¿en tu camarote o en el mío?- siguió con el juego de deseo rozándole los labios.

-En el tuyo mismo ¿Qué importa eso?- ji, ji, ji.pensaba.

El pirata la cogió de la mano y ambos fueron hasta el camarote de éste. No hablaron durante el camino, simplemente ambos sonreían segurísimos de que su plan salía tal y como esperaban.

-Madam…- dijo Jack elegantemente.

-¡gracias!- sonrisa maliciosa

Jack sin que Elizabeth se diera cuenta cerró el camarote con pestillo, y puso la llave en buen recaudo. La cogió de la cintura y comenzó a besarla con toda la pasión que sentía, mientras que sus ávidas manos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¡¡¡Jack no vayas tan rápido! Je, je. Se separó un poco del pirata, y sin dejar de sonreír lo empujo a la cama.- Déjame sorprenderte.

-Estupendo- dijo Jack expectante- lo que la dama desee- estaba ya bastante excitado y media sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

La chica comenzó a desabrocharse los botones muy provocadoramente mientras danzaba sensualmente para Jack. Se quitó el cinto del pelo, y mientras seguía bailando al son de una música imaginaria, se acercó al pirata sentándose luego a horcajadas, como en la otra ocasión sobre él.

Jack no podía controlarse, tenía ya una gran excitación y no paraba de jadear. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que la chica seguía balanceándose sobre el. Intentó besarla, pero Lizz comenzó con su juego, y evitaba que lo hiciese, igual hacía cuando intentaba el pirata meter la mano bajo su vestido o en su escote. Aquel juegue cito excitaba aun más a Jack.

Cuando la chica hubo creído que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente excitado y que casi no se podría contener le dijo.

-¡¡Oh! ¡¡jack, lo siento, pero…, creo que se me han quitado las ganas de divertirme.- dijo muy irónicamente-Lo beso en la punta de la nariz y se dispuso a marcharse. Sin embargo sucedió algo que no tenía planeado, Jack la agarró fuertemente evitando que la chica se marchara, y la volteó atrapándola bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

-perdona amor, pero debes terminar lo que has empezado... ummm- gimió mientras desabrochaba los últimos botones del vestido, dejando el pecho de la chica al descubierto, que comenzó a besar.

-¡¡jack para! ¡¡Por favor!¡¡ Yo no quería esto en verdad! ¡¡Era una venganza, por lo del otro día!- dijo al chica asustada

-Shuuuuuuuu- tu déjate llevar amor

-¡¡no por favor, además no quiero hacer esto con alguien que no me ame! ¡¡Jack no sigas!El atractivo pirata dejó de hacer, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión seria.

-¿y quien te ha dicho que no te ame?

Lizz no se esperaba aquella respuesta, se quedó blanca como la leche.

-Pues…, me lo has demostrado tú en los últimos días, no haces mas que molestarme y, no se si será por lo de la perla o por alguna otra razón, pero… yo sufro ¿sabes?- dijo con voz de pena.

-pues quiero dejarte algo claro- dijo en el tono serio de antes, acariciando la mejilla de la chica que estaba tumbada bajo su peso- Lizz, te amo. Te amo desde que estuvimos en aquella isla y tu acabaste con todas las botellas de ron, siempre te he amado, pero siempre te vi Demasiado lejos de mi como para hacer algo, además… estaba Will.

La chica no sabia que decir, jamás pensaba que oiría de aquel pirata tan hermosas palabras.

Jack… yo… no se que decir, sólo que me robaste el corazón, y ahora ya no recuero cuando.

-Pues pequeña no digas anda y déjate llevar…

Lizzy se dejó llevar. Sentía cómo el pirata le tocaba aquellas partes que nadie antes había tocado, cómo moría bajo sus expertas caricias y se dejaba besar por todo el cuerpo por aquel hombre al que pertenecía su corazón. Tras los preliminares, y muy excitados ambos se dispusieron a unirse , plenamente y por siempre uno al otro.

-Jack ¿de verdad me amas?

-Mas que a mi vida Elizabeth- dijo rozando sus labios, con sus dedos.- ¿estas preparada?

-Sí, eso creo.

Y comenzó allí una noche de pasión inigualable, en la que los jadeos eran la música del ambiente, y el placer inundaba sus cuerpos. Ya nadie podría separar sus sentimientos después de aquello.

A la mañana siguiente, lizz despertó molesta por que un rayo de luz insistía en templar su rostro.

-Umm…- levantó los brazos desperezándose- y lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos de su hombre que al observaban tiernamente.

-buenos días querida

CONTINUARA…

No se cuando podré volver a actualizar, pero no lo haré hasta que no tenga la historia medio encaminada, que es que estoy un poquito depre. Besitos a todas:P


	7. NOS ATACAN

Estaba un poco desubicada, no recordaba muy bien dónde se encontraba, pero… allí estaba desnuda junto al hombre al que amaba.

-¡Jack!- comenzó a recordar todo, los besos, las caricias, la pequeña punzada de dolor que sintió, los orgasmos, a Jack sobre ella amándola…. Y se sintió feliz, realmente feliz de estar dónde estaba y de lo que había hecho.

Jack la acariciaba mientras la miraba tiernamente, con una sonrisilla en los labios que nadie le podía quitar.

-¿y que tal¿Te parezco buen amante, amor?

-Baghhh, nada fuera de lo común- Dijo la chica burlándose de él.

-¿a si¿con que esas tenemos? me parece a mi, querida, que voy a tener que darte una lección.

Pues tendrás que dármela entonces, pero no precisamente ahora, por que… me voy antes de que alguien se entere…- dijo esto con un beso rápido en los labios al pirata.

Jack se incorporó con el rostro inundado de picardía.

-¿y que importa?

-No se, pero es que no quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo, en especial ummm… Will

-Will, Will, siempre pensando en él- estaba celoso- aaaaggggg

-no te pongas celoso, Amor :P-dijo esto último imitándolo, mientras se ponía el vestido.- Me voyyyyyyy.

Lizz se marchó dejando a Jack tumbado en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos, y embargado por un sentimiento que ya casi no recordaba, la felicidad, había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, con Elizabeth, la mujer que amaba, y desde luego , por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien le quitara aquello que tenía.

Lizz se fue ha su habitación para asearse un poco pues todo su cuerpo olía a Jack, y un poquito a ron también, procuró ir despacio para que no la descubriera nadie pero…

-lizz¿Dónde te metiste anoche? Te estuve buscando

-Ammm… pues…tuve la necesidad de darme una vuelta

El chico abrió enormemente la boca sorprendido.

-¿todavía no te has acostado?- dijo sarcásticamente, pues se había dado cuenta de todo al verla con el vestido…

Elizabeth no sabía que decir, se quedo de pie callada, y con una mueca en los labios esperando a que el chico le echara la bronca.

-en fin Elizabeth, veo que caíste antes de lo que yo me suponía, solo te doy un consejo- estaba muy enfadado- que tengas mucho cuidado… se dio la vuelta y se fue malhumorado, no le habló a Elizabeth hasta mucho tiempo después.

-¡mujeres, Dos años comprometidos, dos años amándola más que a mi vida, dándole todo lo que tengo… y ¿para que, para que me deje por ese… ese… Baghhh- murmuraba enfadado, mientras golpeaba con los puños unos sacos que había sobre la cubierta del barco.

Jack apareció sorprendido de ver el espectáculo.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó enarcando una ceja con incomprensión.

Will, inclinó levemente al cabeza, le dedicó una buena mirada de odio, y se lanzó a él como alma que lleva el diablo dispuesto a partirle la cara y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡que que me pasa!- comenzó a golpearle- ¡se que te has aprovechado de lizzy!

-¡para, para hombre que te vas a hacer daño!- dijo esquivando los golpes que podía como podía- ¡yo no me he aprovechado de nadie¡ si hemos hecho algo, Turner, ha sido por que ambos estábamos de acuerdo y nos queremos!

-¿pretendes que me lo crea¡¡Tú no eres capaz de querer a nadie¡Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco!- gritaba, atrapándole bajo su peso en el suelo, mientras agarraba el cuello del pirata con las dos manos.

Ahora fue Jack el que atacó, y rodeó a Turner, siendo esta vez él el que estaba encima y apoyaba sus manos sobre el cuello del muchacho.

-¡No te equivoques chaval¡¡si que amo a Elizabeth, con toda mi alma!desde hace tiempo, si antes no me acerque a ella, fue por que tu estabas, pero ya eso se acabo ¿entiendes?

Will tragó saliva, y sintió como un jarro de agua fría le caía¿jack amaba a Elizabeth?

-Me parece muy bien, Sparrow, pero te advierto- dijo en tono amenazador- que como se te ocurra hacerle daño tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

-Ummm, no te preocupes que no será necesario.- dijo tranquilamente, luego su tono se volvió entre amenazador y cómico- Y yo te advierto, que cómo te acerques a mi chica, traspasando el límite de la amistad, juro que te haré sufrir. ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso será mientras sea tu chica, jack, por que en cuanto vea que lo vuestro se termina, se enfría o no tiene futuro, pienso volver a conquistarla. Y eso es un aviso. No me rendiré así por que así.- Se levantó del suelo, frotándose el polvo de los pantalones y le tendió una mano al pirata.

-¿amigos?- dijo un Will, mas irónicamente que amablemente.

-¡amigos!- exclamó jack apretando las manos de Will con todas sus fuerzas. El chico le correspondió ese "afectuoso" gesto con la misma intensidad. Estuvieron un par de minutos dándose la mano y mirándose amenazadoramente, hasta que llegó alguien que les hizo dejar el conflicto.

-¡Capitán Spallow¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Chin pan lanzándose a los brazos del pirata.

-Pues zarparemos en un par de horas ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Bien¿y vamos a vivil muchas aventulas?

-Muchísimas, pequeño, dijo orgulloso.

Prepararon el barco para zarpar, y tras despedirse de los amigos que habían hecho durante el trayecto desde oriente a Port Dial, en especial del Capitán George y de su familia, que muy amablemente les había "prestado" su barco. Se dirigieron destino Port Royal con la intención de recuperar el corazón de Davy Jones.

Jack muy orgulloso de comenzar una nueva aventura y feliz por haber conseguido a la mujer que quería, dirigía el timón del barco mientras un pequeño "segundo primero de abordo" le hacía compañía. Serían las 8 de la tarde cuando volvió a ver a Lizzy después de su romántico encuentro.

Elizabeth se acercó a el por las espaldas, rodeando al pirata con sus brazos, y rozando su mejilla con la propia.

-¡hola pirata!

Jack se limitó a sonreír, disfrutando del momento. Ambos se quedaron así durante un buen rato.

-Bueno….- saltó Jack al cabo de unos minutos- Me parece que ya es hora de que mi primero de abordo cene y se acueste, que es muy tarde.

-No Jack ¡es muy templano!

-No- lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta al cocina para darle algo de comer- es muy tarde, y tienes que descansar para el largo, largo, largo día que nos depara mañana.

-Jo- puso cara de penita.

-¡Venga muchachote!

Jack le dio un vaso de leche y un buen bocadillo de queso con jamón y lo llevó a la cama.

Cuando salió, un sonriente Lizzy le esperaba en la puerta del camarote.

-Umm… veo que te has encariñado mucho con el niño.

-¿yo? Que va…- dijo haciéndose el fuerte- pero es que alguien se debe hacer cargo de ese mocoso

-Claro, claro ¡confiesa capitán!- dijo acorralándolo de coña contra la pared.

Bueno…- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello- puede que un poquito…

-ja, ja, ja- rió lizzy

Jack sonrió, con cara de me has pillado, y ambos fueron a cenar.

Aquella noche durmieron en el camarote de Lizzy, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, y desde luego jack no le iba a dejar ni un solo momento de descanso mientras pudiera.

Pasaron un par de días, y las cosas entre la pareja estaban bastante bien, aunque a veces discutían, pues tenían fuertes caracteres, el resto del día se lo pasaban demostrándose su cariño, cuidando del pequeño chinito o realizando su trabajo. Mientras un hombre, muerto de rabia se tenía que aguantar observando a la pareja.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

Una noche, mientras Jack y Elizabeth, estaban haciendo de las suyas..

-ja, ja,ja¡Jack, ja, ja, ja

El hombre asomó la cabeza por debajo de las sabanas.

-¿te ha gustado¿Por qué puedo seguir haciéndotelo? (((pensad aquí lo que os de la gana, juas, juas, juas)))

-Mucho, pero prefiero que estés aquí- dijo la chica mientras tiraba del pirata, hasta su altura.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, amor.

Cuando estaban a punto de empezar, alguien entró en la habitación exaltado, gritando, horrorizado ¡CAPITAN¡¡NOS ATACAN!

Lizz se tapó, muerta de vergüenza, mientras Jack salió rápido y se vistió.

-¿los reconoces?

-No capitán, no reconozco esa bandera, pero se ve que son más numerosos que nosotros.

-¡de acuerdo¡¡todos a sus puestos!- comenzó a gritar.,

Jack cogió un catalejo y observó al barco, que les atacaba con diversos tipos de explosivos, eran los asiáticos, el mismo hombre que había estado a punto de matarle.

-¡Gibs encárgate del timón¡yo iré a los cañones¡William! acompáñame.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a los cañones, donde un grupo no muy numerosos de piratas esperaba órdenes.

-¡a la de tres disparad!

Mientras tanto Lizz se vestía rápido, se puso un atuendo similar, al de la segunda película, pantalones, y camisa de chico, y se dirigió a ver en que podía ayudar.

Todos luchaban como verdaderos héroes, lanzaban todo lo que estuviera en su alcance, botellas vacías, cajas, cubiertos, de todo… Pero, no tenían ninguna posibilidad, de ganar, pues eran muchos más y estaban mejor armados que ellos.

En un último intento de actuar, lizz se dispuso a lanzar una caja, que quedaba a uno de los marineros asiáticos, que ya estaban prácticamente al lado del barco de nuestros amigos. Pero se percató de algo, detrás de esa caja, estaba el pequeño Chin-Pan temblando de miedo, y llorando.

-¡ven aquí pequeño¡¡Te llevare a un lugar seguro!-lizz lo cogió en brazos y se dispuso a esconderlo en la bodega. Sin embargo antes de que diera un par de pasos, un hombre grande, de constitución recia, de ojos rasgados y que vestía un elegante uniforme, la había agarrado tapándole la boca ¡los asiáticos habían alcanzado el barco!

CONTINUARA…

Agradezco los reviews a ver que os parece la historia juas juas juas. besitos


	8. PRISIONERA

El asiático que no era otro que Sao Feng, agarró bruscamente a la muchacha y le puso una daga en el cuello con intención de degollarla, mientras miraba a Jack para observar su reacción, con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Jack no podía moverse, estaba horrorizado.

-¡¡por favor no hagas eso!

-¿Pol que no iba a hacelo Spallow?¿que me ofleces a cambio?

-Lo que tu quieras, pero por favor déjala vivir.

-Entiendo… Pilata, esta mujer te impolta y mucho… y la volteó para besarle forzadamente en los labios, sólo para hacerle daño a Jack, la muchacha, se resistía, con todas sus fuerzas, le mordió causándole una gran herida y luego le escupió su sangre en la cara.

-¡¡Muchacha estupida!- gritó con voz chillona- Y le arreó un bofetón que la tiró al suelo.

Jack y Will, que lo había visto también todo, fueron corriendo a ver cómo estaba, yacía semiconsciente y tenía una gran herida que sangraba en la frente.

Cuando Jack fue a tocarla, Sao Feng, le puso la espada en el cuello.

-¡¡no pilata! ¡¡No puedes tocala!

Jack se sintió impotente.

¡¡¿¿Qué quieres maldito?

-ja, ja, ja- comenzó a reir ladinamente- quielo que me hagas un tlabajito, me llevale a la chica hasta que tu consigas lo que quielo.

-¿y se puede saber que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Jack lleno de furia.

-Quielo el colazón de Davy Jones, ja, ja, ja, tienes una semana para conseguilmelo, si no… - se llevó un dedo al cuello haciendo un gesto de que lo cortaba- la chica molila. ¿Estas de acueldo?. Dejalé que esta chusma de tripulación te acompañe, les peldonalemos su vida.

Jack, temblaba de rabia, no se lo podía creer, aquel hombre estaba a punto de separarle de Elizabeth, y el no podía hacer nada.

¿de acueldo pilata?- volvió a preguntar impacientándose

-de acuerdo- asintió lleno de dolor, pero haría lo que fuera por lizzy-Júrame que no le harás daño.

-Te lo julo, pelo solo hasta que se cumpla el tlato, después halé lo que quela con ella. Una mueca macabra que puso los pelos de punta a Jack asomó en su rostro.

-Déjame que me despida de ella.

-¡Sólo un minuto!

Jack se acercó a la chica, mientras una veintena de piratas asiáticos le amenazaban con sus espadas.

-Volveré- le susurró al oído, muy dulcemente.

-Lo se Jack,- apenas podía articular palabras- confío en ti- y acarició la mejilla del pirata suavemente.

Este la besó con mucha dulzura en los labios.

-¡¡ya esta bien! ¡¡¡paltid ya!

Jack se separó de mala gana de la mujer a la que amaba cogió a chin-pan que estaba acurrucado a su lado y se dirigió a toda prisa al timón del barco para continuar la travesía, cuanto menos estuviera Lizz en las manos de aquel hombre, mucho mejor.

Vio apenado como aquel barco asiático se alejaba con Lizz, y un mal presentimiento le inundó por dentro ¿habría hecho lo correcto? Todo el mundo miraba el dolor reflejado en la cara de Jack, tenía la mirada perdida, y llevaba el timón de forma agresiva con una mano, mientras que con la otra bebía desesperadamente de una botella de ron, como si aquel líquido le fuera a devolver a su chica.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él durante los siguientes dos días, cuando les quedaban apenas un par de horas para llegar a Port Royal, un Will con cara de circunstancias fue al camarote de Jack , donde este estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con cara incomprensible.

-Jack… quedan un par de horas para llegar a Port Royal

-Muy bien…- Se levantó con esfuerzo y se vistió con lo primero que cogió.

-Jack…- al muchacho le costaba hablar- pero se notaba que quería decirle algo. -La quieres de verdad ¿cierto?

-Mas que a mi vida.- contestó el pirata con cara de circunstancia.

Will se acercó a Jack y le dio un abrazo fraternal para darle animos.

-¡¡la rescataremos!

-perdona pero… no eres mi tipo- se atrevió a bromear jack, destrozando la intensidad del momento. Para luego devolverle el abrazo

-Je, je, je- sonrió Will- no cambiaras… NUNCA

Llegaron port Royal y se dispusieron a bajar del barco. Sobornaron al vigilante del puerto para que mantuviera el barco a buen recaudo sin necesidad de conocer sus identidades y se dispusieron a trazar un plan.

-Will, tu entraras por al puerta trasera. Y te desharás de los guardas que haya allí vigilando

-Moris, tu eres bueno escalando- introdúcete por la ventana. Y haz lo mismo

-Yo iré por la puerta principal. Simularé que soy un pobre borracho que necesita una limosna

-y el resto que nos cubra las espaldas.

Una vez dentro que todo el mundo busque el corazón

¿de acuerdo?

-¿y yo capitan?- preguntó Gibs, sintiéndose un poco inútil-

-Tu gibs, tendrás la tarea más importante de todas. Cuidaras del pequeño Chin-pan

-¡¡pero capitán! ¡¡no soy una niñera!

-Soy tu capitán, asi que yo decido si eres o no una niñera, Gibs.-Dijo altaneramente.

Gibs cogió al niño y se fue refunfuñando.

Se acercaron a la casa de Lord Becket y comenzaron con el plan, todos lograron entrar en la casa del hombre como bien habían acordado, pero cuando llegaron no se esperaban encontrar lo que hallaron.

-¡¡Jack sparrow!- Dijo un hombre mientras apuntaba con una pistola a la sien del pirata.

-Encantado de volver a verte

-¡¡Lord Becket!- sonrisa irónica en la cara de jack- el placer es mío.

-Es una pena ¿de verdad creíste que podías pasar desapercibido ante mis 148 guardias? ¡¡Jack! ¡¡me subestimas!

Jack hizo una mueca con la cabeza. De decepción

-¡¡comodoro Norrintong, lleva a Sparrow y a sus compinches a las mazmorras!

-¡capitán Sparrow!- interrumpió jack, gesto ante el que Becket se limitó sonreir con superioridad.

-¡¡me temo que no es posible, señor!- contesto un comodoro con mucha mejor pinta que en anteriores ocasiones, que apareció bajando las escaleras de la salita dónde estaban.

-¿Qué significa eso?- gritó Becket furioso

-Los amigos de Sparrow, consiguieron escapar señor.

-agghhh…- Becket estaba furioso-¡¡pues haced lo que sea por atraparlos!¡¡aunque el premio gordo lo tenemos aquí!- sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Jack.

-¡¡llevadlo a las mazmorras! Y sobre las nueve lo quiero en mi despacho, quiero someterle a un interrogatorio. Mañana al amanecer será ajusticiado en la horca.

-¡¡si señor!

Y un par de soldados de bajo rango, encadenaron a Jack metiéndolo en un calabozo.

-¡¡Mierda! La segunda vez que me apresan y que me intentan matar en menos de un mes- murmuró cabreado.

De ponto recordó a Elizabeth, no podía quedarse allí quieto, tenía que hacer algo y cuanto antes por conseguir aquel corazón ¿pero el que? Parecía que no había salida por ninguna parte, sólo estaba rodeado de pared, sin ni siquiera una mísera ventana.

Tras unas horas de escapatoria fallida, Jack se rindió, desesperado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Lizzy, a saber que le estaba haciendo aquel cínico de Sao Feng.

Una voz lo llamó desde la puerta.

-¡¡Sparrow! ¡¡ es hora de que vayas a entrevistarte con Lord Beckett

-perdona, capitán, no olvides lo de capitán.

Le dijo a un Comodoro Norrintong que ría feliz de tenerle en esa situación.

-No esta usted en las mejores condiciones para hacerse respetar ¿sabes Sparrow?

-Aghhh- se quejó jack

-Si no es mucha curiosidad- aprovechó el trayecto que había desde la mazmorra hasta el despacho de Beckett para sacar información al pirata- --¿Qué pretendías entrando en un palacio custodiado con mas de cien guardias Jack?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia

-Ya, ja, ja, ja, claro ¿acaso buscabais el corazón de davys Jones?

Jack gruñó al saberse descubierto, sin embargo cayó en algo que quizá le ayudaría, aquel hombre también amaba a Lizzy.

-Que pena por Lizz- dijo jack como si nada

Norringtong se quedó petrificado- ¿Qué habría querido decir el pirata con aquello?

--¡¡a que te refieres jack! ¡¡habla!

-¿no te lo ah contado Will?

-déjate de tonterías, si hubiera hablado con Will, ahora el también estaría en el calabozo¡¡habla!

-No se, quizá se algo que no te interese, como es algo muy malo que le va a pasar…

Norrintong lo empujó contra la pared amenazándolo con una daga

-¡¡habla! ¡¡o no esperaré a mañana para matarte!

-Pues… Un pirata tiene a Lizz secuestrada, y la matará si no le llevamos antes de una semana el corazón de Davy Jones.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿pretendes que me crea eso, Sparrow? No es más que una de tus trampas, pero lo siento… no caeré

-Si no fuera cierto ¿crees que estaríamos Will y yo sin ella, solos luchando contra alguien?

Norringtong se quedó muy serio, aun no sabía si creer a Jack

Llegaron al despacho de Lord Beckett , pero antes de que Norrington se fuera Jack le susurró algo al oído, de forma imperceptible a los demás.

-¿dejarás que muera la mujer a la que más has amado?

El comodoro se fue con cara de circunstancias, no sabía que hacer.

Mientras tanto a miles de millas de aquel lugar, una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, yacía sobre una cama, sola, sin nadie, y lamentando no poder estar junto al hombre al que amaba.

-¡¡Jack, amor, vuelve!

CONTINUARA…


	9. ¿PLEPALADA PALA MOLIL?

-Mi querido Jack Sparrow- exclamó Lord Becket condescendientemente- me alegro mucho de volver a verle

-Siento.., no poder decir lo mimo sobre usted, si no le importa… no tengo nada que decirle¿me permite volver a mi oscuro aposento?

-Ni hablar¡¡arrodilladlo!- gritó a un par de soldados jóvenes de confianza que había en el despacho.

Estos empujaron a Jack hacia el suelo, que se resistió sin ningún éxito

-¿es que me va a hacer proposiciones indecentes? Preguntó Jack irónico- por que… no pienso prestarme…

-¡silencio!- y le pegó al pobre Jack con un garrote en la cara, provocando que le cayera un hilillo de sangre de la boca.

Jack escupió la sangre

-¡que quieres maldito!- gritó lleno de furia.

-ummm… veo que nos empezamos a entender- lo agarró del cuello y se acercó a él amenazadoramente- quiero que me digas que he de hacer con el corazón de Davy para poder controlar el Cracken.

-Pues me parece a mí, que te vas a quedar con las ganas- dijo Jack burlonamente. Lo que provocó que se ganara otro garrotazo.

Tras mucho insistir, Lord Beckett no consiguió que Jack le contara el secreto, así que decidió darle su merecido.

-¡traedme el látigo!- los jóvenes vinieron asustados con él.

-Muy bien Jack, tu te lo has buscado- Sonrió malignamente Y comenzó a pegarle latigazos con todas sus fuerzas, provocando casi que la carne se le despegara del hueso.

Jack chorreaba sangre por las espaldas, y procuraba no emitir ninguna seña de que le dolía, sólo de vez en cuando gruñía, por que el dolor era irresistible.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, Elizabeth, sentía que el pecho le dolía, una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla, presintiendo que las cosas no iban bien ¿Jack que te están haciendo? Aquel dolor sólo podía significar que algo malo había ocurrido.

Pronto sintió que los golpes paraban y un gran alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, un gran alivio que pronto se desvaneció al recordar a Lizz, ahora no podría salvarla, pues al día siguiente moriría y desde luego no tenía posibilidades de conseguir el corazón delDavy.

Se dejó arrastrar por aquellos soldados que sin ningún miramiento lo golpearon y lo dejaron tirado en la fría mazmorra dónde pasaría la última noche antes de su muerte, el dolor era insoportable, cada milímetro de su cuerpo le ardía, cada milímetro de su cuerpo parecía rebelarse contra él. Y este dolor se incrementó al sentir que unos brazos lo levantaban despreocupadamente como si de un saco de tierra se tratara.

-¡pirata nos marchamos a salvarle la vida a una dama!

Un mejorado comodoro Norringtong lo arrastró como pudo con la ayuda de dos de sus camaradas que también odiaban a Bekett, y se llevó a un Jack malherido a una vieja posada de la ciudad que era bien conocida por ser refugio de todos los hombres sin honor de todo Port Royal.

-¡Jack despierta! Gritó intentando obtener alguna respuesta de aquel hombre¡despierta ! Le echó un cubo de agua fría, con el que sólo logró arrancar un quejido.

-¡ummm…!- pensó -parece que está peor de lo que pensaba-

Fue hasta la cocina de la posada, con la intención de pedirle ayuda a la hija del posadero, a la que conocía desde niña, y que ya le debía unos cuantos favores.

La chica subió inmediatamente y se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de Jack, que la verdad tenían muy mala pinta pues la ropa que llevaba se le había incrustado en ellas de mala manera.

-Jack comenzó a retorcerse con la cura, no soportaba el escozor que le causaba el líquido que la chica le estaba aplicando y ni siquiera en su estado de semiincosciencia se podía librar de éste.

-¡jack¡¡escuchame!- Norringtong le había agarrado de la cara, y se dirigía con voz grave hacia el hombre,- por favor, dime… donde están tus amigos, tengo que avisarles de que estas aquí, y de que preparen todo para partir ésta noche.

- jack apenas podía articular palabra- will… busca a will… está en el puerto junto al resto de la tripulación-, alcanzó a decir con mucho esfuerzo.

-Muy bien… ¡escúchame! Te quedaras aquí bajo el cuidado de Nora hasta que volvamos, yo iré junto a Turner a rescatar a la chica ¿entendido?

El pirata no estaba para nada de acuerdo sin embargo, no podía, negarse a lo que había planeado Norringto, sólo pudo emitir un quedo gruñido.

-¿podrás encargarte de él?- le preguntó a Nora, la hija del posadero. Que se acurrucaba en un rincón

-¡si, claro!...- la chica en verdad tenía un poco de miedo, pues aquel hombre era un pirata y desde luego le habían enseñado a respetarlos, pero por todo lo que le debía a Norringtong, aceptó sin ninguna queja.

-¡muy bien gracias, y aquel hombre salió corriendo, Jack no lo volvería a ver hasta tiempo después.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

-¡Jack¿Dónde estas¿por que tardas tanto? Me pediste que confiara en ti¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lizzy lloraba amargamente, Jack sintió que el corazón le dejaba de palpitar al verla tan triste, prefería morir antes que verla así.

-¡Mi lizz¿por que lloras? pronto estaré a tu lado

-¡no Jack¡¡ Estas demasiado lejos!... Lo siento- le susurró al oído

-¿Qué haces¡¡lizz vuelve¡¡No hagas eso!

Jack observó impotente como Elizabeth sacaba un puñal y se lo clavaba en el pecho, provocándose la muerte.

-¡Elizabeth¡¡No¡¡Elizabeth!- y comenzó a llorar, por primera vez jack lloró Ante una mirada atónita de la mujer que lo acompañaba

¿un pirata podría ser tan sensible?

-¡señor despierte¡ha sido sólo una pesadilla¡¡Despierte por favor!- gritaba con una tímida vocecilla apenas audible.

La mujer le abofeteó un par de veces hasta que el hombre volvió en si.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Nada, no se preocupe- comenzó a acariciarle la curtida piel, se había encariñado mucho durante esos días con el hombre- sólo era una pesadilla.

-No… ya- aún estaba angustiado- me refiero a ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Se movió un poco entre las sábanas y sintió un horrible y electrificante dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y recordó…, muy amargamente, pero lo hizo.

-uumm… maldito Beckett

Se incorporó aguantando el dolor en la cama y se vistió como pudo, ante una atónita mirada de Nora

-¡señor no puede hacer eso!- intentó detenerlo -¡aún estad muy débil!

-No puedo quedarme aquí, se limitó a decir mientras seguía calzándose

-Pero… es que ¡no puedo permitírtelo!- Nora se puso delante de la puerta, con una fuerza fingida, pues era una muchacha muy tímida, y de carácter débil.- ¡Norringtong me pidió que lo cuidada!

-Pues… señorita…- dijo mientras la subía con los brazos para apartarla de la puerta- me temo que las órdenes de Norrington han acabado en este momento. –Me alegro de haberla conocido.-Jack le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigía al puerto dónde encontrar un bote o un barco que pudiera llevarlo hasta su amada

La chica lo persiguió lo más rápido que pudo

-¡señor espere¡¡Por favor¡¡Espere!

Al final consiguió detenerlo

-¿querida le han dicho alguna vez que es usted un incordio?

-No… pero… bueno …si… pero eso no viene ahora a cuento.. Quería preguntarle algo… dijo la chica tímidamente

-venga desembucha

-¿dónde se dirige?

-¿Eso querías saber? Jack estaba súper extrañado¿sería aquella mujer una espia?

-A rescatar a la mujer que amo, pequeña

A la chica se le quedó la cara más blanca de la que la tenía, parecía un fantasma, tan pálida, tan débil, tan indefensa… y no le favorecía mucho su pelo color zanahoria a la altura de los hombros que en esos momentos le ondeaba gracias al viento.

Tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio, y una mirada a un Jack impacientándose, la chica le preguntó algo sorprendente.

¿le importaría que le acompañara en este viaje? Capitán Sparrow.

-Venga pequeña, tu no pintas nada con piratas como yo- la cogió de la barbilla y la miró fijamente a sus ojos azules oscuros- eres demasiado, bella y frágil para venir, no se si podría cuidar de ti.

-Por favor… se lo suplico- imploró la chica- necesito huir de este lugar.

-¿de que huyes amor?- jack ya estaba bastante intrigado

-Huyo de la monotonía, huyo, de mi familia que me atormenta y sobre todo… huyo de la esclavitud…

Jack se conmovió con aquellas palabras, parecía que aquella chica necesitaba un poco de acción ¿y por que nO llevársela? Peores cosas había hecho ya.

-de acuerdo, chica, pero tendrás que seguir mis normas

La muchacha que no tendría más de 18 años lo miró interrogante esperando a que enumerase aquellas normas

-Te ordeno, ser feliz, hacer lo que sientas en el momento que te apetezca y sobre todo ser libre ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo capitán- la chica le sonrió tímidamente, comenzaba a sentir cosas indescriptibles por aquel hombre tan particular.

De repente unos guardias les llamaron la atención, parecían haberse percatado de quien era Jack, y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Jack cogió a la chica del brazo y comenzaron a correr.

Una carrera a contrarreloj se dio desde el lugar dónde les habían visto hasta el puerto, sin tregua, sin descanso, sólo corriendo y resistiendo con la poca fuerza que les quedaba.

La chica era muy débil y cayó al suelo unos pocos metros antes de llegar al bote que "cogerían prestado".Jack se apenó mucho de verla tirada, y sin seguir el protocolo de los piratas, se dio la vuelta, pues el era más rápido, y la llevó en brazos tiernamente hasta el bote. Desde el que apresuradamente zarparon, dándoles esquinazo a unos inútiles guardias ingleses, que gritaban humillados.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

-Qué pena, tu pilata no viene, te ha abandonado a tu suelte, juas, juas, juas

Aquel asiático reía endemoniadamnete, deseando acabar con la pobre Elizabeth, una elizabeth destrozada, y preocupada por su hombre

-Jack ¿Por qué me no has vuelto?- susurró para sus adentros.

Pero un gran grito le sobresaltó

¿estas plepalada pala molil?- gritó excitado Sao Feng , que portaba un sable en la mano, mientras dos hombres agarraban a la chica arrodillándole.

El capitán alzó el sable, ondeándolo con fuerza, iba a matar a Elizabeth.

CONTINUARA…

**BUENO, SE QUE NO OS ESTA GUSTANDO, PERO SINCERAMENTE Y NO E SPOR NADA.. SOLO PARA QUE LO SEPAIS, QUE ESTOY ALGO DESANIMADA Y ESTOY DEJANDO LA HISTORIA UN POQUITO DE LADO, ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE PUES LAS COSAS NO ME VAN DEL TODO BIEN PEROR ESPERO RETOMARLA CON MÁS GANAS, LA VERDAD ES QUE TENGO PREPARADO ALGO MUY BUENO PRÓXIMAMENTE, EMOCIONANTE Y ORIGINAL, PERO ES QUE ESTOY TAN DESGANADA QUE NO ESCRIBO MUCHO Y LO POCO Q ESCRIBO NO ME QUEDA TAN BIEN COMO EM GUSTARÍA… EN FIN PUES NADA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE LEEIS ESTA HISTORIA Y OS AGRADEZCO SI ME ESCRIBIS REVIEWS :D (TAMBIEN ACEPTO CRITICAS, Y SUGERENCIAS)**


	10. CREO QUE ESTOY

**¿estas plepalada pala molil?- gritó excitado Sao Feng , que portaba un sable en la mano, mientras dos hombres agarraban a la chica arrodillándole.**

**El capitán alzó el sable, ondeándolo con fuerza, iba a matar a Elizabeth.**

El corazón de Elizabeth latía muy rápido, parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho. Pom, pom, pom- pom-pom-pom. Respiraba muy agitadamente. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente atemorizada.

Oyó perfectamente cómo el frío metal rasgaba el aire, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuello, incluso llegó a notar su tacto maldito. De repente…

-¡espera!

Unos hombres habían aparecido de la nada, deteniendo la muerte de Lizz, quien miró ávidamente, a ver si entre ellos se encontraba su querido Jack, pero no, él no estaba allí, la pena se apresó del espíritu de Elizabet ¿dónde estaba el pirata que tanto amaba? Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¡que queleis!- gritó Sao feng de muy mal humor.

-¡a la chica!- Will se había adelantado, y llevaba una bolsa en la mano que parecía latir, incluso a distancia, se podía observar éste detalle.

-¡dónde está Jack! Yo hacel tlato con Jack no con vosotlos.

-¿es que acaso no quieres el corazón de Jones?- Esta vez intervino un comodoro Norringtong con voz grave y decisión.

-Pol supuesto…

-¡pues entréganos a la chica y te daremos el corazón, no importa quien haya venido!

El jefe de los asiáticos, se quedó pensativo, pues no se había planteado la posibilidad de que fueran otros los que cumplieran el trato.

-ummm… de acuelddo blanquitos, pelo como el tlato ha cambiado, tambien las condiciones….

-¡A QUE TE REFIERES¡¡ESO ES INJUSTO¡¡ERES UN HOMBRE SIN PALABRA!-Will estaba desesperado

De repente una centena de hombres se introdujeron en el barco de nuestros amigos, y espada en mano, amenazaron a estos con la muerte.

-¡el tlato es el siguiente!- gritó Sao Feng divertido de la situación -¡vosotlos me dais el colazon, yo os entlego a la chica y os dejo vivil, pelo… uno de vosotros tendlá que acompañalme a complobal que efectivamente éste es el colazon de jones¿de acueldo?

-¡eres un maldito!- Will estaba furioso -¡has cambiado todo a tu antojo!

-¿de acueldo o no?-aquel hombre se estaba impacientando, y al no obtener respuesta, elevó la espada con la intención de seguir con lo que había dejado a mitad, matar a Elizabeth.

-¡espera!- gritó Will muy nervioso y angustiado-¡aceptamos el trato!

-una decisión muy aceltada, -el hombre sonrió ladinamente- ¿Quién me acompañalá en éste tlayecto?

-¡iré yo!- will, había sido capaz de cambiar su vida por la de Elizabeth, a pesar de todo el daño que ésta le había causado, aun seguía amándola con toda su alma.

-¡NO WILL!- la chica no quería que su amigo se sacrificara por ella, pero no pudo hacer nada, de repente un par de soldados la agarraron bruscamente, lanzándola al otro barco sin ningún miramiento, Lizz cayó de tan mala manera que se hirió considerablemente el brazo.

-¡venga jovencito¿a que esperas?- Sao feng se estaba impacientándose

Will, con expresión destrozada fue hasta el barco enemigo, con el corazón de davys en la mano. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en éste

Unos piratas lo agarraron y amordazaron, arrancándole el corazón de las manos.

-¡ahola esles mi plisionelo¡¡bienvenido a boldo!- juas, juas, juas- aquel hombre reía cínicamente.

El barco comenzó a moverse, y Lizz y Will se cruzaron una ultima mirada de desconsuelo, el muchacho pudo leer en los labios de la muchacha una única palabra, solo una, pero reconfortante… GRACIAS.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

Jack remaba a toda prisa, hacía unas horas que el plazo se había cumplido y no sabía a ciencia cierta si Will y Norrington habían logrado rescatarla, cuanto más parecía avanzar por aquel abrupto mar, más parecía quedar para llegar a su destino.

La chica que lo acompañaba, Nora, no era de gran ayuda en lo que a remar respecta, pero tenía algo, una dulzura, una debilidad que hacía que el viaje fuera más placentero. Mientras Jack trabajaba, ella le contaba su vida, y conseguía de vez en cuando arrancar una sonrisa de aquel desolado pirata. Aunque pocas veces lograba sacar al pirata de sus pensamientos

¿lizz estas bien?- se preguntó para sus adentros, esperando oír una respuesta que evidentemente nunca llegaría. Una punzada de dolor le llenó el corazón, no sabía por qué pero las cosas no iban bien…

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

Toda la tripulación se alegró enormemente de tener a Lizz de vuelta, en especial aquel pequeño chinito que tanto cariño el había cogido.

-Señolita Lizz- se lanzó a sus brazos-¡como me aleglo de volvel a vela!

-Hola pequeño… Lizz lo alzó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, de alguna manera abrazar a aquel pequeño le recordaba a abrazar a su pirata.

El comodoro Norrington se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y con una tierna sonrisa se la puso a Lizz para que no pasara frío… Lizz le respondió tímidamente, pero en su mirada se notaba un gran vacío, una gran preocupación. Agarró con desesperación las manos del comodoro y con angustia le preguntó.

-¿dónde esta Jack?

El comodoro puso cara de circunstancias, y cambió su amable rostro por una seria expresión.

-lo siento Lizz… pero…

Lizz comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡pero… que¡¡Norrington habla!

-es que… no sabría como decírtelo… ya me contaron lo que paso entre ustedes pero…

-¡pero que ¿¿por favor habla¡¡Es que le ah pasado algo malo?

-No, no es eso… es que… prefirió no venir… encontró a alguien en Port Royal… un nuevo barco y una nueva tripulación… y… ya sabes es un pirata…

Aquel hombre mentía deliberadamente, pero haría lo que fuera por recuperar a Lizz que se quedó de piedra, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso…

-¡mientes! –gritó-¡le ha pasado algo y no me lo quieres decir!

¿Por qué iba a mentirte pequeña?- El comodoro le agarró de los brazos y la miró seriamente. ¿Qué razones tengo yo para mentirte?- Lizz se calmó, aquel hombre tenía razón, no tenía ninguna razón para mentir sobre Jack, y verdaderamente, aquello que había contado, era algo típico del pirata.

Lizz se cayó turbada, sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban la persona en la que más había confiado y la que más había amado, le había traicionado. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Mientras que toda la tripulación que también creían esta mentira, bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo.

El pequeño Chin- pan haciendo pucheros, se le acercó sin decir nada y le dio un enorme abrazo a la mujer, un abrazo sincero e inocente, que aunque no alivió su dolor desde luego le reconfortaba.

-¡Señolita¡¡Yo no cleel que El capitan nos ha abandonado¡¡velas como vuelve! El nos quelía mucho.

Lizz le miró con pena infinita, y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

-¡yo cuidaré de ti pequeño!- le sussurró al oido

A todos les invadía la pena al ver la escena, y decidieron dejar a la mujer sola en su dolor, al menos hasta que estuviera algo mejor.

Pasaron un par de días, y Lizz no parecía sobreponerse al abandono de Jack ¿Por qué?. Mientras que el comodoro aprovechaba cualquier excusa o momento para acercarse a la chica y consolarla, ahora tenía terreno libre para acceder a su corazón-

Aquella noche Lizz estaba sentada en el barco, mirando las estrellas como acostumbraba, y recordaba los besos, las caricias, los susurros, la pasión, no podía dejar de pensar en jack, cualquier olor, palabra, cualquier pirata, todo le recordaba a él. Suspiraba mirando hacia el cielo, cuando repentinamente alguien la sorprendió.

-¿de nuevo pensando en él?- el comodoro se acercó rozándole la mejilla suavemente.

-no puedo evitarlo…

-Pues tienes que intentarlo Lizz ¿dónde está la mujer fuerte con la que me comprometí?

-No lo se…-sonrió- si le ves le saludas de mi parte, aunque sospecho que se la llevó aquel pirata en su barco…

-ummm..- Norrington se molestó por que de nuevo se refiriera al pirata-

-Pues tienes que recuperarla

Lizzy se sentía un poco incómoda por aquel tema y decidió cambiar de conversación-

-Bueno… y… ¿dónde nos dirigimos comodoro?

-Hacia la isla de Papua, allí tengo contactos que nos apoyaran, con los que podremos luchar contra Saon Feng y su ejército, y recuperar el corazón de davy

-…y a Will

-aggh…- Norrington gruño levemente- Si, y a Will

-¿y que piensas hacer con el corazón?

-En principio evitar que Sao Feng se haga el dueño de todo y después pues… intentaremos sacar partido de él de alguna manera ¿te parece bien?- sonrió a la chica seductoramente.

-No se…, pero supongo que será lo correcto y sonrió

El comodoro siguió mirándole, muy seriamente, sabía que la chica ocultaba algo ¿peor el qué, el hecho de que supuestamente Jack el hubiera abandonado sabía que al afectaría, pero había algo más… algo más que la preocupaba.

-lizz venga, puedes confiar en mí, se que te pasa algo.

-No, nada…

-¿me lo juras?

-Bueno… - La chica rompió a llorar desgarradoramente

El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-Venga pequeña ¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo… creo… que estoy embarazada…

Continuara…

Bueno, como os dareis cuenta no se por que pero este fic me está costando horrores escribirlo en serio. Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, pero con la precaución de no quedarme "en bragas" y llegar un día y no tener nada escrito con antelación. bueno que eso, a las pocas que leeis mi fic, que os lo agradezco mucho y que ante todo espero que os guste.


	11. EMBARAZADA Y ABANDONADA

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO A LAS POCAS QUE SEGUIS EL FIC, QUE POR LO QUE VEO HAN SIDO MUCHAS LAS QUE OS HABEÍS DESANIMADO, SOLO SIENTO AHBEROS DECEPCIONADO, PERO COMO DIJE, ESTABA PASANDO UNA MALA ÉPOCA. EN FIN MIENTRAS HAYA UNA SOLA DE VOSOTRAS QUE LO SIGA, QUE SEPAIS QUE LO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO, Y EN AGRADECIMEINTO OS VOY A HACER UN ADELANTO, POR QUE LAS COSAS VAN A ACAMBIAR MUY MUY PRONTO, NADA ES LO QUE PARECE:**

**OS INCORPORO UN FRAGMENTO DE UNO DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPIS, PARA QUE SEPAIS QUE OS ESPERA, UN BESITO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS:**

**Cientos de sirenas y de hombres pez formaban filas en la orilla del mar, las sirenas cantaban , mientras los hombres pez estaban en guardia, eran las sirenas las que había logrado parar a las temibles harpías. Y un temible Davy Jones, encabezaba el ejército con un gran báculo y dispuesto para luchar y recuperar su corazón.**

**-Me alegro… de volver a verte… Jack Sparrow…**

**Capítulo 11- embarazada y sóla**

**-Creo… creo… que estoy embarazada…**

El comodoro se separó de ella bruscamente, no lo podía creer, lo que provocó que la chica llorara aun con más pena.

-¿embarazada¿de Jack?

-snif… snif… creo que si…, bueno…snif… la verdad es que es bastante probable

-¿y que piensas hacer con el bebe?-Aún no creía lo que había oído

-Pues… no lo se- y de nuevo comenzó a llorar amargamente sin consuelo.

-Lizz… -Norringtong de se acercó a ella abrazándola- mi niña…

Ambos se quedaron así durante horas, la mujer llorando y el hombre calmando. La desesperación era la dueña en aquel momento de sus corazones.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

De repente Jack avistó el barco de Sao Feng, ya habían pasado un par de días desde el cumplimiento del trato, y sinceramente no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido…

No se perdonaría que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Lizz.

La chica se encontraba dormitando en un extremo del bote, mientras el remaba con fuerza, tenía los brazos agotados, llevaba sin comer varios días, pero no le importaba, haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su "pirata"

Miraba curioso ,desde el bote, por la cubierta a medida que se acercaba, esperanzado con poder ver a Lizz , pero por más que miraba no encontraba ningún rastro de la chica.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no había ninguna señal¿la habrían rescatado? Y si fuera así ¿dónde estaría ahora?

Pero… el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vió a un muchacho que conocía muy bien, allí estaba will, sin camiseta, arrastrando duramente cajas ¿Qué había pasado¿Los habrían apresado a todos?

Se acercó lo máximo posible al barco, y comenzó a chistar y a hacer ruido con la intención de que Will, se percatara.

-¡will¡will!

Lo intentó durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin el chico se asomó

-¡JACK¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?- el chico estaba muy sorprendido

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LIZZ?- preguntó Jack sin darle tregua

-¿DE VERDAD Crees que te lo voy a decir¡¡has sido un autentico cobarde!

-¿cobarde? Se puede saber a que se debe tal acusación…

-Lo sabes muy bien, traidor…., Norringtong nos lo contó todo.

Jack lo miraba sin saber a que se refería¿Qué quería decir Will con todo aquello?

-¡no se de que me hablas!

-¡pues recuerda¡¡Nos abandonaste para unirte a un barco mejor, para tener otra tripulación!-Will estaba furioso, y a pesar de haber susurrado hasta ahora, ya no le importaba si le oían

-¡eso no es cierto¡¡No se lo que te habrá dicho Norringtong! Pero desde luego yo jamás os abandonaría y menos aún a lizzy.

-Pues a ver… ¿Qué te paso? Tendrás que darme una buena explicación para que te crea…

-No lo recuerdo bien…- jack estaba confundido- sólo se… sólo se… que estuve inconsciente varios días, al cuidado de esta muchacha- dijo señalando a la chica que miraba asustada a Will- debido a los latigazos de Beckett

Will parecía no comprender nada…

-Mejor luego te lo explico con más detenimiento

-¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó Will desconfiado a la chica-

-si… todo es cierto… Norringtong me recomendó que le cuidara…

-¡MALDITO NORRINGTONG¡¡NOS MINTIÓ A TODOS!- WILL estaba que se salía de sus casillas.

-Venga Will calmate… dime dónde está lizz ¿le ha pasado algo?- cuando dijo esto último parecía horrorizado

-No… Jack, ahora está en el Barco de George, me intercambié por ella, esta a salvo, pero… está a merced de Norrington y es algo q me preocupa, Norrington nos ha mentido a todos para tenerla en su manos, incluso rechazó su puesto de comodoro a las ordenes de Lord Beckett, me parece que está demasiado interesado e Lizz.

-Maldito…- Jack estaba furioso y rechinaba los dientes

-Jack corre, síguelos, se dirigen hacia la isla de Papua según tengo entendido, pero… no se si llegaras con ése bote ¡e!- dijo bromeando

-uuuy no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer el mejor pirata del caribe español con un simple bote cómo éste.- dijo sonriendo, luego cambió su rostro- venga Will baja que nos vamos.

--No puedo jack, id vosotros, si me fuera se enterarían, y no nos daría tregua, además quiero tener el corazón de Jones vigilado, por lo que pueda pasar… Y le dirigió una mirada afectuosa al pirata

-de acuerdo… de acuerdo… ya nos veremos Will, vendremos a rescatarte

-¿me rescatarías jack? Dijo Will muy extrañado

-¿crees que Lizz no me obligaría a hacerlo?- respondió Jack con tono burlón

Tras ésta curiosa despedida Jack partió junto a la dulce Nora, remaba lo más rápiudo que podía. Sepa dios las sucias patrañas que Norringtong estaba inventando para conseguir a Elizabeth.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

Lizz estaba apenada, en una mesa del camarote salón, bebiendo una tila mientras intentaba juguetear con un Chin-pan desolado pro la ausencia de Jack.

-Venga Chin-pan adivina que es esto- dijo imitando los gestos de un mono

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta del niño, que triste se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia cubierta con la esperanza de ver aparecer a jack pro alguna parte.

La chica no sabía ya que hacer con él, simplemente se limitó a respetar los sentimientos del niño, pues el hecho estaba todavía muy reciente,

-¡Jack! Murmuró tocándose la barriga ¿por qué?

Y una lágrima traicionera escapó de su ojo.

Alguien entró en el salón, era norringtong y por la cara que traía aprecía tener algo importante que decir.

-Lizz, quiero hablar contigo…

-te escucho…

-Es sobre, lo del bebé… y sobre nosotros…

Lizz no entendía nada, pero esperó a que dijera algo más

-a ver… cómo decirte esto… tú eres una señorita de clase alta, educada, bella, inteligente… y yo… bueno… pues yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida…

Lizz se quedó petrificada ante tal declaración creía que ese sentimiento había desaparecido del comodoro cuando lo dejó por Will.

-Y… se que lo estás pasando mal, se el escándalo que se armará cuando se enteren en Port Royal… y también se que necesitas una seguridad, pro eso quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda… ¿quieres casarte conmigo- el comodoro sacó una hermosa sortija de oro con un diamante y se la mostró…

-Yo… no se que decir- Lizz estaba aturdida… es que,… sabes que aún amo a Jack

-podré esperar – respondió Norringtong con una sonrisa- esperaré a que lo olvides, te enseñaré a olvidarlo, y prometo amarte y protegerte más que a mi vida.-

-Yo… de verdad… que no se que decir

Pues dí que si, y deja que el tiempo me de la razón y te demuestre que has hecho lo correcto ¿Qué me dices?

Lizz estaba tan decepcionada por lo de Jack, tan hundida y tan… mal anímicamente por el revuelo hormonal causado pro su embarazo… que…

-De acuerdo, acepto casarme contigo.

Norrington sonrió abiertamente, y la abrazó con alegría, no podía ocultar lo que sentía

-¡gracias¡gracias!- juro que no te arrepentirás.

La chica le sonrió apenada y le devolvió el abrazo, sin dejar de pensar en Jack.

-Elizabeth- el hombre estaba orgulloso, la cogió de los hombros y la miró intensamente- Mañana llegaremos a Padua, y en cuanto lo hagamos nos casaremos ¿Qué te parece?

-bien… muy… bien… y se desmayó debilitada por la intensidad del momento, y sobre todo por la pena…

Al día siguiente llegaron a la isla de Padua, era hermosa, se caracterizaba por sus grandes edificios, y por el gentío, la gente parecía feliz con lo que hacía, y lo más curioso era la mezcla de culturas que allí había así como que los piratas convivían con los civiles sin ningún altercado.

-Mi amor- Norrington se dirigió a lizz- ya hemos llegado. La cogió de la cintura cariñosamente, sin embargo Lizz se mostraba un poco reacia ante el cariño de aquel hombre hacia el que sólo sentía cierta estima y admiración.-Ahora iremos a buscarte un hermoso vestido y un lugar dónde celebrar nuestra boda. Sobre las 20.00 de esta tarde nos estaremos casando.

-bien…- Lizz le devolvió una sonrisa forzada

-mañana serás una mujer cómo dios manda, y no te tendrás que preocupar de nada… yo cuidaré de ese niño cómo si fuera mío propio.

-gracias… dijo lizz con desgana.

Se pasaron toda la mañana dándo vueltas, lizz compró un bonito vestido para la ocasión pero sin ninguna ilusión, mientras Norringtong, preparaba alegremente un gran fiestorro.

La tripulación de Jack comenzó a mirar a Lizz con mala cara, pues a pesar de la traición del pirata sentían que ella les estaba fallando ¡que pronto se había olvidado de su querido pirata!

Hacia las siete de la tarde todo estaba listo, había un cura, cientos de invitados, casi todos amigos de Norringon, un pequeño paje, un novio fuera de sí y una novia fantasma, en la que la tristeza, el desamor y la desilusión dibujaban su cara haciendo grotescas formas

La ceremonia comenzó, llovía ligeramente, nada presagiaba una bonita ceremonia, lizzy se acercaba cabizbaja con su vestido marfil hasta las rodillas y con un ramo de lirios, iba despacio sin ganas. Mientras todo el mundo la miraba cómo si fuera la novia más vacía que hubieran visto jamás, no había música, sin embargo a ella le pareció que un mal órgano resonaba por el ambiente al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Las lágrimas caían pro us mejilla ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto¿que ahría Jack en éstos momentos¿Estaría con alguna mujerzuela?

Con estos pensamientos llegó hasta la especie de altar que rápidamente habían preparado y dónde le esperaba Norrington impaciente.

-¡estás preciosa!1- dijo agarrándole la barbilla y omitiendo el hecho de que la chica estuviese llorando- lizz te amo.

La chica se limitó a mirarle apenada y volvió a acachar la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, un pirata que había corrido mucho para encontrar a su amada, miraba incrédulo la escena, estaba en la última fila del lugar, con una chica que lo consolaba agarrando fuerte su mano y transmitiéndole calma y calidez.

-jack… lo siento…

-No digas nada… creía que me amaba… pero ahora se está casando con él…, veo que se ha olvidado pronto de mí…

-¡Haz algo Jack! Le insistió la chica ¿no ves que lo está haciendo engañada?

Jack la miró apesadumbrado y sólo pudo decir

- es su decisión, ella sabrá por que la ha tomado.

La ceremonia continuó

-Comodoro Norringtong aceptas a Elizabeth Swan como legítima esposa

-Si la acepto

-Elisabeth Swan aceptas al comodoro Norringtong como legítimo esposo…

CONTINUARA….

**Bueno espero vuestras opiniones, buenas , malas o peores :P**

**Y como siempre acepto sugerencias, y casi siempre intento incluirlas a pesar de ir escribiendo unos cuantos capis adelantada.**

**Por cierto respecto a lo del alma pirata de lizz, si que la va a descubrir, pero no os impacientéis cada cosa a su tiempo, y advierto que el fic durará unos 20 capis. Un besito y gracias de nuevo**


	12. ¿ACEPTO?

COMO VA SIENDO COSTUMBRE ADELANTARÉ ALGO DE UNO DE LOS PRÓXIMOS EPISODIOS, PARA QUE SEPAIS QUE OS ESPERA. BESITOSSSSSS

**La chica se tensó, sus cabellos comenzaron a ondearse por una extraña energía y su piel se volvió azulada al igual que sus cabellos, pero en distintos tonos. Abrió los brazos como queriendo abrazar al viento y lanzó un grito de dolor, un grito tan desgarrador y horrible que hizo temblar a todo el campamento.**

CAPÍTULO 12

-Elisabeth Swan aceptas al comodoro Norringtong como legítimo esposo…

Silencio sepulcral.

Elisabeth no sabía que contestar, ¿se arriesgaría a pasar una vida infernal por darle un padre a su hijo?

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

Jack no quería seguir escuchando

No dejaría a Lizz que dijera que sí, no le daría a Norringtong la oportunidad de robarle a su chica. Sin que nadie lo esperase salió corriendo hacia el altar, pararía esa boda al precio que fuese.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

--Cariño, debes responder… ¿Elizabeth?

-¡¡no, no acepto!- lo siento Norringotn pero no te quiero, no te amo, ni si quiera creo apreciarte lo suficiente.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a huir, pero… algo le paró…

-Plaf….

Norrington había caído redondo al suelo de un puñetazo, una lucha sin cuartel había comenzado entre su ex prometido por dos veces y un extraño.

La gente comenzó a gritar ¡¡SOCORRO! ¡PELEA, las mujeres huían despavoridas y los hombres se acercaban al altercado para pararlo.

Un fornido hombre de unos 35 años, cogió al desconocido por debajo de los brazos, logrando que los brutales golpes que éste le daba a Norrington cesaran.

Lo elevó conteniendo la ira del extraño cómo pudo. Y fue entonces cuando Elizabeth lo vió, pudo distinguir claramente quién era aquel hombre

-¡¡jack!

Y esta corrió hacia él, no le importó su traición, ni los días de espera, ni que no hubiera ido a rescatarla, ni que le hubiera dejado embarazada…

Fue hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas luchaban en su mejilla.

--¡¡lizz!- Dijo el pirata estrechándola entre sus brazos

Los ánimos de la gente se calmaron y todos miraban perplejos la escena, excepto un comodoro Norringtong, que avergonzado por sus mentiras y por lo poco honrado de sus actos, se incorporó como pudo y salió cabizbajo hacia algún lugar dónde nadie le molestara.

-Snif snif ¡¡Jack! ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué no viniste como me habías prometido?

Jack la apretó aún más contra sí, respirando su perfume.

-mi niña… si que fui, pero tarde… yo nunca te abandonaría por nada del mundo… pero… te juro que no pude hacer nada, estuve un par de días inconsciente. Perdóname

Lizz le miró incrédula

-¿no te fuiste con otro barco y otra tripulación? Norrington dijo que…

Jack la cogió de la barbilla con fuerza y la miró fijamente

-¿verdaderamente crees que te abandonaría? ¿Después de lo que hemos vivido juntos? Norringtong te mintió, es evidente que quería quedarse contigo…

La gente miraba asombrada el transcurso de los hechos y oía curiosa la conversación, jack se percató de aquella pequeña… intromisión en su privacidad y decidió coger a Lizzy entre sus brazos y llevarla a algún lugar lejos de allí dónde poder aclarar las cosas.

La gente apenada miraba cómo se marchaba la pareja y algunas mujeres sollozaban de emoción.

Jack se acercó a Nora, que no se había movido del lugar, pues era asustadiza, y le dijo

¿te importaría esperar cerca?-se sacó unos cuantos chelines del bolsillo y se los entregó- gástatelo en lo que quieras y busca alojamiento, mañana quedaremos aquí a primera hora¿te importa?

Nora tenía una cara de pena impresionante pero cogió el dinero y le dirigió a Jack una dulce sonrisa melancólica

-No jack… no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Jack se dirigió a la pensión más próxima con Lizz en brazos, mientras la miraba con dulzura, pidió una habitación y la tumbó en la cama.

-Amor…¿me crees?- siguieron hablando…

-Si, claro… pero… es que Norringtong… parecía tan seguro de lo que decía…

-te demostraré que es cierto

-¡¡No Jack en serio! ¡¡ no hace falta! ¡¡Te creo!

Pero Jack no le escuchó y se quitó al camisa para mostrarle las marcas de los latigazos que Beckett le había inflingido y que aún estaban en carne viva.

Lizz se espantó al ver aquellas heridas

-¡¡Jack! ¿quién te ha hecho esto? ¡¡dios mío!

Y jack comenzó a relatarle todo lo que le había sucedido en el tiempo en el que no habían estado juntos, mientras la chica intentaba aliviar el dolor que aún le causaban al pirata las cicatrices.

-Jack, perdóname por no confiar en mí.

-no importa amor, lo único que me duele es que estuvieras a punto de casarte con aquel maldito.

-Perdoname- sollozaba

-¿pero por que lo hiciste?

Lizz tenía una buena razón, y debería contársela al responsable, su bebé. Pero prefirió ocultárselo, por miedo a su reacción, o por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

-nada, sólo fue una paranoia ¿lo olvidamos?

Y jack le besó los labios con dulzura y pasión, éste beso dio paso a las caricias, que dieron paso al desenfreno, se encontraron desnudos uno frente al otro y comenzaron a amarse, recordando días pasados, y evocando a los futuros. Jack notaba algo distinto en la chica, olía como diferente, y el tacto de su piel era mucho más suave, sus pechos parecían más duros y algo en su expresión había cambiado ¿pero el que?. No supo advinarlo.

(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)(◊)

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron con Nora, en el lugar acordado, Jack y Lizz parecían felices de haberse encontrado pero Nora… nora ocultaba un gran pesar, su amor por el pirata, aquel amor que bien sabía que nunca sería correspondido.

-¿Que tal pequeña? ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

si… bueno… estuve en la posada… durmiendo… ya sabes que no me gusta … andar sola por ahí- contestó con dificultad

Jack le sonrió amablemente

-gracias pro esperar. Por cierto… señorita Nora le presento a la señorita Swan… la mujer más valiente y más pirata de los siete mares y sin duda… una de las más bellas.

Nora moría de envidia, pero se limitó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

Jack, ¿que pretendes que hagamos ahora? Te recuerdo que no tenemos barco, ni tripulación… ni dinero…

No te preocupes… confía en mí, un pirata como yo siempre sabe que hacer en éstas ocasiones

.¿a si?- dijo Lizz retándole- pues espero que tengas un buen plan…

Pues si cariño- sonrió con prepotencia surgida- en primer lugar buscaremos a mi antigua tripulación, en segundo lugar le aclararé lo del pequeño malentendido y después buscaremos a Norrington

¿a Norrington? ¡¡¡Y se puede saber para que…!

Lizz temía que si lo volvían a ver éste le revelase a jack su secreto

-Pues por que a pesar de todo, no creo que sea tan mal tipo, actuaba por amor, y necesitamos el apoyo de sus hombres para vencer a Sao Feng.

-Bien ,entiendo…

Tras una larga y dura jornada consiguieron todos su objetivos, lograron convencer a su tripulación de que Jack no era un traidor que al echarlo tanto de menos, no les costó mucho, y lo más difícil, lograron convencer a Norrington de que los ayudara, alegando que ya no tenía nada, pues Beckett lo estaría buscando por toda Inglaterra, este acepto.

Aquella noche zarparon hasta oriente, la situación era algo tensa, entre Norringtong y Jack que de vez en cuando discutían por el puesto de capitán, lo que desencadenaba algunas trifulcas entre los hombres de ambos. Finalmente, se decidió que se turnarían, pues Jack tenía mucha más experiencia en la mar, pero El comodoro era mucho más constante y le dedicaba más horas al timón.

Tardarían una semana en llegar a su destino, semana que fue bastante complicada, pues las adversidades fueron bastantes.

Jack apenas podía dedicarle tiempo a Lizz, se pasaba casi todo el día planeando junto a los demás hombres, cómo arrebatarían el corazón a Sao Feng y cómo rescatarían a Will, planes que casi siempre se venían abajo debido a que todos tenían un punto débil.

Y Lizz… lizz intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, y hacía lo posible por hacer lo mismo que antes, pero parecía costarle mucho trabajo, los trabajos se le hacían el doble de pesados, se sentía mareada a todas horas y lo peor se sentía débil, muy débil.

En uno de sus momentos de debilidad, mientras Jack se dirigía a la bodega a por uno de los planos de oriente, se acercó a la chica preocupado, pues la observó muy pálidad.

-¿amor te pasa algo?

-No… nada, de verdad… creo que es el calor…

-pero si hace aire… ¿de verdad estas bien?-

-Si… no seas pesado… anda vuelve a hacer lo que estés haciendo que yo sigo con las velas…

Jack desconfiaba, y se quedó un rato observándola, lo sabía había algo que no iba bien…

Lizz, se sintió vigilada y furiosa comenzó a gritarle, además últimamente estaba demasiado… sensible…

-¡¡¡ME QUIERES DEJAR EN PAZ! ¡¡NO VES QUE ESTOY… TRA…TRA…!

PUM

Cayó desplomada al suelo, se había desmayado…

Jack se acercó a ella y la llevó en brazos hasta su camarote lo más rápido que pudo…

-¡¡Lizz despierta!- intentó despertar a la chica, que tardó unos minutos en volver en sí

-¿Qué…me ha pasado?- La chica hablaba débilmente

-¡¡te has desmayado! ¡¡te lo dije!¡¡aquí te quedas hasta que vea que te repones!¿¿¿¿!Se puede saber que demonios te pasa!

-Nada… quizá no desayuné bien…

Jack la miró con desconfianza…

-Dime la verdad ¿que me estas ocultando?

-Nada… en serio.. es que parece que no confías en mi….

-Jack se sintió un poco mal, y dejó de atosigarla… bueno de acuerdo.. pero si te encuentras peor… me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…. Papá- espetó al chica burlonamente.

-Bueno iré a traerte algo de comer para que te repongas, ahora vengo…

-Si….

Jack salió apresurado hasta la cocina, pro el camino se encontró a Norringtong, que le miró con recelo.

-¿me puedes decir que haces que no estas en el timón?

-Lizz… se ha desmayado…-Dijo Jack casi pasando de largo

-¿si? ¿ya te lo ah dicho?

Jack se paró en seco y le miró fijamente

-¿a que te refieres?

Norrington sonrió burlonamente

-¿a sí que no te lo ha dicho? Ja, ja, ja

-Decirme el que ¡¡háblame!- Jack gritó y sacó su espada amenazante

-perdona pero no te puedo decir nada… es algo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Jack soltó a Norrington y fue corriendo enfurecido y se dirigió a toda prisa al camarote de Lizz…

Tendrían que aclarar… muchas cosas…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, repito que todo va a cambiar mucho en los próximos capis, así que no os sulfuréis, que el fic durará unos 20 capítulos, que tengo escrito hasta el 16, que liz si que descubrirá su alma pirata y que habrá muchas aventuras. Bueno, se que no esoty acostumbrada a hacer éstas cosas, sin embargo lo haré por que me estáis animando un huevecillo

Gracias a:

_**Ennaira Skywalker**_

_**Irijb**_

_Aunque en verdad no estoy segura de que sigan leyendo el fic, aún así muchísimas gracias, por vuestra confianza._

_Mi querida **vale**, que me ha apoyado tanto en la maga y el pirata (a pesar de que solo el gustan los jack Lizz) :P y en este, que me encantan tus comentarios, juas juas, además me meo por que eres súper graciosa y siempre dices lo que piensas, y menos mal que me he librado de una muerte segura ¿no:D. un besito niña._

**oOaiNyOo. Simpre **_me has apoyado y no se que te agradezco mucho que leass mi historia, y auq ya sabes que me encantan tus fics, y tenemos muxas cosas en común.(como house juas juas)_

_**Andromeda no Sainto:** graciasssssss q se que tienes la historia en las alertas esas_

_**Pirate of the Phantom Water... : **gracias por tus reviews, están peshiosos como dice tu tío. Gracias de corazón_

_**Auraws **el bichu number one, mi niña no hace falta que te diga nada, sólo que eres un primor, y que me lo paso genial con tus historias ._

**Chibi. **_He __aquí mi lectora más rebelde, y sincera, me encanta que seas así, por que la verdad, me haces pensar e intento mejorar los capis, siento mucho que no te esté gustando pero bueno… a ver que se le va a hacer, espero que los próximos capis si sigues leyendo te gusten algo mas. Un besito._

**rominahdz. **_Diosa del fic, cocorunbi no poder darte gracias, sólo poder rendirte homenaje, ya sabes que eres la mejor, y soy incapaz de hablarte de mi fic, con los pedazos de fics que escribes tú_

**The Mist. **_Bienvenida a esta historia que pronto se llenará de emoción._

**Yami natasha. **_Bienvenida también, me alegro que te guste._


	13. JACK ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Ya sabéis que me encanta haceros unos cuantos adelantos assí que aquí va el adelanto de hoy. Y a ver que os parece el futuro de la historia.

**Elizabeth se incorporó sobresaltada¿había dicho la mandrágora, había oído miles de leyendas sobre aquel barco maldito que sólo podía ser tripulado por mujeres con ansías de libertad y que se hacían llamar "las damas nocturnas", decían que por la oscuridad de sus intenciones, y cuya capitana no era ni más ni menos que la amante de Davy Jones, la bella guerrera-pirata Esmeralda**

**¿Le habrían convertido en una de las suyas?**

Capítulo 13

Jack fue apresurado al camarote de Lizz, estaba hecho una furia, se sentían en segundo lugar debido al hecho de que Norrington supiera algo que él no sabía

-¿se puede decir que me estas ocultando?- dijo sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, norrington me ha dicho que hay algo que él sabe y yo no ¿el que?

Lizz tenía miedo, lo que ella temía había ocurrido…

-Pues… no se a que te refieres…

-¿lizz… es que no confías en mi¿Es que prefieres contarle tus secretos a Norringtong antes que a mí?

No… es que es algo que no se cómo te vas a tomar… es un asunto delicado…

-Venga dímelo ya… ¿tiene que ver conmigo?

-Un poco… si… Bueno bastante…

- no vas a dejarme ¿verdad?- dijo jack con cara de espanto…

-No… ¡como puedes decir eso!

-ah… no se… como estas tan rara…

-Jack…- la chica se incorporó como pudo en la cama y le agarró la mano a Jack- prométeme que no va a hacer nada raro…

-Me estas asustando ¿me puedes decir que es?

-Jack- tenía una cara de circunstancias espantosa-, estoy embarazada…

Jack abrió lo más que pudo los ojos, se quedó en móvil, en silencio, el bigotillo se le cayó para abajo del susto.. ¿Qué que..?- preguntó haciendo una mueca de horror

-Lizz se asustó ¡ e dijiste que no te ibas hacer nada raro!

Jack no reaccionaba

-¿Jack¿jack?

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin reaccionó…

-¿El bebé es mió?- preguntó aún pálido

-¡QUE!- Lizz se ofendió – Plaf- le pegó una cachetada y salió corriendo cómo pudo de la cama

-¡cómo puedes decir eso?

Jack cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había preguntado, cuando evidentemente sabía que lizz sólo había estado con él, salió corriendo detrás suya para atraparla y evitar que hiciera alguna tontería. La chica estaba en el salón, gritaba como loca, estaba muy ofendida, y mientras Jack la perseguía, la escena era digna de ver.

-Lizz, amor… no te he preguntado eso consciente.. Ha sido la sorpresa…- Jack se disculpaba cómo podía

-¡fuera de aquí imbécil! – gritó lanzándole un candelabro-¡No te quiero ver en mi vida¡¡FUERA!

-Amor.. en serio perdóname… Plaf… un plato le cayó casi en la cabeza…

-¡te he dicho que te vayas¡¡¿¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso!

Jack la cogió cómo pudo, e intentó calmarle

-Lizz, cariño…

La chica respiraba agitadamente, y le miraba con recelo

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR¡¡ESCUCHAME!

Elizabeth se tranquilizó e hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar a Jack, mientras sentía un nudo en al garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso de sus ojos.

-snif, snif… que quieres, déjame…

-Lizz… amor… no te pongas así- dijo apenado mientras l a apretujaba en sus brazos- es que no me esperaba eso de tener un hijo… ha sido una pregunta refleja, pro su puesto que se que es mío, pero… ¿ estas segura del embarazo?-

Si, estoy segura, buagh, buagh – comenzó a llorar con más pena- no quieres a nuestro hijo… buaghhh

Lizz.. Cálmate…- todo le daba vueltas a Jack aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad..- es que… claro que lo quiero… , bueno a lo mejor todavía poco, pero déjame que me haga a la idea… es que… no estaba en mis planes de pirata tener hijos ¿me comprendes?.

Lizz lo miró con cara de pena, le hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte

venga tranquilízate…

jack la llevó en brazos hasta su dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama para que se tranquilizara, y comenzó a acariciarla, para calmarla.

Al cabo de una media hora Lizz ya estaba mejor y Jack la miraba muy serio, no paraba de pensar en el hecho de que fuese a tener un hijo ¿un hijo¿él¿el pirata mas temido de los siete mares, cuando se dio cuenta de que Lizz estaba mas recuperada, le sonrió tímidamente.

-Lizzy, te prometo que cuidaré de ti y de nuestro bebé.

-Gracias Jack.

Y ambos se quedaron un rato disfrutando de su compañía y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Los días pasaban y todo parecía un caos, las trifulcas entre los hombres de Norringtong y de Jack aumentaban, Lizz, parecía que en vez de un bebé iba a tener el hijo del demonio, pues estaba de un humor de perros, Nora se pasaba todo el día intentando estar cerca de jack para conquistarlo, y Norrington cerca de Lizz, el tiempo no ayudaba, pues casi todo el día llovía lo que no mejoraba sus estados de ánimo, el único que parecía que se salvaba era el pequeño Chin pan que estaba encantado con la idea e tener un " hermanito" y corría y jugueteaba inocentemente por cubierta.

Apenas quedaban dos días para llegar a su destino, cuando divisaron un barco a lo lejos.

-¡Jack! Gritó Lizz asustada ¡barco a la vista¡¡Parece Barbosa!

-¡que!- Jack y Norrington se acercaron para observar mejor a sus nuevos "visitantes", efectivamente se trataba de Barbosa que estaba preparado para atacar el barco de Jack, todos sus hombres se disponían en cubierta con toda clase de armas, y sonriendo malignamente con la intención de comenzar al batalla.

-¡LIZZ¡¡NORA PONEROS A SALVO¡VOSOTROS!- SE DIRIGIÓ AL RESTO DE LA TRIPULACIÓN- ¡PREPARAOS PARA ATACAR!

Todo el mundo fue a sus puestos, eran muchos los integrantes de la actual tripulación, pues entre los nuevos soldados de Beckett y los de Jack, contaban más de 200 que frente a los 50 de Barbosa tenían la victoria asegurada.

Lizz hizo caso omiso de las ordenes de Jack, se dirigió a su camarote para ponerse unos pantalones y una ropa cómoda, y cogió su espada con fuerza, ella podía luchar al igual que un hombre, y de hecho no era menos ni peor que ninguno de ellos. Salió decidida a cubierta espada en mano, disponiéndose a luchar como cualquier pirata, a pesar de su embarazo ante la mirada atónita de la dulce Nora, que temblaba oculta tras la mercancía mientras sostenía al pequeño Chin- pan entre sus brazos

El barco de Barbosa que inocentemente creía que aun eran 40 los tripulantes de Jack, los alcanzó en apenas unos minutos, e inmediatamente comenzó una lucha encarnizada, entre piratas y soldados.

Norrington había elaborado una estrategia que aseguraría una rápida derrota para Barbosa. Y que mas tarde veremos…

Mientras tanto Jack se debatía entre 5 hombres, luchaba con fiereza, espada en mano, logró evitar los golpes de dos de ellos que atacaron a la vez provocando que éstos chocaran entre sí, ya sólo quedaban tres, entre los que se encontraba un gran y musculoso negro 4 x 4, que seguro lo haría trizas ante cualquier despiste. Con una perfecta finta engañó a un tercero, asestándole después un certero golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente. En un segundo de despiste, el fornido negro agarró a Jack por el cuello, sosteniéndole en el aire, lo estaba ahogando, y mientras tanto Barbosa reía divertido pro la situación.

-¿Qué te pasa Jack¿es que te falta el aire?- y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Jack mientras pataleaba, apenas podía aguantar más, y ponía las mas diversas caras, ante la perspectiva que le esperaba.

En el último momento alguien le asestó una puñalada trapera al negro, seguramente mortal, que salvó a Jack de una muerta segura¡¡había llegado justo a tiempo!.

Jack se levantó rápidamente, para evitar más "sorpresas" y se dispuso a darle las gracias a su salvador. Cuando se percató de quien era, casi se le cae el mundo encima…

-¡lizz¡¡ puede saber que estas haciendo aquí!

-¿tu que crees? No podía permitir que te mataran, además se defenderme solita ¿sabes?

-¡pero !... ¡pero…¡¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA¡¡DEBERIAS DE HABERTE QUEDADO EN EL CAMAROTE A SALVO!

Todo el mundo paró la lucha y miraron atónitos la escena que se estaba dando lugar, tanto los piratas de Jack como los de Barbosa, se quedaron con al boca abierta, en un silencio sepulcral.

-¡JACK¡¡QUE NO SOY UNA DEBILUCHA!

-¡pero… estas embarazada!

-¡si! ''pero eso no significa que esté enferma!

-¡Me da igual, vuelve al camarote!

No se oían ni las moscas

-¡NO ME DA LA GANA¡¡SOY UNA PIRATA AL IGUAL QUE TU¡¡Y LUCHARE POR MI BARCO!

SILENCIO…

De repente

¡ahora!- la voz de Norrington dio el aviso, y todos sus soldados, que habían esperado al mejor momento para salir y sorprender a los hombres de Barbosa, atacaron a la vez, la derrota fue prácticamente inmediata.

Ataron a todos los piratas enemigos y se dispusieron a pasarlos por la tabla, Barbosa sería el primero en pasar. Jack sonreía ante la situación, verdaderamente odiaba a Barbosa, pues había sido el hombre que peor se había portado con él en el mundo, claro… junto a los que habían intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones.

-¿estas preparado?- dijo jack socarronamente.

-Venga Jack, no alargues esto más, has ganado y punto. Dijo Barbosa con odio

-Muy bien… no lo alargaré mas

Barbosa subió a la tabla lentamente, sabía que estaba perdido.

--Que tengas buen viaje…- y Jack le dio el empujón definitivo, lo ultimo que vieron de Barbosa, fue su sombrero que se hundía, mientras el huía despavorido de un tiburón.

Entre los demás piratas, seleccionaron a los mejores, perdonándoles la vida y aceptándolos entre sus hombre, pues necesitaban más tripulantes y más luchadores, y al resto los pasaron por la plancha corriendo la misma suerte que su capitán.

La situación pronto volvió a la normalidad, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso, excepto Norringtong que se quedó al timón.

Jack estaba muy enfadado, se sentía muy mal, por el hecho de que Lizz hubiera arriesgado su vida y la de su hijo¿su hijo¿el había pensado eso?. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada mientras pensaba…

Lizz se acercó al pirata tímidamente, y se tumbó junto a él , mientras pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura…

¿jack?

-ummm…- el pirata se limitó a gruñir

-no te enfades amor…

-no me llames amor…- dijo Jack con cara de enfado, mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba la mano de Lizz de encima.

-¿Qué te pasa¡¡Tampoco he hecho anda grave para que te pongas así!

Jack abrió enormemente los ojos, como si la chica hubiera dicho una enorme mentira.

¡QUE NO HAS HECHO NADA GRAVE¡¡TE PARECE POCO¡¡ TE PODÍAN HABER MATADO¡¡A TI Y A MI HIJO!

-Lizz, se quedó estupefacta ¿había dicho su hijo¿es que a Jack le importaba verdaderamente aquel bebé?

-jack… lo siento… no sabía que … ¡has dicho tu hijo! Entonces… ¿verdaderamente quieres a este bebé?

-Cuando Jack se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso muy nervioso..

-¡no, y no eh dicho eso, a ver si te vas a pensar que… bueno anda… me voy a que me de el aire…

Jack salió de la habitación, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, y menos sus sentimientos hacia el bebé que deseaba con todas sus ganas, se sentía como ¿desnudo? . Así que fue a cubierta, a una parte en la que creía que no había, nadie, para pensar, aunque… se equivocaba alguien le esperaba, para tenderle una trampa de amor…

Mientras tanto, una Lizz orgullosa y sonriente pensaba en lo que Jack había dicho, por primera vez, mostraba algún interés o preocupación, por el bebé de ambos.

CONTINUARA…

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado y si no pues ya sabéis podéis darme caña, no pasa nada :P aviso de nuevo que la historia va a cambiar muchísimo y que habrá mas aventuras, luchas, y sobre todo mágia y fantasía._

_Bueno pues ahora muchisimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, en especial a _

_**Romina:** ya sabes que te mereces que te dedique un capi y más, sobre todo pro el cacho de fic que escribes, (con el que hoy casi he llorado) y por lo que disfruto leyéndolo. Y sobre todo gracias por atreverte a leer un Jack /lizz y que a pesar de ser ésta pareja te guste._

_**The mist:** No tienes que darme las gracias por nada, a mi me encanta que te hayas apuntado al fic y sobre todo que te guste. El rumbo como he avisado muchas veces cambiara, bastante y espero que sea APRA mejor. Un besito y disfruta._

_**Neferet Telias**: gracias por tu interés, y sobre todo me encanta que te guste, y ya sabes bienvenida a este fic._

_**Ivania**. ¡Niña! Muchas gracias y sobre todo ánimo ¡e! y no te desanimes por na._

_**Yami natasha**: bueno, pues en principio perdona pro no haber actualizado antes pero es q con el curro estoy un poquito liada. Muchas gracias por tu interés y ya sabes amos a ver este capi que te parece. Un besito._

_**vaLe** ¡primor! No se como agradecerte que seas tna fiel a mi historia y que te guste tanto, ja, ja, me encantan tus comentarios, ya lo sabes. Un besito y amos a ver que te parece este capi._

_**Chibi: **Que mala gente que soy que casi te salto primor, juas, juas, no te preocupes niña que Will no acaba este dic sin pareja, además acabará con una muy, muy especial, un besito y muchas gracias por tu review, y ya sabes admito cualquier opinión. Gracias por haber leído todos mis capis. Un besito. Posdata. Ojala hayas aprobado tu examen de derecho romano! suerte_


	14. SORPRESAS

**Bueno, pues muchas gracias a todas pro el interés que mostráis pro el fic, advierto que a partir de este capi van a cambiar un poquito las cosas. Así que ojala os gusten.**

**Adelanto de hoy:**

**-No lizz, tengo el presentimiento de que una muerte segura me persigue, sin embargo, moriré feliz por haberte vuelto a ver. Y dicho esto Jack la besó con dulzura en los labios, este sería su último beso, ( a ver si me vais a matar)**

**Bueno, pues eso aviso que alguien o alguienes van a morir en el fic, no me matéis, cuando descubráis la forma y el por qué. Adelante y seguid leyendo. Pro cierto a las almas sensibles les advierto que en este capi a lo mejor hay escenas duras de guerra. Besitos.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Jack salió de la habitación, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, y menos sus sentimientos hacia el bebé que deseaba con todas sus ganas, se sentía como ¿desnudo? . Así que fue a cubierta, a una parte en la que creía que no había, nadie, para pensar, aunque… se equivocaba alguien le esperaba, para tenderle una trampa de amor…**

**Mientras tanto, una Lizz orgullosa y sonriente pensaba en lo que Jack había dicho, por primera vez mostraba algún interés o preocupación, por el bebé de ambos**

-¡Hola jack!

-¡a! Hola Nora ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?

- pues… pensaba..

Jack le miró extrañado - ¿te preocupa algo?

-Sí, más o menos- la chica sonrió maliciosamente, se traía algo entre manos- ¿alguna vez te has obsesionado con algo que deseas?- le dijo sugerentemente.

-Si… bueno… en más de una ocasión- Jack se puso muy nervioso pues presintió que la chica intentaba seducirle- Bueno… creo… que se hace tarde, debería volver a la cama…

-¿tan pronto, ¿pero si acabas de llegar?- dijo Nora mientras agarraba a Jack suavemente de los hombros, de repente sin que el pirata pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, la chica le besó, pero no fue un beso puro, no un beso natural, ni suave, ni amoroso, fue un beso envenenado…

Jack comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía que le faltaba al respiración, se sentía mareado, y todo le daba vueltas se dejó caer al suelo de la cubierta.

La chica mientras tanto lo miraba esperando una reacción, y pronto la obtuvo.

Jack de repente sintió una necesidad imperiosa de besar a Nora, era como si fuese lo que más deseaba en el mundo, sin embargo él era consciente de que no la quería, simplemente era deseo.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó jadeando, mientras intentaba contener el deseo.

La chica ase acercó a él, mirándolo misteriosamente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, y se acercó al oído del pirata para susurrarle algo.

-Amor…- dijo muy sensualmente- no he hecho anda que tu no me hayas hecho a mi- ¿comprendes ahora lo que siento?. Se acercó mucho a los labios del pirata, que apenas podía contenerse, Jack luchaba contra su instinto por besarla, deseaba hacerlo a toda costa, pero no podía, amaba a Lizz y el amor era más fuerte que el deseo ¿o no?

-¡¡me has envenenado!

-No amor, no te he envenenado, solo te di un empujoncito, una pócima para que sintieras lo que yo, es lo justo ¿no?

-¡¡No!Gritó Jack furioso, no es justo, yo amo a Lizz

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Jack no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre la chica, la besó con avidez, con urgencia, con pasión, pero sin amor. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, sentía que tenía que hacerla suya en ese momento, lo deseaba, se sentía tan… atraído pro ella, que no podía parar…

Ambos estaban casi desnudos, revolcándose sobre la cubierta del barco, estaban a punto de hacer el amor, si se le puede llamar así, pero… algo ocurrió, Jack se alejó de la chica rápidamente, como si su cuerpo le quemara.

-¡¡se puede saber que haces!

-¡¡no puedo estar contigo! ¡¡amo a lizz!- y jacK se fue semidesnudo, y corriendo a su habitación. En otros tiempos, la habría hecho suya sin importarle nada, ni siquiera el amor. Pero ahora… ahora estaba Lizz y ella iba a tener un hijo suyo… jamás se perdonaría traicionarla, pues era lo que más quería en este mundo.

Lizz estaba recostada, sonriente, esperando a su pirata que parecía que tardaba, de pronto oyó un golpe.

-Jack, dijo incorporándose en la cama, allí estaba, su querido pirata pero.. Parecía muy extraño, tenía el pelo revuelto, y no llevaba la camisa puesta.

-¿estas bien?

jack la mió con intensidad y deseo. Estaba muy excitado… se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla, y como por arte de magia olvidó a Nora.

-¿Jack que te pasa?- preguntó l chica aún con curiosidad

-Shuuuuuuu, sólo me pasa una cosa, que te amo, amor. Eres lo más importante para mi- comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Lizz dejó de preguntar, pues las caricias que Jack le regalaba, le producían un intenso placer.

En unos minutos ambos estaban desnudos, uno frente a otro, y Jack se percató de algo que le emocionó, el vientre de Lizz parecía un poco abultado Se quedó mirándole con ternura y le acarició suavemente.

-Mi hijo… … susurró

Y ambos se entregaron uno al otro, sin ningún pudor, sólo con amor, y con cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, Lizz dormía placenteramente, mientras Jack la miraba como si de un ángel se tratara, la chica se despertó al sentir las calidas manos del Pirata acariciándole, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Jack le miró serio.

-Jack estás muy raro, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Si, sólo quiero pedirte algo- dijo acordándose del deseo que permanecía latente en su corazón hacia Nora a causa de la poción- que **pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, y haga lo que haga, júrame que siempre confiaras en mí, y que nunca me dejaras.**

Lizz le miró extrañado.

-¿pero qué dices eso?

-No se…-dijo jack intentando disimular- Es que a veces pienso que cualquiera podría separarnos y eso me atormente.

-Lizz le miró con cariño, y mientras le besó suavemente los labios dijo- Te lo juro Capitán.

Y permanecieron besándose y disfrutando de su compañía, todo el tiempo que pudieron.

Los días pasaron y casi llegaron a su destino, en el horizonte podían observar la costa, apenas llegarían en un par de horas. Habían sido días extraños en los que Jack había tenido que huir literalmente de Nora, pues el deseo por ella no había cesado si no que por el contrario parecía ir en aumento ahogándole. Lizz notaba que algo extraño le ocurría al pirata, sin embargo la extrema sensibilidad que parecía invadirle le obligaba a pensar en otras cosas, se pasaba el día llorando, vomitando, pidiéndole a Jack sus caricias, que éste de muy buena gana le daba y cambiando de humor como él tiempo.

Por fin llegaron a la costa y lo que observaron fue un panorama desolador, los cuerpos de miles de soldados yacían inertes sobre la costa, la bandera de Inglaterra, y en concreto la del ejército de Beckett, aparecía rasgada y ensuciada por todas partes, algo horrible parecía haber ocurrido.

Norrington se vio invadido por una extraña debilidad al reconocer a muchos de sus hombres y compañeros entre los cadáveres que se amontonaban sobre la roja arena de oriente, aquello era realmente dantesco, mutilaciones…, cabezas cortadas, hombres despellejados ¿Qué demonio se había atrevido a hacer eso?.

La tripulación bajó del barco conteniendo sus arcadas, apenas podían soportarlo uy Lizz se sentía extremadamente mal, no lo soportaba, si seguía viendo aquél paisaje se desmayaría de un momento a otro, sin embargo en el último momento, cuando y se desvanecía, sintió una mano, calida apretándole con fuerza que le dio fuerza para seguir adelante.

Avanzaron entre los cadáveres del ejército de Beckett, tenían que encontrar alguna pista ¿Qué harían allí en oriente? ¿Cómo había Beckett viajado tan rápido?

De repente oyeron un grito agonizante, un grito de suplica que parecía dirigirse a ellos mismos.

-Norringtong…- oían débilmente- aquí…- apenas era un susurro pero con lleno de una angustia estremecedora

Se acercaron al lugar desde dónde procedía el grito, había cinco cuerpos tumbados y amontonados unos sobre otros, y una mano sobre salía como haciéndoles señas.

Jack y Norringtong se acercaron, descubriendo el cuerpo moribundo de Beckett, aquello les causó una gran impresión.

-¡¡becket!- dijo Jack ahogado por la sorpresa- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Beckett miró con odio a Jack, pues ni en su lecho de muerte, le perdonaría el hecho de ser pirata y llamó a norrintong, que deprisa se acercó a él.

-Beckett…

-comodoro- dijo con un hilo de voz- tenéis que huir de aquí…., el demonio habita estas tierras, … tiene un ejercito terrible a sus ordenes, y no descansará hasta hacerse con el dominio de los siete mares, no podréis evitarlo, ni si quiera creo que Davy Jones pueda hacerlo… huid a un lugar lejano y apartado del mar mientras podáis, antes de que os mate a todos….

Expiró su última bocanada de aire e inclinó la cabeza.

-jack intentó reanimarlo, lo cogió de los hombros y comenzó a gritar desesperado

-¡¡a quien te refieres! ¡¡De quien estás hablando! ¡¡Que ejercito!

Sin embargo Beckett sólo pudo decir una palabra

- Sao Feng.

Y pronto lo entendieron todo…

Lizz, sollozaba mientras apretaba el cuerpo del pequeño Chin-pan, para evitarle las grotescas imágenes contra ella, y Nora, estaba lívida, aquello le superaba, a pesar de ser una bruja.

Se dejaron caer, en un lugar apartado de los cadáveres, en silencio. Nadie pronunció una palabra, ni un soldado, ni un pirata se atrevió a decir nada. Algunos murmuraban extrañas oraciones, hacia un Dios, que ahora después de ver aquel infierno, muchos dudaban que existiera.

-¿que vamos a hacer?- dijo Lizz con lágrimas a un Jack muy perturbado.

-¿podemos hacer algo?- dijo un abatido Comodoro, aun traumatizado por la imagen de sus compañeros de guardia muertos.

-¡si!- dijo jack- ¡si que podemos!

Todos miraron expectantes a Jack, aquella extraña valentía que tenía el pirata, les daba un poco de consuelo.

-¡lucharemos!- continuo- ¡sea hasta al vida o hasta la muerte! ¡Rescataremos a Will! ¡y haremos lo que sea pro recuperar el corazón de Davy! ¡ si no lo hacemos moriremos! ¡pero moriremos por la mar!

Todos se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a aplaudir a Jack, aquel extravagante pirata tenía la facultad de darles esperanzas y sobre todo de darles fuerzas de continuar ante las adversidades.

**Lizz se quedó pensativa con las palabras del pirata… - la mar, la mar…- ella amaba la mar, y si tenía que luchar por algo, desde luego sería pro la mar… el corazón le latió acelerado, sabía que el mar y el amor de Jack eran lo único que le causaban esa sensación de adrenalina pero… ¿por qué?**

Todos los piratas se levantaron con esperanzas renovadas irían a buscar a sus enemigos y a recuperar la libertad de su querido océano al precio que fuese…

Se dirigían sin rumbo fijo, sólo con una brújula que no señalaba al norte, sus almas y sus sentimientos a buscar a Sao Feng y Luchar contra él, pero… de repente… comenzaron a oír ruidos extraños, cómo graznidos que portaban una latente maldad que provenían del mismísimo cielo. Todos levantaron la cabeza para reconocer el origen de aquellos sonidos que los aterraban, y de pronto vieron algo, tan horrible y monstruoso que les puso la piel de gallina, sus corazones parecieron dejar de latir…

Un ejército de harpías se dirigía a ellos, sin piedad, portaban en sus picos restos de cuerpos humanos, probablemente procedentes de los hombres de Beckett y sin ninguna duda, ellos serían su próximo banquete. Eran como mujeres aladas, con unos largos y monstruosos picos, de piel azulada, y ojos ennegrecidos por el mal, no tenían ni un pelo en el cuerpo y probablemente tampoco tenían corazón.

Un joven soldado fue la primera víctima de esas harpías infernales, que de un solo picotazo el arrancó un ojo, dejándolo prácticamente desangrado sobre la tierra maldita de oriente.

Al ver que al menos un centenar más de harpías se dirigieron a ellos, corrieron a esconderse dónde pudieron, Jack agarró a lizz con todas sus fuerzas, y corría como alma que se lleva el diablo, para protegerla de una muerte segura, buscaría un lugar seguro para ella y su bebé, pues ya habían constatado que ningún alma humana podía con la brutalidad de aquellos monstruos.

Corrieron sin rumbo, con la única esperanza de poder salvarse, intentaban ir todos juntos, aquello les daba más seguridad, eran unos 200 hombres huyendo de un ejercito de Harpías que reinaba en un elemento, el aire, en el que ellos no tenían ninguna posibilidad, alguno de los piratas y de los soldados fueron alcanzados y pronto muertos, parecía que todo estaba perdido, no tenían ninguna escapatoria, pues pronto llegarían a la orilla, y ya no podrían correr más.

Como de la nada, de repente se escuchó un extraño cántico que inundó el ambiente, un cántico dulce, melodioso y armonioso, que extrañamente les infundada seguridad y consuelo a los piratas y a los soldados en semejante momento de horror.

Oyeron horribles gritos por parte de las harpías, que parecían no soportar aquel hermoso cántico, gritaban como si estuvieran sintiendo el dolor más inmenso del mudo, todas estaban paradas en el aire, abatiendo sus alas con esfuerzo y con las manos en los oídos en un infructuoso intento de no escuchar el canto.

Jack con Lizz agarrada fuertemente del brazo, esta llevaba a chin-pan, miró al frente, y descubrió algo que no sabía si le producía consuelo,o angustia, el origen de su salvación.

Levantó la cabeza aún huyendo de las harpías que agonizaban ante el canto, para ver un extraño ejercito que parecía esperarles en la orilla, junto a un barco que le era bien conocido, el holandés errante.

Cientos de sirenas y de hombres pez formaban filas en la orilla del mar, las sirenas cantaban , mientras los hombres pez estaban en guardia, eran las sirenas las que había logrado parar a las temibles harpías. Y un temible Davy Jones, encabezaba el ejército con un gran báculo y dispuesto para luchar y recuperar su corazón.

-Me alegro… de volver a verte… Jack Sparrow…

Continuara…

Gracias a :

**Romina-hdz** tía muchísimas gracias por lo que me dices, me he emocionado y to en serio, bueno pues espero que te sigan gustando los capis, que van a ser un poco más serios ahora , y respecto a lo del chico ese que le den, que seguro que no te merece. Un besazo primor y que sepas que intentaré tener en cuenta algunas de tus ideillas, y gracias por ellas.

**Andromeda no Sainto**: juas jaus, me alegro de que te haya gustado y que pienses que va a mejro la historia, aunque no entiendo mucho el resto del review, un beso guapa.

**neferet telias**: espero haber actualizado suficientemente pronto y gracias pro seguir el, fic, sobre todo me alegro de que te gustara.

**vaLe**: hija de mi alma, tu no te mereces que te dedique un capi, te mereces que te los dedique todos, que me has apoyado un guevecillo, tengo uno especialmente reservado para ti, el capi 17 que lo estoy escribiendo ahora, un besito guapisiisma, y gracias pro apoyarme tanto, y por cierto lego te mando mi dirección de Messenger para que hablemos por allí aunque ahora con el pluriempleo, (es una larga historia) casi no me conecto. Gracias de nuevo.

**Yami natasha:** al final empezaste el fic, pues me tienes que perdonar que no he tenido tiempo de leerlo pero el lunes que es mi día libre lo leo y a ver que tal. Un besazo y animo, que según tengo entendido es un pason de fic. Besazo guapa

**Chibi**: jas, jas, me alegro de que el capi si te gustara, amos a ver este que te ha parecido no, aunque quizás un poquito duro. Bueno pues suerte en el examen que seguro que es un coñazo (el derecho es un tostón de aburrido) .

**Romina-Canaria**: Hola niña! Tía no puedo evitar acordarme de tu fic cada vez que te escribo en el mío algo, es que el de hoy a sido lo máximo, esa escena porno, romántica agghh yo me muero, llevo toda la tarde pensando en el capi de tu fic. Bueno eres la mejor, no puedo dejar de decírtelo, y por cierto que me alegro que te guste este, aunque se torna un poquito más serio. Besus

OS DESEO UNA FELIZ SEMANA A TODAS,Y ÁNIMOOOOOOOOOOO


	15. LA TRAICIÓN

**Cientos de sirenas y de hombres pez formaban filas en la orilla del mar, las sirenas cantaban , mientras los hombres pez estaban en guardia, eran las sirenas las que había logrado parar a las temibles harpías. Y un temible Davy Jones, encabezaba el ejército con un gran báculo y dispuesto para luchar y recuperar su corazón.**

**-Me alegro… de volver a verte… Jack Sparrow…**

JacK se quedó parado, en frente de de Davy, mirándolo fijamente, esperando a averiguar las intenciones del pirata.

Davy con media sonrisa le pegó una calada a su pipa, expirando el humo por cada uno de sus orificios de calamar.

davy…- saludó escuetamente Jack sin bajar la guardia.

Jack…- Davy no dejaba de mirar con intensidad al pirata- fuiste tú quien comenzó con todo esto, - comenzó a hablar Davy amenazadoramente- de hecho fuiste tú quien me robaste el corazón…, y sabes bien que no se puede vivir sin corazón, y menos aún sin uno tan poderoso…, aún así no te guardo rencor.. quería proponerte algo…

Jack entrecerró los ojos esperando lo que Davy quería proponerle, sin embargo, este siguió fumando sin añadir nada..

-¡venga davy¡¡Habla de una vez!- gritó jack furioso.

-Jack… no te impacientes…- y volvió a expirar el humo y añadió- el ejercito de Sao Feng, que es quien posee el corazón en éstos momentos, es muy poderoso, no creo poder vencerlo lejos del mar, que afortunadamente aún es mío, por eso quiero que te unas a mi ejercito, ambos, tus hombres y los míos, podemos hacerle frente aunque estemos muy empatados en fuerza ¿Qué te parece?.

Jack se quedó pensativo ¿Davy le estaba proponiendo una alianza¿a él?

-Tendría que hablarlo con mis hombres y con Norrington.

Davy sacó una pistola tan rápidamente que a jack no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y la posó sobre la sien, del pirata.

-Tie..nes 5 minutos para tomar una decisión, si no aceptas, os abandonaremos a la suerte con las harpías, juas, juas, juas, dudo mucho que sean piadosas con vosotros, son seres sin alma.

Jack se acercó a Norintong y comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema. Al cabo de dos minutos ya habían tomado una decisión.

-Aceptamos unirnos a ti- dijo jack solemnemente

Y ambos piratas se estrecharon la mano, sellando la única alianza que les podría dar una posibilidad en aquella lucha.

Los hombres de Jack acamparon con lo que tenían, alrededor del Holandés errante, deberían permanecer allí hasta tener un plan de ataque, pues debían arrebatarle el corazón a Sao Feng, pero la única ventaja que tenían era cerca del mar, dónde las sirenas podían ayudarles, afortunadamente mientras Sao Feng no supiera cómo invocar el Cracken, el mar aún estaba bajo el e poder de Davy.

El ambiente era algo tenso, pues cuatro naturalezas se mezclaban en apenas, espacio, las sirenas, por la que los hombres babeaban, cayendo algunos arriesgados en sus mortales trampas, los hombres pez, los piratas y los soldados, todos tenían que convivir al precio que fuesen para salvar su vida, y tenían posturas y formas de vida realmente distintas.

Jack había preparado una tienda medianamente acogedora para lizz y para ella, cercana a la de Norrington por si ocurría algo, y cercana a la de Gibs, que ha regañadientes había aceptado dormir con el pequeño Chin-pan., sabía que Nora se había acomodado en una tienda cercana, pero no quería saber dónde, pues cada vez que veía a la chica le inundaba el deseo de poseerla, y la verdad, cada vez le costaba más trabajo controlar dicho deseo.

Tras buscar unos pocos trozos de leña, par hacer una pequeña hoguerita que calentase a Elisabeth y a él durante la noche, Jack entró en la tienda, encontrándose a una Lizz sumida en la tristeza, parecía que las escenas que había sido obligada a presenciar le habían afectado bastante y permanecía inmóvil con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acariciaba su vientre. El pirata se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, para rodearle con sus brazos, quería transmitirle a Lizz toda la tranquilidad y protección que le fuera posible, pero parecía una tarea difícil, estuvo abrazándole durante bastante tiempo hasta que se tranquilizó y el sueño venció a la chica. Lizz dormía placidamente en los brazos de Jack, mientras que este inquieto se revolvía, sabía que algo ocurriría, tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero… ¿el que?. Suavemente dejó a lizz recostada y tapada sobre el colchón improvisado de hojas y salió a dar una vuelta alrededor del campamento, todo parecía silencioso, al fondo unos hombres pez jugaban a las cartas, y a su derecha un par de soldados vigilaban un lateral ante los posibles ataques, en la orilla las temibles sirenas juegeteaban con unos ilusos soldados que pronto caerían en desgracia, en definitiva parecía no pasar nada, aún así se sentía bastante inquieto, y esta angustia hacía como si le faltase el aire.

Fue hasta una parte de la orilla en la que parecía no haber sirenas, y estar desierta y se tumbó, quería sentir la brisa marina golpeándole la cara, y quería un poco de tranquilidad que afortunadamente obtenía siempre que miraba al cielo estrellado, sin embargo aquella noche el cielo parecía impregnado por la muerte.

De repente sintió una presencia cerca suya, se giró desenvainado su espada con rapidez, alerta por quien pudiera ser y la vio, allí estaba Nora más bella que nunca, con su larga melena y un escueto camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación. El corazón de Jack comenzó a bombear furioso por el deseo, y todo su cuerpo se vió invadido de aquella impetuosa necesidad de poseerla.

-Jack…- susurró la chica a su oído rozándole con los labios el lóbulo.

-¿Qué… qué haces aqu…i Nora?-Jack estaba confundido y no creía que se pudiera contener…

- Vengo a terminar lo que empezamos, amor- y comenzó a besar el cuello del pirata sensualmente, sabiendo que no podría contenerse.

Jack cegado por el veneno de la poción, agarró con fuerza a la chica, y comenzó a besarla cómo si su vida dependiese de eso, parecía desesperado, la tumbó sobre la fría arena y con algo de brutalidad le arrancó el ligero camisón que llevaba, comenzando a besarle todo el cuerpo, la chica gemía de placer sumida en una extraña felicidad, pobre chica, no sabía que duraría poco.

Pronto ambos estaban desnudos sobre la orilla haciendo el amor salvajemente, la pasión era él único aire que respiraban, y los gemidos la música que escuchaban, cuando hubieron terminado, ambos se tumbaron agotados y desnudos, para recuperar fuerzas.

Y fue entonces cuando jack se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho , había traicionado a Lizz, había engañado a la mujer a la que amaba, y eso le hizo sentirse mal, se incorporó muy agitado, tenía el cuerpo revuelto por el sufrimiento y ganas de vomitar que con dificultad contenía-

-¿Que he hecho? Se decía, te he engañado… parecía perdido en un mar de oscuros sentimientos, y el arrepentimiento estaba acabando con la apoca cordura posible en aquellos complicados días.

De repente la vió, una figura fantasmal muy pálida e invadida por las lágrimas estaba allí y por lo que parecía había visto todo el espectáculo entre Jack y Nora. Era Lizz rota por el dolor, que intentaba gritar pero… se sentía tan débil que sus gritos apenas podían salir de su mente.

Jack se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia ella, tenía que aclararle todo, la chica lo había embrujado…

-Lizz… escucha todo tiene una explicación…

El rostro de Lizz se impregnó de odio, y entrecerrando los ojos, se apartó bruscamente de él.

-¡no me toques bastardo embustero¡¡No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti! Se dio la vuelta y corrió internándose en un bosque cercano, con la única idea en la cabeza de librarse de Jack.

Un inmenso dolor invadió el corazón de Jack, sentía que había perdido a lo que más quería a su mujer y a su hijo, y salió corriendo detrás de ella, para poder alcanzarla con la esperanza de que aún pudiese hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Mientras tanto una Nora llena de felicidad, reía a carcajada limpia, ante la situación, por fin había conseguido lo que quería, tenía a Jack y había logrado separarlo de Lizz, sin embargo no contaba con un pequeño detalle, al consumar la pasión con jack, desaparecería el efecto del veneno que ésta le había dado.

Jack corría desesperado, hace un rato que había perdido la pista de Lizz, y sabía que podía pasarle cualquier cosa, aquella isla era muy peligrosa, repentinamente alguien lo agarró provocando que frenara en su desenfrenada persecución.

-¡Jack¡Será mejor que la dejes!

Jack se dio la vuelta agotado, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que quien le hablaba no era ni más ni menos que Davy Jones.

-No puedo, puede pasarle algo…- estaba muy angustiado

-Tienes que dejarle un tiempo que se calme, lo que ha visto ha sido muy impactante para ella, y ya sabes que lo que más duele después de una muerte es una traición.

Davy parecía conocer toda la historia lo que sorprendió bastante a Jack

-Pero… ¿y si le pasa algo?

-Tranquilo joven pirata… sabes bien al igual que yo que esa chica es uno de los nuestros, sabrá cuidarse sola…

-No quiero perderla…- Jack estaban tan desesperado que parecía a punto de llorar incluso delante del mismísimo Davy Jones.

-Pues tendrías que haber pensado lo que hacías antes, Sparrow, ahora no puedes lamentarte, a lo hecho pecho, deja que el tiempo cure las heridas…

Jack finalmente se rindió, Jones tenía razón, se dejó caer abatido sobre al fría tierra, y allí se quedó durante horas pensando en lo que sería de su vida, había dejado escapar lo que más amaba.

Lizz corría sin rumbo, sumergida en el dolor. Sólo quería huir, huir, y escapar del infierno en el que Jack había convertido su vida ¿por qué la había engañado? Se preguntaba¿es que acaso no juró una vez que la amaba? Llevaría al menos una hora corriendo cuando se sintió muy cansada y mareada, debía de ser por su embarazo, así que una vez que se aseguró que Jack estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó en una piedra, para recuperar fuerzas, con una única preocupación en la cabeza ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sumida en sus pensamientos se quedó dormida, estaba agotada por la carrera,.

Durmió durante horas, horas en las que en sus sueños sólo había un protagonista, el mar, últimamente sabía que estaba obsesionada con la mar pero ¿por qué?. Sus sueños aquella noche pasaron por varias fases, desde la más amarga angustia, por la absoluta indiferencia y hasta la máxima felicidad, pero con un único tema, en todos ellos se veía de capitana de un barco.

Cuando despertó, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no estaba sobre la fría tierra de aquel peligroso bosque, si no que se encontraba en una mullida y caliente cama., podía oler el ambiente salino, y notaba como la habitación en la que estaba se balanceaba, definitivamente, estaba en un barco.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos para evitar que al luz del día le cegara, y descubrió que no estaba sola, había alguien al lado de su cama. Se incorporó aun soñolienta y cansada, y la vio, allí estaba la mujer que más hondo calaría en su corazón a lo largo de su vida. Era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca y que jamás vería, de larga melena morena que el caía por la espalda, y penetrantes ojos grises que confesaban una gran sabiduría, iba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero, una ligera camisa blanca, llevaba un cinto ancho a la cintura como jack y un pañuelo rojo atado a la cabeza, atuendo por el que deducía que era un pirata.

-¿como estás?- le dijo dulcemente, mientras le sonreía

Lizz no sabía si contestar, pues aquella mujer era una completa desconocida para ella, sin embargo le infundía un gran respeto y una gran admiración, y apenas la conocía de un minuto.

-Bien… ¿dónde estoy?- dijo Lizz un poco asustada

-Estás en mi barco mujer, bienvenida a "La Mandrágora"- dijo la mujer con firmeza

Elizabeth se incorporó sobresaltada¿había dicho la mandrágora, había oído miles de leyendas sobre aquel barco maldito que sólo podía ser tripulado por mujeres con ansías de libertad y que se hacían llamar "las damas nocturnas", decían que por la oscuridad de sus intenciones, y cuya capitana no era ni más ni menos que la amante de Davy Jones, la bella guerrera-pirata Esmeralda

¿Le habrían convertido en una de las suyas?

CONTINUARA…

BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, TENGO ESCRITOS DOS CAPIS MAS, PERO TARDARÉ EN ACTUALIZAR YA QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO NI MEDIOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, LO SIENTO GUAPISIMAS! BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC DE CORAZÓN Y EN ESPECIAL A LAS QUE SOYS TAN ENCANTADORAS Y ME DEJAIS REVIEWCILLOS QUE ME DAN MUCHO ANIMO, UN BESITO Y... HASTA PRONTOOOOOO


	16. EL SENTIMIENTO DE NORA

adiverto que este capi es largo, pero creo que os gustara. 

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Elizabeth se incorporó sobresaltada¿había dicho la mandrágora, había oído miles de leyendas sobre aquel barco maldito que sólo podía ser tripulado por mujeres con ansías de libertad y que se hacían llamar "las damas nocturnas", decían que por la oscuridad de sus intenciones, y cuya capitana no era ni más ni menos que la amante de Davy Jones, la bella guerrera-pirata Esmeralda**

**¿Le habrían convertido en una de las suyas?**

-¿eres tú Esmeralda, la amante de Davy Jones?- preguntó Lizz asustada.

-si…pero sólo en parte… ya sabes que … bueno dejamos de ser amantes hace tiempo, y bueno… cometió la locura de arrancarse el corazón. ¡viejo románico!- suspiró para sus adentros-En fin, me alegro que hayas oído hablar de mí y de mi barco, por que la verdad, me ahorraras bastantes explicaciones….

Lizz aun estaba intranquila, sabía que aquella mujer esperaba algo de ella, pero aun no había descubierto el que.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó temerosa-¿acaso soy vuestra prisionera?

Pareció que aquello de prisionera ofendió a Esmeralda que hizo una mueca de desagrado y negó con la cabeza…

-¿prisionera, querida, aquí no hacemos prisioneras, sólo buscamos posibles reclutas para unirse a nuestra tripulación de piratas.

-¿y yo soy una posible recluta?

-aham..- afirmó condescendientemente Esmeralda- y no te creas que es fácil ser una candidata a mi tripulación, por que para ello en primer lugar hay que tener verdaderamente alma de pirata, amar la mar, ansias de libertad y pro supuesto ser mujer, aunque… bueno… normalmente no aceptamos grupos… pero te veo tan apta para el puesto- dijo esto último sonriendo- que te aceptaré con acompañante masculino y todo- y le tocó la barriga con dulzura a Lizz. Ésta inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se refería a su bebé, entonces¿Esmeralda era capaz de percibir su embarazo¿también el sexo del bebé, parecía tener muchas sorpresas, y desde luego aun se guardaba algunos secretillos, Lizz lo notaba, de todas maneras eraespecial, pues… había sido capaz de robarle el corazón al dueño del mar.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que esmeralda esperaba impaciente una respuesta de Elizabeth que no llegó, acabó impacientándose

-bueno… ¿y que…¿te unes a nosotras? Se que te han hecho mucho daño, y te aseguro que te ayudaremos a valerte por ti misma, superarás el dolor por Sparrow, pero hazme caso, tu amas la mar con igual intensidad que cada una de nosotras, y por eso te puedo decir que será el único remedio par tu mal de amor…

Elizabeth comenzó a agobiarse, pues esperaban una respuesta suya que en ese momento no se sentía capaz de ofrecer.

-¿tengo que darte la respuesta ahora¿me das un tiempo para pensarlo?

-De acuerdo, tienes dos días para pensar que harás, mientras tanto convivirás con nosotras para que aprendas nuestro estilo de vida, y créeme… te gustará

-muchas gracias- dijo Lizz emocionada, prometo darte una respuesta en dos días.

-bueno mujer, ya me lo agradecerás, mientras tanto te presentaré a tu guía en el grupo, la llamaré y que te vaya enseñando como va esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Si..

Esmeralda salió del camarote, momento en el que Lizz aprovechó para levantarse, asomándose por el ojo de buey (la ventana), y descubrió que a pesar de que el barco se mecía, estaban anclados a la orilla de lo que parecía parte de la playa de oriente, y vio cómo al menos un centenar de mujeres trabajaban sin descanso a una, debían de ser los miembros de las damas nocturnas.

Miraba curiosa aquella extraña compenetración, cuando alguien entró en su camarote. Se sobresaltó un poco, pues el embarazo le hacía estar tremendamente sensible, y vio a la que se suponía que sería su guía, una muchacha de pelo negro rastas y ojos café estaba plantada delante de ella, sonriéndole con una extraña sonrisa que le resultaba familiar… la verdad es que se parecía demasiado a ¡jack!

-¡hola!- dijo alegremente- bienvenida a "la mandrágora", de aquí en adelante yo seré tu guía, mi nombre es Sue, Sue Sparrow, y estoy a tu servicio para lo que necesites- parecía muy amigable y seguramente no pasaba los 20 años.

Lizz se quedó patidifusa¿había dicho Sue Sparrow¿sería aquella muchacha alguna hija perdida de jack?

-perdona… -preguntó Lizz aún sorprendida- pero… ¿tienes alguna relación con Jack Sparrow?

¿Te refieres, al pirata más rufián y sarnoso de los siete mares?- dijo riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Si- contestó Lizz dudando de la cordura de la chica, pues parecía tan extravagante como su pirata.

-Juas, juas, juas- siguió riendo- si, la tengo, es ni más ni menos que mi hermanito mayor, de él aprendí a ser lo que soy.

Aquello sorprendió verdaderamente a lizz ¡Jack tenía una hermana pirata¿por qué jamás le habría dicho nada, luego entristeció pensando que claro, que nada era con jack lo que ella creía, pues le había estado ocultando muchas cosas… y bueno… a parte estaba lo de la traición, maldito jack…

-¿estas bien, Lizz?- preguntó la chica un poco cohibida por la pena de Elisabeth

-Si… sólo que.. pensaba…

-¿en Jack a que sí? Es un hombre no se puede esperar nada muy bueno de ellos, ya me contó la capitana que te había hecho daño¡¡te juro que cuando lo vuelva a ver se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine!- la chica le resultaba a Lizz muy graciosa, estaba llena de vitalidad, y de ilusión por lo que veía, y hacía los mismos gestos extravagantes y exagerados que Jack, pero en ella hacían aun más gracia.

-Bueno, te enseñaré esto, te va a gustar mucho ¡e, todavía no eh oído a nadie quejarse del lugar, juas juas, juas- y comenzó a reír como descosida- lizz de nuevo volvió a dudar de su salud mental.

Sue le mostró a Lizz todo el barco, y le presentó a las a las piratas más importantes de la tripulación y a las más fuertes, todas vestían con pantalones de cuero, camisa blanca y bandana, al igual que la capitana, excepto la hermana de jack que era evidente que seguía el mismo estilo que el pirata, incluso llevaba un abrigo largo que le llevaba por la rodilla, y todas sin excepción parecía muy fuertes y diestras en la lucha y en general se respiraba un aire de esperanza y alegría que llenó el corazón de lizz.

Cuando hubo terminado ésta primera exploración, Lizz tenía miles de preguntas peor no se atrevía a realizarlas, hizo un gesto cómo que queria preguntar algo, pero… no le salía nada..

-A ver ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó Sue, que se había dado cuenta de la intención de lizz

-pues.. pues… ¿nunca tratais con hombres? Es que… no he visto ninguno

Sue comenzó a reir como lo ca

-ja, ja, ja ¿te preocupa no tener sexo?

Elisabeth s epuso coloradisima- ¡que dices¡Además yo no puedo pensar en esas cosas¡¡estoy embarazada¡¡Solo era curiosidad!

-Pues para tu información, si que nos "relacionamos" con hombres, pero quien quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere, no tenemos problemas con eso, sólo hay una norma que respetar, nada de hombres mayores de 12 años en el barco.. Si la cumples pues no tendrás problemas…

-Ahhh…- Lizz se quedó pensativa, y de pronto entristeció, por que se volvió a acordar de Jack, de sus besos y de sus caricias, y por último de sus traición que le hizo sentir una profunda puñalada en el estómago.-bueno, me siento un poco mal- dijo tocándose el vientre bajo- creo… creo… que iré a descansar

-Lo entiendo, ala tu a reponer fuerzas, que aún te queda mucho pro ver.

Y allí se despidieron hasta la próxima jornada

Pasaron dos días, en los que Elisabeth había estado entre el éxtasis y el dolor, el éxtasis, por que aquella vida le gustaba realmente, y el dolor por recordar a Jack y los nefastos acontecimientos.

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, todas las piratas la rodearon y la capitana se acercó a ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-entonces ¿te unirás a nosotros, te advierto que en el momento en el que aceptes se creará un vinculo eterno entre tú y la mandrágora que no podrás destruir ¿aceptas entonces?

-Lizz sonrió pícaramente- acepto

Y a partir de entonces se convirtió en una de las damas nocturnas, pero no en una más, por que a pesar de su estado de gestación, hacía progresos rápidamente, era evidente que tenía alma de pirata, y cada vez le gustaba más este descubrimiento.

El tiempo pasó, quizá un par de meses, ya se le notaba el abultado vientre que parecía crecer más rápido de lo normal, y había ascendido de rango rápidamente, Esmeralda que le había tomado bastante aprecio le había convertido en su segunda de abordo, suscitando algunas envidias en algunas damas nocturnas, pero en pocas, pues su naturaleza no era la envidia.

Tras lo ocurrido aquella noche Jack estaba desolado, tenía el presentimiento de que estaría mucho tiempo sin ver a su chica y eso le horrorizaba. Llegó con el corazón roto y lleno de remordimientos por haberle hecho daño y por primera vez en su vida rezó por recuperar a Lizz y poder aclarar las cosas con ella. Cuando llegó al campamento de soldados y piratas, la vio, la causa de su infelicidad, estaba de pie, parada altanera y orgullosa y satisfecha pro el daño que le había causado.

Nora estaba de pie sonriente, pues esperaba que Jack se lanzara a sus brazos lo que no sabía es que las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes a lo que ella pensaba.

Jack le lanzo una dura mirada de odio, y se acercó a ella apresuradamente.

-¿estás contenta? Por fin lograste lo que querías… separarnos, pero te diré algo ¡te odio!- lo dijo con tal furia que en un segundo nora sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y comenzó a temblar de miedo ¿jack le había dicho que le odiaba?

-Jack.. yo…- tenía miedo de perder a Jack- yo te amo… tienes que comprender.. que…. Miraba muy extrañada a Jack, pues no comprendía el hecho de que no se lanzara a por ella ciego por el deseo- ¿ ya no me deseas? Se atrevió a preguntar

La mirada de Jack se tornó aun más aterradora.

-¡Jamás! Entiendes ¡jamás! Volvería a caer, en tus sucios juegos de brujería¡no tienes ni idea del daño que me has hecho, pero… te juro que me las pagaras ¡te lo juro! Y ahora si no te importa ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! Antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

El corazón de nora dejó de latir, una extraña sensación helada la invadió¿Jack la estaba rechazando de nuevo, y sintió que la furia, el odio y la rabia la invadían, aquello anunciaba una extraña transformación.

La chica se tensó, sus cabellos comenzaron a ondearse por una extraña energía y su piel se volvió azulada al igual que sus cabellos, pero en distintos tonos. Abrió los brazos como queriendo abrazar al viento y lanzó un grito de dolor, un grito tan desgarrador y horrible que hizo temblar a todo el campamento.

Todos se dieron ahí cuenta de que Nora era una verdadera bruja de nacimiento contenida en un cuerpo de dulce muchacha, todo la delataba. La chica comenzó a levitar, pues volar era uno de los grandes poderes de las brujas, y muy enfurecida se dispuso a marcharse, y sólo Dios sabe hacia dónde, pero antes dijo algo que estremeció hasta a las temibles sirenas, con una voz de ultratumba.

-JURO JACK, QUE ACABARÉ CON TODO LO QUE EN ESTE MUNDO PUEDA DARTE LO MÁS MÍNIMO DE FELICIDAD.

Y se marchó endiablada a buscar a Sao Feng, dispuesta a unirse con sus poderes a su ejército, para acabar con Jack.

Los días pasaron, y Jack no tenía noticias de su amada Lizz, todos los días salía al bosque, paseaba por la orilla y andaba todo lo andable con la esperanza de volver a verla, pero nada, ni rastro de su chica.

Nora llegó hacia dónde estaba Sao Feng, con unos cuantos hechizos lo había localizado en pocos minutos.

El pirata se encontraba justo en el otro extremo de la isla, junto al barco que tripulaba que estaba anclado en la orilla, se hallaba sentado en una especie de trono, rodeado de riqueza, y mujeres bellas. Alrededor de él había al menos una veintena de piratas que sin bajar la guardia velaban por su seguridad. A la derecha del malvado pirata había un ejercito completo de temibles minotauros, los monstruos más terribles que se conocían en la lucha por tierra, y que según se decían no tenían ni alma ni corazón. A la izquierda estaba el ejercito de harpías, todas formando filas y preparadas como si de un momento a otro la lucha fuera a comenzar.

Nora se abrió paso entre los piratas humanos de Sao Feng sin ocultar su condición de bruja y con la cabeza muy alta, el pirata curioso por las intenciones de la chica, le ordenó a sus hombres que le permitieran el paso, y estos aunque desconfiados se lo permitieron. Una vez que llegó hasta el trono del pirata, la chica se arrodilló, y le juró obediencia. Parecía que aquella nueva "recluta" le agradaba bastante a Sao Feng, debido al gran poder que de ella se desprendía, e inmediatamente le aceptó.

-Bienvenida a mi tlipulación, bluja, selas una de mis genelales.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles para Jack, Jones, Norringtong, y los suyos, que no tenían ni idea del ejército de minotauros y desde luego, no podrían hacer mucho frente a él.

Un día, mientras Nora andaba de arriba para abajo preparando armas y todo tipo de recetas mágicas para usar en la batalla, descubrió algo sorprendente, que no había visto antes, un chico de unos 25 años , que estaba enjaulado, mientras los hombres de Sao Feng o torturaban. Aquel hombre le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

Will estaba destrozado, ya llevaba meses encerrado en aquella triste jaula y por lo que veía nunca saldría de allí, evidentemente Jack nunca lograría vencer al ejercito de Sao Feng. Se dejó caer abatido, y dejó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla mientras recordaba a su querida Lizz, mujer por la que había dado todo y de la que no había recibido nada. De repente vió una silueta que le resultaba familiar acercándose hacía su prisión, se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa , pero cuya mirada rebosaba dolor.

La chica se le quedó mirando fijamente, había algo en él que le agradaba, y a leguas se notaba que era un hombre de corazón puro, lo que hizo que sintiera una extraña debilidad pro el chico. Alargó una mano y la pasó a través de lso barrotes, acariciándole el rostro a Will, que la miraba extrañado. De repente Will sintió como su cuerpo se fortalecía, su hambre se aplacaba y sus heridas se cerraban, aquella mujer, había usado una extraña magia para ayudarle.

-gracias…- dijo a media voz

La chica le sonrío amargamente

-no tienes por qué dármelas, lo eh hecho por que he querido- y se dispuso a irse

Will sentía una sensación muy extraña hacia la chica, se sentía extrañamente atraida por ella, era como si estuvieran hechos del mismo material, quería volver a verla así que antes de que se fuera gritó:

-¡volveré a verte!

-por su puesto…- le contestó Nora sorprendida.

-pues esperaré impaciente preciosa

Durante semanas, Nora fue todas las noches a ver a Will, procuraba curarle sus heridas, y darle de comer, y se pasaban las horas y las horas hablando animadamente, no sabía que tenía aquel chico, pero estaba consiguiendo que olvidara a su querido pirata.

Una noche, mientras hablaban a escondidas del resto de los hombres de Sao Feng, Nora cayó en la cuenta de quién era will, recordó haberlo visto en el barco del su actual "dueño", cuando viajaba por Jack a buscar a Lizz, era el chico que había intercambiado su vida por Elisabeth. Al pensar en esto, se puso muy triste, pues no comprendía que tenía aquella chica que tanto le gustaba a sus hombres, así que decidió no volver a verlo.

Will se dio cuenta de que la chica había cambiado su expresión, y comenzó a sentirse mal, cuando vió que se iba triste.

-¿por qué te vas?- le preguntó apesadumbrado.

-Pues…creo que no debería estar aquí, tú eres mi enemigo…

Aquello le sentó a Will como una puñalada en el corazón

-pues yo creo que eres tú la que no deberías estar aquí, eres buena persona y aquí sólo hay monstruos.

La chica le miró emocionada¿le consideraba buena persona?

-lo siento pero te estas equivocando, hasta nunca- y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡espera! –gritó will- no puedes dejarme así

-¿a sí? Y por qué no

Will en un último momento le agarró la mano y se la acarició muy dulcemente

-Por que creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Nora abrió sorprendida los ojos ¿había oído bien, aquella declaración le había emocionado y agradado, pues ella sentía que también comenzaba a querer al chico, sin embargo, no quería volver a sufrir por un hombre , así que se soltó bruscamente y se marchó, tardarían mucho en volver a verse.

Jack, estaba tumbado en la orilla, habrían pasado un par de meses desde que perdió a lizz, y cada noche le suplicaba a los dioses, volver a verla, pero éstos parecían no atender a sus súplicas, habían sido unas semanas horribles, en las que la soledad, el dolor y la angustia se apoderaron de su corazón, aunque intentaba disimularlo delante del resto en especial del irritante Norrington.

De repente olió un extraño y familiar humo en el ambiente, y sintió como una fría mano se le posaba en el hombro. Se incorporó alterado inmediatamente y miró al dueño de la mano. No era ni más ni menos que davy Jones, que le miraba con seria expresión, parecía tener algo importante que decir.

-Jack, ha llegado el momento de la batalla final. ¿Estás preparado?

CONTINUARÁ…

bueno espero que os haya gustado el capi :D ya solo me queda uno entero escrito, pero no os preocupeis que la semana que viene me pongo y termino este fic y el de "SECUESTRADA POR UN ATRACTIVO PIRATA". MUCHISSISISIMAS GRACIAS a todas y en especial a:

**Andromeda no sainto: **espero que este te resulte interesante :P

**Vale: **mi admiradora number one, juas, juas, que sabes que em encantan tus reviews, y me alegro de que te emocionen mis historias, amos a ver como me puedo pòner en contacto contigo para darte mi email.

**chibi: **me alegro de que te gustara tanto, tanto, tanto, primor.

**romina hdz:** juas, juas¿has visto que buena gente que soy¡¡tomo en cuenta vuestras ideas! al emnos lo intnento casi siempre, un besazo y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado.

**the mist: ** spoiler! dont worry que no quiero que este fic acabe tna mal, tendra un final más o menos bueno :P. gracias por tu review, y me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Ivania Diaz: **gracias primor,y espero que te guste este también.

un besazo a todas, y a las que no escribis reviews y la leeis (que se que soys muchas) os animo a escribirlos, por que vuestras opiniones, me animan mucho y sobre todo me sirven para saber que rumbo tengo que tomar, os lo agradecere, en serio, y sobre todo quiero que os pongais en mi lugar¿a que a vosotras si escribierais os gustaría que os dejaran reviews? aun asi escribidmelos si quereis, con que la leais y os guste tengo suficiente.

un besazo de los grandes y hasta pronto!


	17. COMIENZA LA BATALLA

_**Vale lo prometido es deuda, y te dedico este capi en agradecimiento pro lo bien que te has portado conmigo y con todos mis fic, muchas gracias de corazón, espero que te guste primor, si no, puedes matarme:P**_

Capítuo 17

-Jack, ha llegado el momento de la batalla final. ¿Estás preparado?

Jack se levantó apesadumbrado sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

En primer lugar fue a hablar con Norrington, y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para preparar a sus hombres, tanto soldados, como piratas para la gran batalla contra Sao Feng.

-¡¡¡Mis fieles lobos de mar!- gritó jack con fuerza mientras paseaba sobre una especie de "escenario" preparado y todos los piratas comenzaron a gritar eufóricos hacia su carismático capitán.

-¡¡viva sparrow¡¡Capitán contigo hasta la muerte!

-Lamento comunicaros que la gran batalla para la que llevamos meses preparándonos, tendrá lugar mañana al amanecer, así que partiremos hoy en busca de Sao Feng y su ejército. Os ruego amigos, que seáis fuertes, que tengáis valor ante las adversidades y que luchéis con la fuerza y la rabia que os caracteriza, la victoria no es segura, sabéis que son muy fuertes, numerosos y crueles¡¡pero demostraremos que los piratas nunca nos rendimos!

-¡¡¡si!- gritaron todos a una

-¡demostraremos que somos los mejores marineros!- jack gritaba con fuerza

-¡!si¡¡

-¡¡que tenemos un par de pelotas!

-¡¡si!

¡¡y que unos simples pajarracos (se refería a las arpías) no nos pueden vencer. ¡¡lucharemos por la victoria!

-¡¡viva el capitán sparrow!

Jack bajó con la adrenalina al máximo, y fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar para relajarse, antes de comenzar el viaje. Sentía como si aquel paseo por los lugares dónde había estado con su Lizz fuera a darle un último beso de ella, anhelaba tanto verla que se aferraba a cualquier recuerdo para sentirla.

Con precaución se adentró un poco por el bosque dónde la había visto por última vez, y y tocó todas y cada una de las hojas que bien sabía que la chica había rozado con su cuerpo.

-¡¡lizz!- decía melancólicamente- te necesito tanto, agotado por la caminata y por el discurso se dejó caer sobre una piedra, curiosamente en la misma dónde Lizz se había quedado dormida antes de que la rescataran las damas Nocturnas, y vencido por el cansancio se permitió dormir unos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos, dando paso a un par de horas.

Cuando despertó percibió un olor familiar en el ambiente, abrió los ojos lentamente y vislumbró una silueta que parecía esconderse detrás de las ramas de un árbol. Se sobresaltó, y abrió más los ojos para reconocer a la chica que con tanta curiosidad lo miraba desde la oscuridad.

Era una chica de unos 25 años, de pelo dorado y recogido elegantemente, llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero con una ligera camisa blanca. Por el atuendo jack reconoció que era una dama nocturna, y disimulando ante la joven que lo miraba atentamente se acercó a ella, y de un solo movimiento inesperado, la agarró inmovilizándola, quería saber por qué le espiaba, y que hacía allí. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue máxima cuando se dio cuenta de quien era aquella pirata.

-¡¡Lizz!

Elizabeth intentó soltarse del pirata, luchaba inútilmente contra los fuertes brazos de Jack. Tras forcejear unos minutos se rindió y le dedicó a jack una mirada de profundo odio y rencor.

-¡¡DEJAME BASTARDO¡¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!

Jack no podía articular palabra, la miraba una y otra vez, no creía que la mujer que había añorado tanto se encontrase en ese momento frente a sus ojos. Recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica con sus ávidos ojos, y tras un rato, su mirada se paró en su abultado vientre, que en un par de meses había crecido considerablemente. Mientras tanto Lizz, permanecía atenta ante el silencio del pirata. ¿Por qué no hablaba¿Tanto le había sorprendido su presencia?. Jack acarició con mucha dulzura el vientre de Elizabeth y la miró intensamente.

-Amor…- es lo único que pudo decir- te he añorado tanto…- y apretó a la chica entre sus brazos con infinita ternura.

Lizz no podía aguantar más, a pesar de que intentaba odiar a jack con todas sus fuerzas, lo amaba, y no sabía cuanto podía resistir su orgullo ante la presencia de su amado pirata. Se dejó abrazar por unos segundos disfrutando de la piel de Jack y aspirando su aroma para recordarlo más tarde. Así permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que Lizz recobró la compostura.

-¡¡Suéltame traidor! Y de un fuerte empujón alejó al pirata de ella- ¿¡¡que pretendes con tus falsos abrazos?- dijo con ira, -¿crees que caeré de nuevo en tus mentiras?

-Lizz… déjame explicarte- jack estaba considerablemente alterado, y no quería perder la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con chica.

-¡¡no jack¡¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más de tu boca envenenada!

-Pero Lizz, las cosas no fueron cómo tu crees, créeme… Nora… Nora me engaño

-Perdona jack, pero si crees que volveré a caer en tu juego estas equivocado, tengo claro que no fui más que una diversión para ti, vi con mis propios ojos como te revolcabas con esa… esa… Mujer.

El pirata estaba desesperado Lizz, no le daba ni un poco de margen para poder explicarse, así que actuó por las malas, cogió a Lizz por la cintura con una mano y le inmovilizó los brazos con la otra, y con brusquedad la acercó a él de forma que sus bocas apenas estaban separadas unos milímetros.

-escúchame- habló en tono serio- puedes creer lo que quieras, de hecho puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero no dejaré que elijas, sin antes oír lo que pasó en realidad ¿me entiendes?

Lizz asintió sintiendo su cuerpo recorrido por una mezcla de rabia y de miedo

-Yo no actuaba por mi voluntad con Nora- prosiguió Jack- ella me embrujó, aunque no lo creas, una noche me dio un veneno que me hizo desearla hasta la médula, pero no la amaba, sólo causaba en mi un deseo irrefrenable, y esa fue la razón por la que yo te traicioné, Nora es una bruja Lizz ¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo que hemos vivido juntos¿no recuerdas lo que nos hemos amado¿lo que he dejado atrás por el amor que siento por ti, amor…-dijo muy dulcemente mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra él- amor…- y comenzó a besarla con ternura en el cuello- No dejes que una bruja rompa lo que nos une, bien sabes que nuestro amor era puro. (pensé que esta parte te gustaría VALE) :P

Lizz comenzó a dudar, y su cuerpo empezó a fallarle temblando por la duda ¿sería cierto lo que Jack le decía?

-jack… no se si creerte- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Jack paró un instante de besarle suavemente el cuello para volverla a mirar con intensidad.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime si ves en ellos mentira alguna

Lizz le hizo caso y le miró fijamente, exploró ansiosa, y descubrió en ellos sólo sinceridad y amor, Jack le decía la verdad, estaba segura.

Para demostrar que le creía, acarició suavemente con un dedo la mejilla del pirata esbozándole una triste sonrisa, y Jack le respondió con un besó delicado.

-Lizz gracias por creerme¿no crees que es hora de que volvamos a estar juntos?

Elizabeth se puso muy nerviosa, por que sabía que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, su vida ahora era diferente y sus sueños eran distintos, se había vinculado por la eternidad a la mandrágora, y ese vinculo era irrompible, ni si quiera su amor por Jack podría deshacerlo.

-Jack lo siento, pero no puedo volver contigo

El pirata comenzó a agobiarse

-¿por qué dices eso amor¿Es que ya no me amas?

-Si que te amo Jack, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma, y con todo mi corazón, pero mi vida ha cambiado, ahora formo parte de las damas nocturnas, y no puedo abandonarlas.

Jack abrió enormemente los ojos ya humedecidos por la tristeza, sabía lo que aquello significaba, si Lizz, se había unido a ellas, jamás podría desvincularse, a no ser… a no ser… que su alma se opusiera a su naturaleza pirata cosa que bien sabía que no sucedería, pues si bien se había enamorado de lizz, era por esta parte de ella, su alma pirata.

-Lizz… ¿tanto deseas ser pirata¿eres feliz con esa vida?

-Si jack, por primera vez en mi vida siento que he encontrado mi camino, y te aseguro que es junto a las damas nocturnas como pirata, lo siento.

-¿y nosotros? Podrías ejercer la piratería conmigo… pro favor Lizz, ven junto a mi- rogó Jack suplicante.

-Bien sabes que no puedo, no puedo romper el vínculo que me une a ellas, y tampoco quiero, Jack, comprende que lo nuestro se ha convertido en algo imposible.

-y el bebé, amor hazlo por nuestro hijo.

-Jack, de verdad no…, no insistas, es imposible, acéptalo.

Jack la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, bien sabía que Elizabeth tenía razón, y en un último intento de conservar su recuerdo para siempre la besó, con tanta pasión y tanto amor, que la chica sintió que se moría en los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

-lizz, cuídate - una lágrima se escapó de nuestro duro pirata- creo que no volveré a verte, pues mañana lucharemos contra el temible ejercito de Sao Feng, y no creo que tengamos posibilidad de vencer, pero recuerda algo… aunque pasen lo años, y los siglos, recuerda algo, que si mañana muero en el campo de batalla, moriré amando a una sola persona en mi vida, a la única persona que es dueña de mi corazón, a ti y a nuestro futuro bebé, mañana moriré por ti mi pirata.

Lizz no pudo evitar estallar en un llanto amargo, no permitiría que Jack muriera, no quería perder para la eternidad a su pirata.

-Jack… por que dices eso… sabes que siempre sales victorioso, mañana te salvarás créeme.

**-No lizz, tengo el presentimiento de que una muerte segura me persigue, sin embargo, moriré feliz por haberte vuelto a ver. Y dicho esto la besó con dulzura en los labios, este sería su último beso ( o al menos eso parecía), ( a ver si me vais a matar)**

No teniendo nada más que decirse, se separaron y cada uno escogió un camino diferente hacia un destino diferente, se separaron despacio sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarse.

-¡¡jack!- dijo lizz antes de dejar de mirar a su pirata- no permitiré que mueras, ya pensaré algo¡¡no olvides que te amo!

Y Jack le sonrió por ultima vez, lleno de amor y de orgullo.

-¡¡gracias!- respondió con la mano sobre su corazón

Cuando Jack volvió al campamento todo el ejercito estaba preparado, tres columnas de soldados, se levantaban sobre el lejano horizonte, la primera la formaban los hombres pez, armados hasta los dientes, en su cara se vislumbraba una fiereza inigualable, sabían que iban a matar cosa que adoraban y sabían que podían morir en la lucha cosa que nos les importaba. Tras los hombres pez se formaban dos columnas de humanos semejantes y paralelas, los soldados de Norrington y los piratas de Sparrow, se erguían decididos y portando las más diversas armas, desde espadas, hasta pistolas y cacerolas, cualquier cosa era útil en aquella batalla. Y por último cubriendo las espaldas de los hombres estaban las sirenas, cada una de ellas estaba en un artilugio de agua marina que Jones había habilitado en especial para la batalla, pues no podían separarse del mar ni por unos minutos, su belleza era inigualable al igual que la fiereza de sus cantos, por lo que resultaban imprescindibles para la batalla a la hora de luchar contra las harpías.

Allí estaban cuatro naturalezas mezcladas, para luchar con un mismo propósito, defender la libertad del mar frente a las despiadadas intenciones del temible Sao Feng, era un espectáculo digno de ver, pues medio millar de hombres se situaban firmes, y dispuestos a morir por una causa.

Al frente del ejercito estaban Davy Jones y Norrington ambos montaban a caballo y esperaban impacientes a que Jack llegara para librar la batalla, en cuanto lo vieron aparecer entre la espesura del bosque se dirigieron veloces a su encuentro, pues sólo faltaba él para comenzar aquella aventura.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ se puede saber dónde te habías metido¡¡¡Llevamos al menos una hora de retraso poR tu culpa!- gritó Norrington enfadado

Jack que estaba alterado aun por el encuentro con Lizz, no dijo nada, simplemente se disculpó y sin mediar palabra montó en un hermoso caballo negro destinado a él y se dirigió a liderar su ejército.

Los tres hombres a la cabeza, Jones, Norringtong y jack seguidos de sus fieles guerreros fueron a la búsqueda de Sao Feng.

Tras al menos 8 horas de viaje, en las que habían descansado unas cuantas veces, llegaron hasta su destino.

Conforme se acercaban al lugar podían ver en la lejanía el ejercito de Sao Feng, que estaba preparado para la batalla, lamentablemente nuestros amigos no contaban con el factor sorpresa que les hubiera dado ventaja, Nora se había encargado de aquello. Conforme se fueron acercando pudieron ver la grandiosidad del ejército de Sao Feng, formado por las Harpías y los piratas, que eran casi tan numerosos cómo el ejercito de Norringtong, Jones y Jack juntos, sin embargo, podrían vencer a Sao Feng, o al menos eso parecía.

Frente a frente se situaron ambos ejércitos, un bando con Jones Norrington y Jack como cabecillas y el otro con Sao Feng, y Nora. La batalla se avecinaba cruenta y despiadada. Con un escalofriante grito de guerra comenzó. El caos era el rey en el ambiente, gritos, maldiciones, alaridos de Harpías y cantos de sirena se mezclaron en una melodía siniestra, que amenazaba con un fin lejano. Las primeras en sufrir los ataques del ejercito de Sao Feng fueron las sirenas en sus carromatos especiales, pues eran esenciales debido a que gracias a sus dulces cantos eran capaces de vencer a las harpías y a sus mortales gritos y éstas se hallaban paralizadas en el cielo a expensas de que las bellas sirenas cesaran su grito, los soldados de Norrington se encargaban de defenderlas procurando que no sufrieran ningún ataque. En el otro extremo de la batalla se encontraban Davy Jones y Norrington luchando espada con espada contra el temible Sao Feng, que a pesar de ser uno sólo, les doblaba en destreza, fuerza y poder, apenas entre los dos podían mantener un combate más o menos igualado. Y en el centro de la lucha, en un hueco abierto alrededor por el miedo a lo que allí sucedía se encontraba Jack, intentando mantener la compostura frente a la implacable Nora, que le dañaba una y otra vez con sus temibles hechizos y maldiciones a los que Jack con apenas un escudo y una espada con mucha dificultado podía seguir la lucha.

El caos era inmenso, aunque si las cosas seguían así, nuestros amigos tenían la victoria asegurada, pues les superaban en número.

De repente el ruido atronador de las espadas, armas y gritos se vió silenciado, los partidarios de Jack, Norringtong Y jones se quedaron helados, como si la sangre no les llegara al cerebro cuando vieron aquel nuevo ejercito que se unía a Sao Feng, al menos un centenar de feroces y desalmados minotauros, se dirigían hacia la batalla directos a destrozar a las sirenas, ni si quiera todos los soldados de Norirngtong podían pararlo, ya no podrían hacer nada, pues tendrían que luchar contra las despiadadas, harpías, si las sirenas desaparecían, los soldados de Sao Feng, la mágia de Nora y los monstruosos minotauros. La muerte sería segura, no podrían sobrevivir a tan numeroso y fuerte enemigo, y el presentimiento de la muerte de Jack se cumpliría, cuan acertado estaba.

La lucha había cesado, todos miraban hacia el ejercito de minotauros que se acercaba, rezando por que sólo fuera un espejismo ¡¡ilusos!. Inesperadamente Sao Feng con una sonrisa llena de maldad se dirigió a jack .

-¡¡pilata¡¡ja, ja, ja¡¡¡¿¿¿¿SOLPLENDIDO, PUES ESTE NO ES MI ÚLTIMO AS, NO SELÉ PIADOSO CONTIGO, NO DEJALE QUE MUELAS COMO SI NADA, ANTES DE ESO TE HALE SUFLIL ¡¡LO JULO¡¡TLAEDEME AL MUCHACHO!

Jack estaba desconcertado ¿a que se refería con hacerlo sufrir¿qué horrible plan tendría Sao Feng en esos momentos para hacer daño a Jack?

De repente unos cuantos piratas asiáticos se acercaron sosteniendo, una Jaula Enorme en sus hombros, dentro de la que parecía haber un hombre. ¡¡¡Era will!

Jack abrió la boca enormemente, pues se había percatado de las intenciones de Sao Feng, que quería hacerle daño matando a Will delante de sus propias narices.

-¡¡ERES UN RASTRERO¡¡¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¡¡ NO SE TE OCURRA AHCERLE DAÑO, ESTÁ EN PEORES CONDICIONES QUE TÚ, ÉL ESTÁ ENCERRADO.

- QUELIDO SPALLOW, ESO NO ME IMPOLTA, ÉL CHICO MOLILÁ Y TU NO PODLAS HACEL NADA POL EVITALO.

Sao Feng sacó una enorme daga y con una macabra sonrisa en la boca se la puso a Will en el cuello que había sido sacado de su jaula por los hombres del asiático para padecer una muerte segura.

Will estaba pálido, iba a morir lo sabía, sentía cómo el frío metal rozaba su cuello haciendo cada vez más presión, notaba cómo la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por su desprotegido cuello.

Jack sacó su espada y dando grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia Sao Feng¡¡no permitiría que matara a Will, lleno de rabia y de ira se dispuso a clavarle la espada en el estómago al malvado pirata, sin embargo, el asiático con un simple golpe se deshizo de Jack fácilmente cómo si fuera una pluma. Will estaba perdido.

Jack miraba horrorizado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y una inmensa impotencia se había apoderado de su cuerpo

De repente pasó algo extraordinario, cómo un rayo azulado de luz cayó al lado de Sao Feng, y con una extraña fuerza lo lanzó lejos de su victima.

Will, se echó las manos al cuello ¡¡estaba vivo, se dejó caer agotado al suelo, pues se sentía muy débil y mareado, sentía cómo se desmayaría de un momento a otro, pero no se permitió desfallecer hasta que no viera la cara de su salvador. Levantó la vista con mucho esfuerzo y allí la vio, estaba Nora, envuelta en unos tonos azulados, con la cara llena de ira, erguida y recta y con una mano levantada, señal de que acababa de lanzar un conjuro.

Sao Feng se levantó del lugar dónde había caído, y lleno de ira, comenzó a gritar

-¡¡tlaidola¡¡tLaidola¡¡JULO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAL!

Nora le lanzó una amarga sonrisa.

-¡¡eso habrá que verlo¡¡monstruo!

Y volvió a lanzarle un rayo descomunal que disparó al pirata al suelo.

Con decisión Nora levantó una mano dirigiéndola al cuerpo de Will, que comenzó a levitar, como envuelto por unos hilos invisibles, y voló por encima de las cabezas de todos los luchadores que miraban atónitos como la chica hacía magia. En unos minutos dejó caer el cuerpo de will en un lugar seguro.

La chica lanzó una mirada ausente al horizonte, estaba perdida estaba entre dos bandos y a ninguno de los dos pertenecía, lo único que tenía seguro es que el dueño de su corazón era Will, Jamás había sentido un amor tan puro por nadie excepto por el muchacho.

Jack se acercó decidido a la chica, con una mirada de agradecimiento en la cara y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias- le susurró al oído mientras le tendía la mano en signo de reconciliación- s quieres puedes unirte a nosotros y luchar por Will.

Nora le miró emocionada, tenía los ojos húmedos.

-jack… siento lo que te hice, ahora se lo que es amar de verdad, sin egoísmo, con sinceridad, y de verdad, lamento haberte separado de Lizz.

-No importa…- y Jack volvió a estrecharla con ternura entre sus brazos.

Por desgracia aquel emotivo momento duró poco ya que fue interrumpido por los gritos agónicos de las sirenas, que habían sido alcanzadas por los devastadores minotauros, ahora las harpías eran libres para atacar.

Los soldados y piratas del bando de Sparrow, apenas podían hacer nada contra los minotauros, que los superaban en tamaño y fuerza. Los minotauros con toda su maldad los lanzaban como si fueran simples muñecos por los aires, causándoles una muerte instantánea a muchos.

Nora , que ya formaba parte del ejercito de Jack intentaba salvar a las pocas sirenas que quedaban aun con vida, con diversos hechizos y conjuros, pero apenas podía hacer nada, ya que las bestias de Sao Feng eran muchas.

Y ahora eran 3 los que luchaban contrael malvado pirata , Davy Jones, Norrington y nuestro querido jack, y aunque los superaban en fuerza, sabían perfectamente que morirían, bien a manos asiático o bien a manos de los minotauros.

Pronto las harpías pudieron entrar en la lucha, y los hombres pez y algunos piratas intentaban encargarse de ellas sin mucho éxito, los hombres era arrastrados por sus picos, y éstas los dejaban caer como si fueran piedras. La derrota estaba segura, sabían que estaban perdidos.

El caos reinaba en el ambiente, el dolor, los gritos, los llantos, aquello era un espectáculo verdaderamente dantesco en el que el mar era el único perdedor, si Sao Feng lograba vencer a Jones, se apoderaría del mar para siempre.

Mientras se debatía en la lucha contra el asiático, Jack se permitió mirar al horizonte, y cuando vio lo que sucedía, cómo sus amigos y compañeros de travesías yacían muertos en el suelo, mientras los pisoteaban los minotauros o los destrozaban las harpías, se dejó caer aturdido pro el dolor, ya no había esperanza.

Se dejó caer sin fuerzas, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza, su Lizz, sabía que moriría en unos minutos, quizá horas, pero quería morir pensando en su amada y en el bebé que algún día tendría, el se encargaría de cuidarlos desde el otro mundo.

Miro hacia su derecha, y vió a una Nora agotada por la lucha, apenas podía ya alejar a los minotauros de ella, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, y por la expresión de su rostro, tampoco le quedaban esperanzas.

Se tumbó en el suelo, y cerró los ojos, esperando a que Sao Feng le matara de una vez, estaba preparado para morir, oía gritos que le parecían muy lejanos, procedentes de Norringtong y de Jones, pidiéndole que no se rindiera, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, había perdido todo lo que amaba, y no tenía razón de vivir.

Sao feng, aprovechó el abatimiento de Jack, y con intención e cumplir su venganza, fue hasta a él dispuesto a matarle, de un golpe se quitó a Norrington y Jones de en medio y apretó la punta de sus espada contra el corazón de Jack, quien no hizo nada para defenderse.

Apretó fuerte los ojos y esperó a la muerte.

CONTINUARA….

Joer este capi me ha costado horrores escribirlo, así que me perdonáis si se os hace un poquito pesado, pero es que tenía que expresar muchas cosas tenían que aparecer muchos personajes y muchas posturas, y era dificilísimo, espero que os haya gustado. Me vais a matar, pero de verdad, me he quedado en bragas, y solo tengo medio capi siguiente escrito, asi que lo siento pero tardare más en actualizar. Un besito y sobre todo espero que os guste. Gracias a todas las que me leeis y en especial a las que tenéis el detallazo de dedicarme un ratito de vuestras vidas a escribirme un review:

**ROMINA -CANARIA**

**ROMINA-HDZ**

**IVANIA DIAZ**

**ANDRÓMEDA NO SAINTO**

**VALE: **¿Qué te pareció primor?

**PHOEBE W**: bienvenida a esta historia y gracias, por tu primer review, no sabes los ánimos que me ha dado, que haya gente nueva que se anime a escribir.

DE NUEVO UN BESU Y BUENA SEMANA, Y ESPERO PODER TENER TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR PRONTO!


	18. c18: UNA VICTORIA UN TANTO AMARGA

Sao feng, aprovechó el abatimiento de Jack, y con intención e cumplir su venganza, fue hasta a él dispuesto a matarle, de un golpe se quitó a Norrington y Jones de en medio y apretó la punta de sus espada contra el corazón de Jack, quien no hizo nada para defenderse.

Apretó fuerte los ojos y esperó a la muerte.

_**Capitulo 18**_

**Esperó pacientemente a que la muerte se lo llevara, pero… no pasaba nada, algo había detenido a Sao Feng¿pero el que?, oyó la voz de Norrington que decía**

**-Gracias a Dios.**

**El corazón le latía rápidamente, no sabía que pasaba, pero, tenía un buen presentimiento. Desde un lugar cercano a la batalla provenía un estruendoso ruido, una mezcla de pisadas de caballos, y de gritos de guerra, y un sonido muy distinto a los de sus propios soldados que muy bien conocía.**

**Miró un momento a Sao Feng, y vio que parecía hipnotizado, era como si algún extrañó amuleto le hubiera helado al sangre. ¿qué pasaba?**

**Jack giró la cabeza con curiosidad, desde su posición tirado en el suelo, y por fin pudo ver que es lo que había causado tal efecto en todos los hombres que libraban batalla, y es que un gran ejército de mujeres al menos unas 500 se aproximaba hacia el campo de batalla, abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar ¿sería cierto lo que sus ojos veían? Si, al frente de aquel gran ejercito, pudo distinguir a dos personas bien conocidas por él, y probablemente las dos personas a las que más quería en aquel mundo, su querida Elizabeth y su hermana pequeña Sue, ambas estaban acompañadas de una tercera, que por lo que Jack, pudo deducir, seguramente se tratara de Esmeralda, el amor eterno de Davy Jones y la dueña de su corazón, y por consiguiente, la dueña de todos los mares . Las tres mujeres que parecían dirigir el ejercito, iban montadas en tres hermosos caballos, cada uno de un color, uno negro, que correspondía a Esmeralda, otro blanco, que llevaba Lizz, y un hermoso palomino de color beigue, que graciosamente lo montaba Sue.**

**Jack se quedó de piedra al ver aquella imagen, y sólo se espabilo al oir gritos de alegría de parte de sus hombres.**

**-¡¡viva¡Estamos salvados¡¡las damas nocturnas vienen a tomar parte en la batalla para con la libertad del mar¡¡VIVA!!**

**ENTONCES Jack pareció reaccionar, y recobrando las fuerzas perdidas se incorporó esquivando sagazmente la espada de Sao FENg y sin pensárselo un solo momento fue corriendo al encuentro con su querida Lizz, y conforme se acercaba descubrió que la grandiosidad de aquel ejercito era mucho mayor de la que él imaginaba, a los laterales de las mujeres y a sus espaldas, había cientos de tritones, temibles e implacables tritones que venían a defender a sus mujeres, bien se sabía que los tritones eran los más temibles luchadores marinos, y que a diferencia de las sirenas, si que podían caminar por tierra firme, por que según cuenta la leyenda están destinados a morir por las mujeres que aman, bien sea por tierra, mar o aire, y las suyas, sus temibles y hermosas sirenas, estaban siendo masacradas a manos de los minotauros.**

**Los minotauros, de fuerza y espíritu inferior al de los tritones se alejaron despavoridos, temiendo la ira de estos, dejando de nuevo a las arpías a merced de las sirenas e inclinando la balanza de nuevo a favor de nuestros amigos.**

**Jack corrió, imperturbable hasta dónde estaba lizz, y se paró a escasos metros de ésta.**

**-Lizz- Jack estaba emocionado, pensó que jamás volvería a verla.**

**-JacK- la chica le devolvió una tierna sonrisa**

**Los ojos de Jack recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo, que bella estaba, su expresión de pirata, su espada, su valentía y sobre todo su abultado vientre que incrementaba su belleza pro mil.**

**-Lizz ¿por qué te has arriesgado? sabes que es peligroso y ... en tu estado...**

**-Jack... no podía dejarte morir lo sabes... y tampoco podíamos mantenernos al margen de una batalla por la libertad del mar.**

**-Pero amor... **

**-Jack... por favor no digas más, soy pirata y lo sabes bien, deja que luche al igual que tu para defender mi naturaleza.**

**Jack se limitó a mirarle, con un gesto de mezcla de preocupación y de orgullo, y asintió.**

**-amor... si esa es tu decisión, tengo que respetarla...**

**-Gracias...- contestó lizz agradecida.**

**Se acercó a la chica y la estrechó con ternura entre sus brazos para luego besarle el cabello, todo el mundo, observaba el espectáculo incrédulo de lo que veían. ¿el capitán sparrow enamorado?**

**-¡¡por dios hermanito¡¡No seas empalagoso¿No ves que no es hora de esto?**

**Entonces Jack giró la cabeza, y rió divertido a la persona que había hablado,.**

**-¡¡sue!**

**-agghh- dijo la chica con una mueca cómica- ¿hemos venido a luchar o no?**

**Jack agarró su espada con fuerza y la levantó chocándola contra la de su hermana, parecía que era una costumbre entre ambos arraigada desde su niñez.**

**-bien, centrémonos en la acción- dijo una tercera voz femenina, provenía de una hermosa mujer, quizá la más bella que jamás existiera, y que no se había perdido ni un minuto del espectáculo, Esmeralda, la líder de las damas nocturnas.**

**Todos asintieron y se irguieron dispuestos a seguir una lucha que desde luego estaba ganada, sin embargo cuando se disponían a avanzar alguien los detuvo.**

**-¡Es…pera!**

**Davy Jones se aproximaba cojeando por la batalla, tenía los ojos húmedos por la emoción, sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta Esmeralda y la estrechó entre sus brazos.**

**Permanecieron minutos en esa postura, y todo el mundo vió algo que jamás se imaginaría, una lágrima brotó del ojo derecho de Jones perdiéndose en su cara.**

**Esmeralda miró profundamente a Davy, miles de sentimientos se reflejaban en su ojos .**

**-Volví, amor- dijo la mujer emocionada.**

**-Volviste- dijo Davy mientras la volvía a estrechar entre sus brazos- creí por un tiempo que verdaderamente me olvidaste.**

**-Jamás- pero sabes por mi naturaleza de nocturna… que no podemos estar siempre juntos, dijo Esmeralda.**

**Nadie se atrevía a rechistar ante tal escena, a pesar de que Sao Feng, estaba planeando algo, y desde la lejanía a la que se encontraba ahora de nuestros amigos, reordenaba de nuevo su ejército.**

**La hermana de Jack, Sue, muy descaradamente, se acercó a la pareja.**

**-umm- lo siento señora… pero… creo que deberíamos empezar la lucha….- estaba muy nerviosa, pues sabía bien que aquella falta de respeto le supondría una reprimenda más tarde.**

**Esmeralda la miró duramente, pero al momento su rostro se relajó.**

**-Tienes razón, se hace tarde, y tenemos que darle su merecido a esos asesinos.**

**Los 7 cabecillas, Esmeralda, Davy Jones, Norrington, Elizabeth, Jack, Nora, y Sue, levantaron sus espadas, y con un grito de guerra dieron órdenes a sus respectivos ejércitos para comenzar la lucha y poder darle fin prontamente, mientras tanto will, seguía inconsciente.**

**Jack procuraba estar cercano a Lizz, pues debido a su estado no quería que le pasara nada, ni a ella ni al bebé,. Todos luchaban feroces, derrotando poco a poco a todo el ejército de Sao Feng, que rápidamente fue disminuyendo. Los tritones eran la arma más letal, fácilmente atrapaban a las harpías y con rápidos movimientos acababan con ellas que se desvanecían acabadas, como pájaros inofensivos a merced de un águila en la manos de los temibles luchadores marinos.**

**Todo parecía haber acabado, apenas unas decenas de soldados le quedaban a Sao feng para hacer frente al insuperable ejército de Jack y su bando, y estos huían, pues ya no tenían ninguna esperanza de vivir.**

**Habiendo finalizando la lucha finalmente, Jack, Norrington, Davys, Nora, Elisabeth, Esmeralda y Sue se reunieron en el centro del campo de batalla, y observaron la escena de muerte que había quedado en él lugar, pero a pesar de eso, estaban muy contentos, el mar por fin había sido liberado.**

**Todos nuestros amigos se dieron la enhorabuena, jack estrechó a Elisabeth entre sus brazos, pues gracias a ella, las damas nocturnas habían acudido a la batalla, y lo mejor de todo, es que había luchado como una campeona a pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo, y no había sido herida.**

**-¡Lizz¡Estás bien!**

**-¿acaso dudabas de mí?- dijo la chica sonriendo pícaramente.**

**-Jamás lo haría, y con todo el amor del mundo la levantó en sus brazos besándole después el vientre.**

**De igual forma, Esmeralda y Jones se dieron un abrazo por su éxito, pero mucho más calmado y apacible, ya que la edad los había hecho más tranquilos.**

**Nora corrió hacia Will, que aún estaba inconsciente, y por medio de unos cuantos hechizos comenzó a reanimarlo.**

**Will abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba desubicado, confuso, no entendía que había pasado, hasta que se hubo espabilado un poco y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos de su amada Nora, y de pronto lo comprendió todo.**

**Nora le había salvado de una muerte segura.**

**Sus compañeros habían ganado la batalla.**

**Y su corazón correspondía a una sola persona, la hermosa y tímida Nora, que era una bruja, pero ahora una bruja de buen corazón.**

**Ante éste espectáculo había dos personas un poco desubicadas, Sue y Norrington, que estaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, y gesto serio mirando las cursiladas que hacían el resto de los de su bando.**

**-¡¡serán ñoños!!- dijo con aspavientos una risueña Sue fingiendo Indignación.**

**-Ni lo digas, querida, ya ni parecen piratas. por cierto ¿tú quien eres?- Norrington no conocía a aquella extraña chica que tanto le recordaba a Jack, sin embargo, por segundos comenzaba a sentir un fuerte interés hacia ella.**

**-¿no sabes quién soy¡¡dios mío¡¡de dónde has salido!!-¡¡si soy conocida en los siete mares¡¡soy la magnífica e inconfundible Sue sparrow!!-**

**Norrington abrió enormemente la boca ¿Jack tenía una hermana?**

**-¡¡qué pasa¡¡es qué te comió la lengua el gato!!! Soldadito- dijo la chica con cierto retintín cómico.**

**-Pirata…- susurró el James con desdén, sin embargo algo le decía que aquella chica sería algo importante para él.**

**Una vez que acabaron las felicitaciones, abrazos, besos y demás escenas románticas, Había llegado la hora de recuperar el corazón del cracken, Esmeralda se dio la vuelta, y buscó a Sao Feng con la mirada.**

**Allí estaba blanco como la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos, y muerto de ira, por que habían acabado con su ejército.**

**-Sao Feng- dijo esmeralda solemnemente- acepta tú derrota, y devuélvenos lo que nos pertenece, el mar.**

**Sao feng entrecerró los ojos, y apretó los dientes con ira.**

**-Es todo tuyo, Pilata, pelo tendlas que venil a pol el colazón- se abrió los botones de la camisa, y urgó dentro, de un aparente bolsillo interior, sacó una bolsa, una pequeña bolsa, que hasta a kilómetros se veía que latía.-Ven Esmelalda, te colesponde.**

**Davy tuvo un mal presentimiento, y miró a Esmeralda con preocupación, había algo, algo que no le gustaba de Sao Feng, era demasiado orgulloso y despiadado, como para ponerle las cosas tan fáciles.**

**Intentó impedir a Esmeralda que fuera, interponiendo una mano en su camino, pero la mujer, le agarró la mano, y la apretó con dulzura**

**.- No te preocupes Davy.**

**La hermosa mujer avanzó hasta Sao Feng solemnemente, con paso serio, y la cabeza muy alta.**

**Una vez que hubo llegado hasta él, le tendió la mano.**

**-ahora dame lo que me pertenece.**

**Todos miraban la escena, Jack tenía a Lizz entre sus brazos.**

**En la cara de Sao Feng apareció una sonrisa macabra, que heló la sangre de todos, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.**

**Había sangre en el suelo.**

**Un hermoso cuerpo inerte, cuyo pelo dibujaba el campo de batalla maldito.**

**Un malvado pirata que reía a carcajadas pro su horroroso acto.**

**Y se escuchó un grito de furia, un grito de impotencia, lleno de dolor, incontenible, e insoportable, provenía de Jones.**

**Esmeralda estaba tumbada en el suelo, atravesada por una oscura espada. Su asesino, el psicópata Sao Feng, había aprovechado hasta el último momento para demostrar su maldad, y había acabado con lo que más quería Jones, con esmeralda, la novia del mar.**

**Nadie sabría explicar exactamente lo que pasó después, por que fue todo tan rápido….**

**Sólo que Davy Jones dijo unas extrañas palabras, en su ira y su dolor, unas poderosas palabras.**

**Sao Feng se quedó inmóvil, no podía reaccionar. Sólo gritaba de dolor, su cuerpo se había transformado de repente, le habían salido raíces, y había quedado anclado al suelo, parecía cómo si su cuerpo hubiera sido transformado en arbol.**

**Jones Se acercó al cuerpo de su amada, y se zambulló en sus cabellos, derramando miles de lágrimas sobre esmeralda. Todo el mundo allí presente, podía sentir su dolor, la escena era realmente desgarradora. ¡¡pobre davys!!**

**-¿qué hubiera hecho yo si algo así te hubieran hecho a ti?- susurró Jack a Lizz.**

**Pronto Jack tuvo su respuesta, y reconoció en los actos de Davys, lo que él mismo hubiera hecho.**

**Jones se levantó aun con lágrimas en los ojos, cogió al cuerpo inerte de su amada en brazos, y caminó con él hasta la orilla del mar.**

**En un último momento de cordura, se giró hacia Jack y los suyos, y gritó.**

**-¡A PARTIR DE AHORA LA MAR ES COMPLETAMENTE LIBRE.!**

**Sacó una daga color dorado de sus bolsillos, y se la clavó en el pecho.**

**No sintió dolor, ni miedo, ni pena. Si su amada había muerto, si su "mar " había muerto, ya no tenía razón de vivir.**

**Todos exclamaron un grito ahogado.**

**Era increíble lo que estaba pasando.**

**Davys cayó inerte sobre las olas que golpeaban la orilla, y sobre el cuerpo de su querida Esmeralda.**

**Y ante la sorpresa de todos. Desapareció.**

**Y a unos metros de él, junto a un hombre, despiadado, que había quedado maldito de por siempre, un corazón dejó de latir, un corazón sólo, sin dueño.**

**El mar se volvió oscuro, miles de nubes negras cubrieron el cielo.**

**Parecía que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, pero no…**

**No era el fin del mundo…**

**Junto al corazón de Davy Jones, otro dejó de latir, y el cadáver de su dueño, un monstruo marino al que todo marinero temió, salió a flote, inerte, sobre el mar. **

**El cracken había muerto con Jones, y el mar, ya no tenía dueño. Por fin era realmente libre.**

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, os pido perdón por que este capitulo sólo está regular, me hubiera gustado que hubiera transmitido más sentimiento, peor es q últimamente estoy un poco desubicada, y pues no me ha quedado como hubiera querido, lo siento de verdad.

Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último.

Y os quiero dar las gracias a mis fieles lectores, y a todos los que os habéis preocupado por mí, y por mi estado de salud. Muchísimas gracias os aprecio sinceramente.

Gracias a:

**_oOJackOoSanzOo: _**me alegro de tu nueva incorporación.

_**The Mist**_

_**aLdI**_

_**vaLe**_

_**Ennaira Skywalker**_

_**Haru**_

_**ivania diaz**_

_**Andromeda no Sainto**_

_**Chibi**_

Y gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, a pesar de que no dejáis reviews, que se que soys muchos, un besazo a todos, y de verdad espero no haberos decepcionado mucho.

posdata: A LOS QUE LEÉIS "SECUESTRADA POR UN ATRACTIVO PIRATA", ya he terminado la historia, publiqué el último capi, hace un par de días. y a los que no la leéis, os la recomiendo, es una historia realmente conmovedora.


	19. DESPEDIDAS

**Capítulo 19**

**Junto al corazón de Davy Jones, otro dejó de latir, y el cadáver de su dueño, un monstruo marino al que todo marinero temió, salió a flote, inerte, sobre el mar. **

**El cracken había muerto con Jones, y el mar, ya no tenía dueño. Por fin era realmente libre.**

**Todo había acabado, por fin. Aunque nadie sabía si para bien o para mal. Miraban alrededor, al horizonte y sólo veían muerte y destrucción, cuerpos desmembrados, personas heridas, familias rotas…**

**¿Había merecido la pena toda aquella lucha?**

**En mitad de aquel campo de batalla ahora maldito, a dónde nunca más nadie quiso volver, sólo permanecería una cosa por todos los tiempos, un árbol EMBRUJADO, el árbol en él que se había convertido Sao Feng, castigado por los Dioses por todo el daño causado, y condenado a vivir eternamente en medio de la soledad y del dolor.**

**Nadie habló durante horas, sólo se oían sollozos de los hombres de Davys Jones, que lamentaban su pérdida, todo había sido demasiado cruel y, cómo en una procesión, nuestros amigos, y la parte del ejército que sobrevivió a la batalla cogieron todas sus cosas y se marcharon lejos de aquel lugar maldito.**

**Jack cogió a Lizz de la cintura, y encabezó la marcha cabizbajo hasta el campamento asentado junto a la orilla, sus ojos se mostraban húmedos, por la tristeza, pues por una vez había comprendido a Davys Jones y lo dura que había sido su vida, tan sólo era un pobre pirata enamorado, al igual que él.**

**Los tritones recogieron a sus sirenas y volvieron al mar, sus hermosos cantos se habían convertido en llantos de sufrimiento, por la pérdida de muchas de sus mujeres que muy valientemente habían luchado por la libertad del mar.**

**En mitad de la marcha, se podía ver una Nora feliz, junto a will, eran los únicos cegados pro su amor e incapaces de ver el sufrimiento y la destrucción que la lucha había dejado en el campo. Y por último, cerrando la "procesión", dos casi desconocidos se miraban de reojo, pues había algo en cada uno de ellos, que llamaba especialmente la atención del otro, ¿qué sería? Norrington, intentaba estar lo más cerca posible de Sue, pues no sabía si su gracia o su belleza salvaje, le revolucionaban por dentro.**

**Llegaron al campamento dónde pasaron 2 días, días de funeral y de lamentos y conforme pasaban sus respectiva horas, todos los implicados en la batalla comenzaron a ver una luz de esperanza en el horizonte, y asumieron que por fin se había acabado el terror de Sao feng, y que podrían navegar libremente por su querido mar, sin necesidad de temer a nadie, ni a un monstruo marino, ni a un diabólico pirata.**

**Jack y Lizz sabían que aquello días serían sus últimos días juntos, pues el lazo que unía a Lizz con las damas nocturnas era demasiado fuerte, y aquel lazo implicaba no poder compartir su vida con el hombre que amaba, y Jack… Jack aprovechaba cada segundo de aquellos días para poder estar junto a Lizz, sentir su aroma, su piel, tocarla… hacerle el amor… ¡¡cómo le iba a echar de menos!!**

**Al atardecer del segundo día, Jack y lizz se encontraban en la cama, después de unas horas de pasión, exhaustos, mirándose fijamente, memorizando cada milímetro de la cara del otro, aspirando por última vez su fragancia, acariciándose… Jack le tocaba a Lizz su vientre, quería sentir a su hijo, que no sabía si algún día lo vería, y a lizz le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos, pues en el fondo de su corazón había una lucha entre sus sentimientos por el mar, y sus sentimientos por Jack, comenzaba a plantearse, si romper su lazo con las damas nocturnas, pues no sabía si podría soportar una vida entera sin su pirata.**

**Jack vió a lizz llorando, y la pena invadió su corazón, alargo una mano hasta su mejilla, para secar sus lágrimas**

**No llores amor…. Dijimos que seríamos fuertes… - sin embargo el propio pirata no podía evitar reprimir también sus lágrimas de pena que luchaban por correr por su mejilla**

**Jack… es que… snif…, no se si podré soportarlo… te amo demasiado…- dijo la chica rodeándole con fuerza con sus brazos, como si el pirata tuviese intención de escaparse…**

**- lizz. Rompe tu compromiso con las damas nocturnas… te lo suplico… vive junto a mi… seamos felices juntos… descubramos miles de tesoros… luchemos contra miles de monstruos, criemos a nuestros hijos… pero juntos por favor… yo te juro que haré lo que sea por que seas feliz…**

**- pero.. Jack… no puedo hacer eso, perdería mi honor como pirata..**

**-Hazlo por mí…. Por favor…- le suplicó Jack apretando las manos de la chica con fuerza…**

**-de acuerdo…- dijo la chica insegura de su decisión, pero contenta por poder estar de nuevo junto a Jack…**

**Jack lleno de alegría se abalanzó a los labios de la chica, a la que aprisionó bajo el peso de su cuerpo, quería sentirla completamente… quería, celebrar que de nuevo estarían juntos… ella, él… y su bebé que venía en camino… pero… se sabe que no existen finales felices y menos… en mis historias…**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta del camarote de Jack, y ambos amantes tuvieron que separarse con urgencia..**

**Se separaron, justo a tiempo, por que una descarada chica entro sin miramientos a la habitación.**

**-¡¡hermanito!! ¡¡ Lizz!!, siento interrumpiros pero… lamento deciros que te necesitamos urgentemente lizz…**

**Ambos piratas estaban en la cama avergonzados por haber sido encontrados en aquella situación comprometida…**

**-¡¡se puede saber que formas son esas de entrar en la habitación de una pareja???!!!- gritó Jack encendido…**

**Y comenzó una pelea sin cuartel entre dos hermanos, que se dio lugar mientras una Lizz divertida, reía a carcajadas olvidando los malos momentos por la situación…**

**Cuando se hubieron calmado los ánimos, el rostro de Sue se tornó serio, quizá por primera vez en su vida… sabía que las noticias que traía, no iban a resultar buenas para los amantes…**

**-Ummm… lizz tienes que venir conmigo… va a comenzar la ceremonia…**

**Lizz abrió los ojos sorprendida… **

**-¿la ceremonia?**

**-si, ahora mismo serás nombrada capitana de nuestro barco… y cómo capitana serás nuestra líder.**

**Lizz no cabía en su asombro pero.. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Si apenas era una novata…**

**¿a que se debe?- preguntó lizz con lagrimas en los ojos… si se convertía en capitana ya no podría volver con Jack… tendría mucha responsabilidad bajo su cargo…**

**Esmeralda te nombró la heredera de las damas nocturnas, ella pensaba que eras la única con alma pura de pirata y que eras la mas adecuada…- dijo Sue turbada….**

**Pero… - lizz se quedo pensativa durante unos minutos de gran tensión durante los que Jack rezaba por que la chica rechazaba la oportunita que le brindaban.- de acuerdo… estaré allí en unos minutos… en cuanto me asee y me vista..**

**-Muy bien…- dijo Sue triste… sabía que aquello haría sufrir a su hermano al que tanto quería…- se dio la vuelta para volver a sus obligaciones, pero no puedo evitar volverse y expresar lo único que sentía hacia su hermano…- Jack… lo siento mucho…**

**Sue desapareció detrás de la puerta dejando a la pareja destrozada, mirándose fijamente… aquella era su despedida definitiva… después de la ceremonia Lizz partiría…**

**-Jack… perdóname pero… no puedo fallar a la memoria de Esmeralda…**

**Jack tenía el rostro compungido, e inmediatamente las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara… había tenido tan cerca aquello que amaba… y ahora de nuevo lo perdería….**

**Ambos comenzaron a llorar amargamente y se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.**

**-Te amo lizz.**

**-Te amo Jack**

**Y ese fue el último momento en el que Jack vio a lizz, después de aquello la chica se fue a la ceremonia que fue mucho más triste de lo que debería, y Jack la vio por última vez alejándose en su barco, con porte de reina, su hijo en el vientre, y dirigiendo el timón como una verdadera pirata… que es lo que era.**

**El corazón de Jack se encogió, y sintió que debería arrancárselo cómo una vez lo hizo Davys, pero no lo llegó a hacer… aún le quedaba la esperanza de verla algún día.**

**Los días pasaban mientras preparaban los barcos para zarpar, y Jack permanecía en la orilla, mirando al horizonte… sentía que si estaba junto al mar, tenía a Lizz a su lado.**

**Uno de aquellos días, mientras Jack tenía la mirada perdida, se acercó Nora sonriente, junto a Will, y le acarició el cabello.**

**-Jack… verás como la vuelves a ver…- le dijo en un susurro…**

**Jack pareció recuperarse de su estado de ausencia, y la miró con media sonrisa en la cara**

**-lo se Nora, presiento que la volveré a ver…, bueno cambiando de tema querida ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué haréis?**

**Nora sonrió divertida… pues de nuevo veía en aquel Jack aunque triste, al cómico de siempre.**

**-Pues hemos venido a despedirnos… nos marchamos ahora… .Nos iremos a un pueblo tranquilo, a formar una familia, ya sabes que nos gusta la calma.**

**Jack se levantó de la orilla y se acercó a Nora.**

**-Me alegro por vosotros.**

**Y le dio un abrazo.**

**Luego se acercó a Will y también le abrazó.**

**-¡¡Procura hacerla feliz!! ¡¡e!! ¡¡ qué ya ha sufrido mucho!!- dijo medio en broma y guiñándole un ojo.**

**Will le estrechó la mano y cogió a Nora por la cintura.**

**-No te preocupes capitán Sparrow, eso está hecho.**

**Jack sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a la pareja tan feliz, de nuevo se acordó de su Lizz, ¿dónde estaría en ese momento?**

**Will y Nora se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a marcharse…**

**-¡¡Adios Jack!! ¡¡Volveremos a encontrarnos!!**

**-¡¡eso seguro!!- contestó Jack divertido- ¡¡y Will!! ¡¡ no olvides nunca que te quiero como a un hermano!!.**

**Will se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y miró a Jack emocionado, y con un tono solmene, sincero, y media sonrisa, respondió a aquel pirata:**

**-Yo también Jack, nos vemos pronto.**

**Jack sonrió al ver la pareja tan feliz que Will y Nora formaban**

**Y los vio alejarse, también a ellos, en el fondo de su corazón les deseaba que fueran las personas más felices el mundo.**

**Jack volvió a sentarse y se sumergió otra vez en sus pensamientos, Will, Nora, Lizz, su futuro hijo…**

**Pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido.**

**-¡!Capitán!! Capitán!! ¿pol que estal tan tliste?**

**Y un pequeño chitito de ya casi siete años, se le tiró a los brazos.**

**-No es nada chin- pan, ya sabes cosas de mayores.**

**-¡¡de acueldo capitán!! Pelo no se te olvide que vamos a zalpal ya!!**

**-¡¡venga vamos enano!!- dijo Jack cogiéndo al chinito y montándole en sus hombros… ¿qué te parece si te enseño a manejar el timón del barco?**

**-¡¡ muy bien capitán!! ¿pol cielto a que aventula nos diligimos ahola?.**

**-¡¡a la más importante de todas Chin-Pan!! Vamos en busca de a perla Negra.**

**-¿la pela Negla?- dijo el chinito curioso**

**-Si querido, el mejor barco, el más rápido y el más bello que ha conocido hombre alguno.**

**-cuéntame algo soble él…**

**Y Jack se marchó encantado junto a su "hijo" adoptivo contándole miles de aventuras… algunas reales y otras inventadas sobre su querido barco, mientras norrigton, sonreía al ver a Jack en tan tierna situación, iba tras de ellos, y los acompañaría siempre, pues había decidido finalmente, hacerse pirata.**

**- es un buen hombre en el fondo- se dijo el ex -comodoro para sus adentros.**

**-**

**Bueno pues éste es el último capi de mi historia, pero no me matéis, pro que tengo un pedazo de epílogo preparado para vosotros, no lo he escrito todavía pero intentaré hacerlo hoy y publicarlo antes del lunes, que os lo merecéis. Un besito a todas/ Todos y sobre todo os doy las gracias de corazón, por que siempre os portáis genial conmigo. **

**Espero vuestro reviews, sean malos o buenos, e incluso acepto algunas ideas para el epílogo que será el final de ésta historia, pero cuanto más rápidas mejor, mejor si me llegan antes de que escriba.**

**Muchas gracias, y con mucho aprecio a todos de corazón.**


	20. EPÍLOGO

Sólo deciros que quiza me decepcione un poquito en el anterior capi pues la verdad me esperaba mas apoyo por vuestra parte, pero bueno, entiendo que si no os ha gustado, pues no pasa nada, bueno aqui va el final de la historia.

**EPÍLOGO:**

J**ack estaba en el Timón, dirigiendo el rumbo de su querida perla negra, que por fin había encontrado, tras una gran aventura junto a sus hombres, estaba debajo del misterioso mar negro, lugar dónde cuenta la leyenda que moraba el temible cracken.**

**Miraba al horizonte, pero sin ver Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos al igual que en los últimos tres meses, meses insufribles desde que Lizz se había marchado para siempre, por éstas fechas debería de nacer su hijo, pensaba tristemente ,cuando de repente un pequeño chinito se acercó al pirata corriendo.**

**-¡¡capitán spallow¡¡capitán spallow¡¡Balco a la vista!!**

**Jack despertó de su inercia, y miró hacia el lugar dónde el pequeño le señalaba, y lo que vio… lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta, un gran barco rojo bien conocido para él se acercaba a toda velocidad, era el barco de las damas nocturnas.**

**El corazón de Jack comenzó a latir a mil por hora ¿estaría allí su querida Elizabeth?, y como pensando por si sólo su cuerpo reaccionó corriendo hacia el lado del barco por dónde se aproximaba el gran navío rojo que ahora capitaneaba Lizz.**

**Sin contener su emoción esperó impacientemente, agitaba sus brazos, andaba de un lugar para otro, parecía que los segundos no pasaban y que a pesar de que el barco se acercaba a gran velocidad, no se movía de su sitio. Por fin, al cabo de unos quince minutos, ambos barcos estuvieron hermanados, navío con navío, de forma que fácilmente se podía pasar de uno a otro, y echaron anclas.**

**Jack se acercó, mirando ansiosamente, buscando a Lizz en el timón , pero… ¿dónde estaría, finalmente se rindió, y observó desilusionado que no era Lizz la que capitaneaba el barco, si no Sue.**

**-¡¡hola hermanito!!- gritó la chica desde la distancia- ¿QUÉ PASA NO TE ALEGRAS DE VERME?- Dijo sonriendo, percatándose de la desilusión de Jack.**

**-Pues… claro que me alegro Sue… pasa a la perla anda que yo no puedo ir a vuestro barco- Dijo Jack de muy mala gana.**

**La chica le cedió el timó a otra dama y se acercó a Jack**

**-Venga Jack… deberías de estar más contento… que soy la única familia que te queda… aunque claro… por horas…**

**Jack abrió los ojos sorprendidos ¿a qué se referiría Sue con aquel comentario?**

**-¿qué quieres decir Sue?**

**-¿¡¡Yo!!?- Dijo la chica haciéndose la inocente- Nada…, bueno en verdad si… es bueno… es por la razón por la que he traído el barco hasta la perla…**

**-Pues dime esa razón… ¡¡¡Ya!!- dijo Jack impacientándose…**

**-Tranquilo hermanito… No es para tanto… sólo es que… bueno… Lizz está de parto… y pensé que no había un lugar mejor para su bebe, que nacer en el barco de su padre, junto a él…**

**Jack la interrumpió**

**.¡¡¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE LIZZ ESTÁ AQUÍ¡¡¡¿Y QUE ESTÁ DE PARTO¿¿¡¡DÓNDE!!???- Jack estaba que no cabía en si , su corazón se debatía entre la euforia y la desesperación… y estaba rojo.**

**-tranquilo pirata – espetó Sue socarronamente- que ahora la traen… no hace falta que te pongas así… la están subiendo ahora mismo del camarote.**

**Jack se quedó paralizado por un momento… estaba confundido… vería a Lizz de nuevo, vería nacer a su bebe, pero NO SABÍA QUE HACER.**

**Al cabo de unos momentos reaccionó.**

**-¡¡preparad el mejor camarote del barco con todas las comodidades!!!**

**- gibbs miró extrañado a Jack ¿qué orden era esa para unos piratas?, sin embargo fue junto a Pintel y a Raguetti y cumplió sin rechistar.**

**El pirata aún estaba en la cubierta del barco, ansioso por ver a Lizz, que no aparecía¿habría pasado algo?. Hasta que…**

**Oyó unos gemidos de dolor, y respiraciones profundas provenientes de la puerta de los camarotes, y al momento, vio a su Lizz, La llevaban entre dos damas nocturnas, hacia dónde él estaba, y una tercera, que parecía la "enfermera" iba detrás con toda serie de artilugios desconocidos para él.**

**Sin embargo Jack sólo podía ver a Lizz, su corazón se encogió ante el dolor de ésta, y a la vez saltó de alegría al verla de nuevo, estaba más bella que nunca, y su vientre parecía exageradamente abultado, incluso mayor que el de todas las mujeres embarazadas que había visto.**

**Una vez que pasaron a Lizz a la perla Jack corrió hacia ella emocionado, apartó a las dos damas nocturnas y cogió el mismo a Lizz entre sus brazos.**

**Lizz entre gemidos sólo pudo decirle una cosa…**

**-¡¡te he echado de menos!!**

**- Shhh- le mando silenciar Jack- descansa amor- y con toda la ternura del mundo le besó en la frente- Yo también.**

**La chica no pudo evitar emitir otro gemido de dolor, y Jack preocupado, la llevó corriendo hasta su camarote, que era el mejor del barco, y por supuesto el que habían habilitado para la chica.**

**Una vez en el camarote tumbó delicadamente a Lizz sobre la cama, y fue hasta la altura de su mano para sostenerla y ayudarle con el parto, con la otra mano le acariciaba el rostro, y mientras, le miraba intensamente a los ojos intentando mostrarle cuánto le amaba y cuan feliz era de poder estar en esos momentos con ella y con su futuro hijo.**

**La enfermera se acercó apresuradamente a Lizz, observó debajo de sus enaguas, para ver cuánto había dilatado ya.**

**-Diez centímetros..- dijo casi en un susurro- ¡¡venga chicas el bebé está a punto de nacer¡¡a vuestros puestos!!**

**Las otras dos piratas se acercaron a al enfermera y le ayudaron.**

**En otra parte del barco…**

**Sue estaba recostada sobre una pared de cubierta, ensimismada, mientras pensaba en que sería a partir de ahora con su sobrinito.. sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil la situación, y sería muy duro separar a Jack de su propio hijo cuando…**

**-Me alegro de verte**

**La chica dio un respingo y miró hacia el lugar desde dónde provenía la voz.**

**James…- dijo sorprendida**

**Tan desagradable te resulta mis presencia…- Norrington estaba un poco decepcionado, pues Sue no se había movido ni un ápice al verlo.**

**No es eso … solo que me ha sorprendido mucho verte de nuevo… no me esperaba que estuvieras aquí.**

**Ahh!! Bueno eso… ya sabes la gente cambia, y al final me he convertido en un pirata ironías de la vida ¿no crees?.**

**Pues no sabes como me alegro- dijo la chica casi gritando por la emoción y sin venir a cuento se abalanzo sobre Norringtong besándole con alegría y pasión en los labios.**

**A Norrington casi le da un infarto, jamás una chica había hecho algo así.**

**Complacido, reaccionó una vez superada la sorpresa y le rodeó la cintura de Sue con sus brazos, respondiéndole al beso con pasión.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, casi sin aire se separaron y se miraron sonrojados por lo que acababan de hacer.**

**-¿por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó James un poro desubicado.**

**-Por que me apetecía, simplemente- dijo Sue como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo**

**-Ahhhh…, pues chica si es por eso… la verdad es que tienes fundamento asi que… yo me puedo permitir hacer esto…**

**El ex comodoro se abalanzo sobre Sue y la subió en brazos, las piernas de ésta rodeándole la cintura, la apoyó contra una pared y comenzó a besarla con toda la pasión que podía, que la verdad… era mucha.**

**Dentro del camarote de Jack, la situación era muy distinta…**

**Él miraba anonadado todo lo que sucedía, sin dejar de ayudar a Lizz…**

**-¡¡ querida empuja!!¡¡Empuja!!**

**-¡¡JACK YA SE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER¡¡CALLATE POR FAVOR!!**

**-¡¡ya se ve la cabecita!!- dijo la enfermera que parecía no parar de trabajar entre las piernas de Lizz**

**Y al instante un llanto torpe inundó la habitación.**

**Jack sintió de pronto cómo su corazón se veía inundado de un extraño y cálido sentimiento que sólo le aportaba felicidad.**

**-¡¡es un niño!!- gritó al enfermera**

**Y el pobre casi en llanto corrió para poder coger a su hijo entre sus brazos.**

**-Mi hijo…- dijo el pirata casi susurrando con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos.**

**La emoción embargaba el ambiente, pero… algo no andaba bien del todo…**

**Lizz comenzó a gritar de nuevo, y al oírla Jack se acercó a ella, con el bebé en los brazos muy preocupado.**

**-¿qué te pasa amor?**

**-¡¡no se!!- gritó Lizz entre sollozos- Es cómo si…**

**Otro grito de sorpresa estalló en la habitación…**

**-¡¡viene otro¡¡viene otro!!- gritó al enfermera de nuevo..**

**-¡¡QUÉ!!!- GRITARON JACK Y LIZZ AL UNISONO- ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!**

**-pues es cierto**

**Todo volvió a repetirse, un nuevo quejido y un nuevo llanto torpe.**

**Jack se acercó con su bebe en brazos, con curiosidad hacia el hijo inesperado que acababa de tener.**

**-¿y…?- dijo intrigado intentando descubrir el sexo del bebé**

**-Una niña…**

**Sonrió abiertamente, acababa de tener una niña, una preciosa princesita rubia como Lizz y de ojos oscuros y penetrantes como su padre que apenas abría, Jack con su brazo libre torpemente cogió a su otro bebé en brazos.**

**La escena era cuanto más curiosa, y sobre todo sobrecogedora allí estaba nuestro pirata con sus dos bebes en brazos, tan pequeños y tan frágiles…, sin saber muy bien que hacer, y como padre primerizo… se el caía la baba.**

**Mientras tanto Lizz miraba emocionada la escena¿quién le diría que vería algún día a su pirata en aquella situación?**

**-Jack. por favor déjame verlos…- dijo Lizz casi susurrando por el cansancio, pero llena de alegría.**

**El pirata se acercó rápido, y sentándose en una silla que había junto a la cama le pasó a la reciente mama los bebés para que pudiera disfrutar de ellos.**

**Lizz estaba radiante de felicidad¡¡eran tan hermosos!!**

**Y allí se quedó la pareja, con sus hijitos, disfrutando de los últimos momentos que el destino parecía que les permitía estar juntos.**

**Pasaron un par de días hasta que Lizz se recupero un poco y pudo andar de nuevo, pues el parto había sido complicado, y durante éste tiempo la perla parecía haberse inundado de una extraña e inusual alegría,, los piratas cantaban, y bebían, apenas había peleas y todo el mundo deseaba hacerle una visita a los hijitos de Jack, quien celosamente apenas mostraba a nadie pues los veía tan frágiles, que temía que pudiera pasarle algo.**

**En esto días nuestro estimado capitán se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, por fin sentía que lo tenía todo, aunque era consciente que lo perdería pronto, pero ahora no le importaba, quería disfrutar del momento, como cualquier padre. Pasaba todo el día intentando que no le faltase nada, ni a su "mujer" ni a sus bebes, por los que ya sentía el mayor amor del mundo.**

**Mientras tanto y sin que apenas nadie se hubiese enterado, una nueva pareja, había surgido en la mágica perla, Sue y James se habían hecho inseparables amantes y amigos. Y cómo Jack y Lizz, aprovechaban sus escasos días juntos, también ellos sufrían por su pronta separación, pero también vivían el momento.**

**La última tarde, una vez que la pareja de capitanes hubieron conseguido que la bebita y el bebe se durmieran, se quedaron solos, disfrutando de su compañía, y una gran tristeza invadió el corazón de Jack… que de pronto se dio cuenta que aquella felicidad era efímera, y que pronto Lizz se marcharía, junto a sus hijitos, y con ellos se marchaba todo lo que amaba.**

**-Jack… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lizz preocupada.**

**-Si.., bueno… no … apenas me queda tiempo para estar con vosotros…**

**La tristeza se apoderó de Lizz también, y ésta sin poder ofrecer una respuesta satisfactoria a su hombre, se limitó a abrazarlo, mientras las lágrimas corrían desbocadas por sus mejillas.**

**-¡¡lo siento Jack¡¡no sabes cuánto lo siento!!**

**Permanecieron abrazados varios minutos, hasta que Lizz cayó en la cuenta de algo…**

**-Bueno… antes de que nos separemos tenemos que hacer algo como buenos padres amor…**

**-¿sí? -Preguntó Jack sin saber a qué se refería.**

**-debemos ponerle a los bebes un nombre.**

**-¡¡tienes razón!!- dijo Jack regañándose por no haberlo pensado antes- ¿y cuales te gustan?**

**-pues no se ¿qué te parece claudia y Nico?**

**-¡¡por dios qué nombre son esos!!! – dijo Jack espantado, el nunca había tenido en sus planes de futuro tener un hijo, pero si alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza, sabía que llevarían nombres de piratas.**

**Debido a sus diferencias respecto al gusto por los nombres la pareja comenzó a discutir, hasta que por fin llegaron a un acuerdo**

**-Tu le pones un nombre a la niña, y yo al niño- dijo Lizz refunfuñando.**

**-De acuerdo…,- contestó el pirata con voz de cansado- ya lo tengo pensado, empieza tú-**

**-bueno… el niño se llamará Jack, cómo su padre…- Lizz con una sonrisa en los labios quería regalarle algo a su pirata y era el mejor detalle que sabía que podía tener con él.**

**Aquel gesto emocionó a Jack en lo más profundo, a partir de ahora habría dos Jack Sparrow en el mundo¡¡qué tiemblen los marineros!!**

**-gracias amor …- dijo conmovido- no sabes lo que significa para mí…**

**-bueno, anda déjate de sentimentalismo, y piensa en un nombre para la niña…**

**- ¡¡ya lo tengo pensado!!- dijo con un gesto cómico- indiscutiblemente la niña se llamará… Marea**

**-¿marea?- a la mama no le gustó mucho la idea**

**-en efecto! Y no hay más que hablar, marea es el nombre perfecto para mi hija, - contestó Jack con cierto tono risueño, pero con pena en los ojos.**

**-Pues así será, Marea y Jack Sparrow Swan.- dijo Lizz mientras acariciaba el rostro de Jack intentando apaciguar su pena**

**Y ambos se abrazaron tiernamente, quería aprovechar los últimos momentos que les quedaban juntos.**

**El tiempo pasó, y Lizz sintió la llamada del mar, éste ya la reclamaba en su barco…**

**Dormía junto a Jack que le rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente, los bebes estaban en unas cunas que el atractivo capitán había construido él mismo para sus hijos, de repente Lizz oyó un susurro como un viento que le acariciaba y le llamaba.**

**-Lizz… Lizz… ¡has de volver!!- le decía el mar**

**La chica despertó pesadamente, y sintió que el corazón le estallaría de dolor.. Pero… resistió… se giró hacia Jack y con suavidad le despertó…**

**-Jack… despierta.. es hora de que me marche.**

**Jack cómo si un jarro de agua fría le hubieran echado se levantó de un brinco.**

**-¿seguro amor?**

**-si … lo siento…- dijo Lizz con lágrimas en los ojos…**

**Jack le dio un último beso, sin mediar palabra, un largo beso que aunque parecía que sería eterno, como todo en ésta vida, se acabo.**

**Se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron fijamente para recordar aquel momento para la eternidad, y con sus manos se recorrieron sus cuerpos por última vez.**

**juro que jamás habrá ningún hombre más en mi vida- dijo Lizz solemne ente.**

**Jack le sonrió agradecido y aliviado, y con su mano derecha le acarició el cuello.**

**-juro que te seré fiel por la eternidad, mi amor, ni si quiera el mar, ocupará tu lugar en mi corazón.**

**Aquello era lo máximo que Jack podía prometerle a alguien, y lo había hecho, por fin, creando toda clase de sentimientos en Lizz y provocando que ésta estuviese apunto de desvanecerse por la pena y el amor que sentía hacia Jack, como respuesta se abalanzó a sus brazos, para sentirlo suyo.**

**Tras estos emotivos momentos cada uno cogió a un bebe, y subieron a cubierta con la intención de decirse un último adiós.**

**Creían que estarían solos, pero no, otra pareja se despedía en similares circunstancias, Sue y James, se besaban, mientras se decían adiós con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Aquella escena de dos parejas separadas por la mar, ablandaría hasta el más duro de los corazones.**

**Tras un último beso, ambas chicas y ambos bebes se dispusieron a cambiar de barco, sumidas en llanto y sin dejar de mirar a sus respectivos amantes… parecía que aquel sería su último adiós… pero…**

**Algo inexplicable, sorprendente y mágico ocurrió…**

**Un tritón con aspecto majestuoso y una sirena, emergieron de las profundidades del mar, ambos de la mano, después nuestros amigos se enteraron que se trataban de los gobernantes del mar.**

**Jack, James, Eslizabeth y Sue, los miraron maravillados a través de la barandilla del barco sin apenas poder creerlo, pues era un espectáculo realmente impresionante , ambas majestades, estaban rodeadas de cientos de sirenas y tritones, que bailaban un son hermoso con las olas.**

**El rey tritón se dirigió a los muchachos con aspecto serio…**

**-queridos amigos, mi esposa, la reina Idhun, y yo el rey Heracles, hemos echo un largo viaje hasta llegar a vosotros, para traeros un mensaje de parte de nuestro único Dios, el MAR. Quiere que les transmita, que en agradecimiento, por haberlo liberado del yugo del horrible Sao Feng, y el incontrolable Cracken, será levantada la maldición que pesa sobre las damas nocturnas, de navegar sin rumbo, solas, y sin posibilidad de vivir un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor. Así pues, él, el mar, que lo sabe todo, y está enterado de vuestros sentimientos, os permitirá navegar juntos, para el resto de vuestras vidas.**

**Tras decir su mensaje el rey tritón, la hermosa reina, y su sequito, se sumergieron de nuevo en el mar, y se perdieron en las profundidades habiendo otorgado, a nuestros amigos, el mejor regalo que pudieron haberle hecho, una vida, juntos, de amor y de piratería.**

**Cuenta la leyenda que desde aquel momento, surcan los mares dos hermosos navíos, inseparables, inigualables e intimidantes, uno rojo de hermosas formas llamado la mandrágora, y un sobrecogedor navío negro como el carbón LA PERLA NEGRA , cuyos capitanes son amantes y que hasta las más temibles criaturas marinas les rinden homenaje.**

**FIN**

BUENO, PUES ALA, LAMENTO DECIRO DE CORAZÓN QUE NO HARÉ CONTINUACIÓN DE ÉSTE FIC, PUES ME HA COSTADO HORRORES, ESCRIBIRLO, HA SIDO MUY COMPLICADO, DEBIDO A QUE TENÍA QUE ATAR MUCHOS CABOS DE PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN LAS PELICULAS Y OTRAS COSAS.

DE VERDAD NO OS PODEIS IMAGINAR LO QUE ME HA COSATADO ESCRIBIRLO, ADEMAS, LAMENTO DECIR QUE ESTA PAREJA, NO ME GUSTA DEMASIADO

BUENO También os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia que sois muchísimos unas 60 personas que me habéis seguido fielmente todos los capítulos, y en especial quiero agradecer el apoyo de aquellos que habéis tenido el detalle de dejarme comentarios que la verdad me han animado muchísimo, y ha sido por vosotros que he continuado la historia, pro que la verdad, ha habido un par de veces que he estado a punto de no continuarla.

Gracias a: (por orden de reviews, desde el capi uno)

**Ennaira Skywalker:** fue la primera que me dejo un review, y aunque luego estuvo ocupadilla, ha leido finalmente la historia, muchas gracias, por haberme leido, y sobre todo por tus comentarios. Y bueno ya sabes que ahora soy yo la que me vuelvo loca con tu fic que me encanta.

**Irijb:** muchas gracias primor, que aunque luego no has seguid dejándome comentarios, supongo que la has seguido leyendo con eso me conformo, fuiste una de las que al principio me animaste a seguir con esta historia.

**vaLe:**_ he aquí a la lectora que m as quiero de este fic, sin animo de ofender a los demás y bueno te doy las gracias por haberme apoyado capitulo a capitulo, y sobre todo me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto este fic, bueno… espero que el final te haya gustado también, bueno primor, te lo mereces, y te dedico este ultimo capi. Guapa. A!! se me olvidaba!! Hija mía dame un descanso!! En principio te aviso de que no escribiré otro Jacklkizz!! Por que lo voy a aborrecer ya!! Pero bueno quizás cuando descanse en un mesecillo, y se me ocurra algo bueno, escriba uno por ti. Un besito_

**oOaiNyOo: **buenoAiny!!, gracias a ti también, que aunque al final me has dejado un poquillo abandonadilla, has sido una gran lectora, y amos a ver que eres u primor, gracias pro tus comentarios, y también por tus fic que son la leche!!

**Auraws: **bicho!! Que pacha!! Onde te metes que ya apenas hablamos!!. Bueno muchas gracias Auri y amos a ver si hablamos pronto vale?? Que te hecho de menos!! Un besito primor.

**Andromeda no Sainto: **joe que panza de escribir me estoy dando!! Ala gracias de corazón que se que esta es una de tus historias favoritas, y que me has seguido fielmente, no sabes lo que ha significado tu apoyo para mi!! Muchas gracias por todo, y bueno sobre todo espero que el final te haya gustado. Besitos

**Pirate of the Phantom Water: **Hola Linda!! Que te cuen??! Gracias por tu apoyo y pro haber leido la historia, y sobre todo me encanta que te haya gustado. Has sido un primor conmigo y bueno. Pues hassta la próxima no??. Un besito

**Chibi: **bueno un besito y las gracias sinceras a una gran lectora mía que curiosamente y sobre todo satisfactoriamente me ha apoyado en todos mis fics, eres un primor, y bueno espero verte mas para ti, gracias.

**rominahdz: **weeeeeeeeeeee gracias aunque ya se me acaban las palabras para deciros!! Infinitas gracias de corazón, y que me han encantado tus reviews, que han sido larguismiso casi todos, y em alegraban un montón, romina!!! Amos a ver si nos vemos pronto en otro fic!! Un besito

**The Mist: **lo que más me gusta de lo que me has dicho es que la historia te parezca impredecible, quería sobre todo sorprenderos a todas, y no hacer la típica historia… un besito. Y mis mas enormes agradecimientos por tu apoyo a esta mi humilde historia.

**Yami natasha **¿Qué pacha? Bueno que lo que e mereces es los agradecimientos mas enormes que te pueda dar no??, gracias por tu apoyo, y amos a ver no abandones tu historia que veo que llevas ya un tiempecillo sin actualizar. Besito

**Ivana: **niña!! Que tal primor?? Bueno gracias a ti también, y nos vemos en tu fic no?? Un besazo

**neferet telias **Bueno gracias desde las profundidades de mi alma, (que cursi) juas, juas, pero es que me ha emocionao que me tengas en tu lista de autores favoritos, no sabes como. Pues un besazo y sobre todo, gracias por tus reviews. Y espero que te guste.

**Romina-Canaria: **romina!! A ti nada de gracias saco el látigo y a escribir que tengo que leer tus capis!! Que tengo mono!!! Es bromilla!! Un besillo y ya sabes q muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Phoebe. W**: we, tu estancia fue breve pero intensa en el fic, bueno gracias por haberme dedicado un tiempillo de tu vida.

**haru raven: **juas, juas, ya tenía yo ganas de llegar a ti!! Bueno al final te hice caso!! Jack y Lizz juntos!! Me convenciste después de repetírmelo tantas veces juas juas!! Bueno en verdad tenía pensado este final, pero quería hacéroslo pasar mal. Es que soy muy malvada!!. Un besito y muchas gracias, y ahh!! Gracias también por tenerme en tu lista de favoritos eres un primor!!

**aLdI: ** ew!!! Aldana capitana de barco! Su segunda de abordo le suplica que mantenga ya relaciones íntimas con mi querido Jack!! E!! Que siempre em dejas con ganas de mas!! Besito y gracias por leer este fic.

**Jack.Sanz: **bueno chico, que sepas que he terminado hoy el epilogo por ti!! Que me han encantado todos tus reviews, en especial el último, y que te doy todas las gracias que se puedan dar en estos casos: P (no me hagas caso que estoy loca). Bueno un besazo y ya sabes por si acaso léete la maga y el pirata (si te apetece claro) que estoy segura que te gustara.

**Fer Turner: **bueno primor, gracias a ti tambien, y gracias por tu fic q tambien me gusta mucho. Un besazo.

**INFINITUM NIHIL: **pero bueno!! Que sorpresa!! Ala!!Me hiciste una visitilla desde el foro y te quedaste!!. Joe un besazo y bueno sobre todo espero que te guste el final.

**Kery sparrow: **joe bueno, que no se pro que no vi. aquí ningún review tuyo, pero recuerdo alguno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno después de escribir tanto, me he quedado realmente flipada pro el apoyo que he tenido, dios mío!! No sabia que habíais sido tantas!! Madre mia cuento si no me equivoco 22 lectoras-comentaristas!! Madre mia!! Bueno pues gracias de nuevo, y ya sólo me queda despedirme primores, y hasta la próxima, aunque creo que descansare un poquito.

_**GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN A TODAS **_


End file.
